Une âme pour deux
by Diabella
Summary: Harry et Hermione ont tous les deux perdu des êtres chers, Ron sort avec Padma et les délaisse, ils decident donc de mettre leurs talens en commun pour accomplir l'impossible faire revenir Sirius, mais à quel prix...FIC FINIE
1. prologue

Prologue

Il était huit heures du matin et une jeune fille brune aux cheveux emmêlés dormait encore dans son lit de Londres. Elle avait emménagé dans ce grand manoir quelques mois plus tôt alors que ses parents étaient morts. En effet, Voldemort, maintenant découvert au grand jour, avait décidé de tuer les proches du survivant, Harry Potter. Il avait commencé par les parents d'Hermione, ceux de Ron étant sorciers, membres de l'ordre du phénix et amis de Dumbledore il n'avait pas osé s'en prendre à eux.

C'était donc Monsieur et Madame Granger qui avaient fait les frais de la vengeance de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Hermione avait été recueillie par sa tante et son oncle maternel. Ils étaient tous deux de grands médecins très riches et possédaient un magnifique Manoir en plein cœur de Londres. Hermione avait dû leur expliquer qu'elle était une sorcière et ce que cela impliquait lorsqu'ils avaient voulu qu'elle change d'école.

- Tu sais ma chérie, le pensionnat a ses avantages mais nous aimerions bien t'avoir avec nous toute l'année. De plus, tu es une excellente élève et il y a de prestigieuses écoles à Londres, lui avait dit sa tante un matin doré de juillet, quelques semaines après le décès de ses parents.

- Je ne préfère pas ! Cette école a toujours été ma deuxième maison et puis tous mes amis sont là-bas… Et il y a encore autre chose…

Là, son oncle, qui lisait son journal sur la terrasse non loin de là, avait levé la tête :

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Lui avait-il demandé d'un ton inquiet.

- Je suis une sorcière !

Hermione avait répondu tellement rapidement qu'elle s'était demandé sur le coup si son oncle et sa tante avaient bien entendu.

- Je crois que ton père avait essayé de nous en parler une fois, mais il avait dû penser que nous ne le croirions pas, alors il avait fini par nous dire qu'il plaisantait. Tu sais, ma chérie, comme nous sommes médecins, nous avons du mal avec ce genre de chose, mais nous étionsprésents lors de ton emménagement et nous avonsremarqués que tu avais des livres étranges. Déclara solenellement son oncle.

- Oui, nous avons tout d'abord pensé que tu t'intéressais à la magie, et puis nous avons trouvé tes uniformes pour l'école. Cela me fait très plaisir que tu aies eu confiance en nous et que tu nous aies avoué que tu étais une sorcière. Ajouta sa tante.

La discussion n'avait pas été très longue. Néanmoins, son oncle et sa tante lui avaient posé beaucoup de questions sur les remèdes magiques utilisés à Sainte Mangouste. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été stupéfaits d'apprendre qu'il existait un hôpital magique, ainsi que toute une rue de Londres remplie de magasins sorciers.

C'est ainsi que le dix-sept août, après qu'Hermione ait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard lui indiquant le matériel dont elle aurait besoin pour sa sixième année, ils allèrent en famille sur le chemin de Traverse où Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron.Ce dernierétait avec Padma Patil, qui était sa petite amie depuis le début du mois de juillet. Et Harry discutait avec Fred et Georges, qui voulaient absolument lui montrer l'agencement de leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Hermione avait laissé son oncle et sa tante se promener sur le chemin de traverse après les avoir mis en garde contre l'allée des Embrumes. Elle s'approcha d'Harry pour le saluer mais n'eut guèrele temps de dire un mot, que Fred et Georges monopolisèrent la discussion :

- Hermione, il faut que tu viennes avec nous ! Avait ordonné Fred.

- Oui, le temps est venu pour toi de te détendre et d'apprendre à faire des coups en douces, avait ajouté Georges, puis plus bas, il avait chuchoté ;quoique… Je sais que tu n'en serais pas à ton coup d'essai, n'est-ce pas Hermione-Je-Ne-Fais-Jamais-De-Bétises ?

- Je viendrai avec joie, j'ai bien besoin de me détendre un peu et puis, cette Padma Patil m'horripile, il faut faire quelque chose pour ce pauvre Ron !

- Hermione ! S'exclamèrent Fred, Georges et Harry d'une même voix.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a tendance à m'énerver aussi, elle ne vaut pas cette bonne vieille Cho ! Hein Harry ? Avait glissé Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La discussion devenait intéressante. Hermione n'était pas au courant des dernières nouvelles concernant ses amis, elle était avide de savoir où en était la relation Harry/Cho.

- Oui ! Racontes-moi Harry, ça en est où avec miss Chang ?

- Et bien, elle m'a envoyé un hibou en juillet mais, comme tu le sais, je n'avais pas la tête à ça ! Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Et donc, j'ai reçu une beuglante quelques jours plus tard pour me rappeler à quel point je suis idiot, etc…

- C'est dommage, tu dois être très triste, avait tenté Hermione pour le rassurer.

- Oh non ! Avait déclamé Harry plus décidé que jamais, Cho ne comprenait rien, elle pensait toujours que je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi ! Elle ne comprenait pas que tu étais mon amie et que je m'en voulais d'êtrela causede la mort de…

- Harry, tu n'es responsable de rien, Voldemort est le seulcoupable de la mort de mes parents ! Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises pour ça !

Fred et Georges, qui virent que la discussion ne s'annonçait pas très réjouissante, prirent le contrôle de la situation.

- Bon, pendant que notre bien aimé frère se bécote avec sa petite amie, nous allons peut-être pouvoir vous montrer à tous les deux notre merveilleuse…

- Et fabuleuse…

- Et fantastique, Georges !

- Oui excuses-moi Fred ! Donc notre délicieuse boutique de farces pour sorciers facétieux !

- Je n'aurai pas mieux dit Georges !

Ils prirent donc Hermione et Harry par le bras et les traînèrent dans leur magasin. Ils leur détaillèrent chaque article. Cela dura plusieurs heures. Hermione et Harry commençaient à être fatigués. Ils dirent ainsi aux jumeaux qu'ils devaient partir avant que les autres magasins ne ferment pour acheter leurs fournitures. Réalisant l'heure tardive, ces derniers les laissèrent s'en aller. Une fois sortis, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement :

- J'ai cru qu'ils ne nous laisseraient jamais sortir.

- Oui moi aussi, mais avouons qu'ils ont fait du bon travail !

- C'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une glace chez Florian Fortarome ma très chère Hermione ? C'est moi qui régale !

- Alors c'est avec joie que j'accepte !

- Parfait, allons-y, de plus, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui mais pas ici. C'est à propos de Sniffle.

Ils se dirigèrent donc d'un pas rapide à la terrasse de Florian Fortarome et tout en dégustant leurs glaces, Harry expliqua à Hermione de quoi il s'agissait :

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de le faire revenir et tes parents aussi ! Mais j'ai besoin de toi Hermione, je ne suis pas assez doué en potion et il faut des connaissances en arithmancie !

- Mais où as-tu trouvé le moyen de les faire revenir ?

- J'ai passé l'été à envoyer des hiboux. Je n'ai rien reçu qui puisse m'aider, et puis avant-hier, j'ai trouvé !Je suis parti de chez mon oncle et ma tante et je suis venu sur l'allée des embrumes. J'ai trouvé beaucoup de choses. J'ai passé la journée d'hier à faire le tri. Et regarde..

Il sortit une feuille froissée de sa poche de jean trop grand.

_**Potion de Réssucitatum** _

**_Tout d'abord, faire le plan arithmantique du défunt. L'analyser puis trouver, sa pierre et une partie de lui (cela peut être un cheveu, une photo, un ongle comme une partie de chair, du sang…)_**

**_Ensuite prendre un grand chaudron pouvant contenir un être humain et y déposer dans l'ordre :_**

**_La pierre du mort._**

**_Une langue de serpent fraîche._**

**_Deux cents grammes de poudre de scarabées._**

**_Trois plumes de phénix._**

**_Le plan arithmantique du défunt._**

**_Un œil de lézard._**

**_Mélanger et laisser poser pendant deux pleines lunes._**

**_Puis ajouter à minuit, le premier vendredi suivant la deuxième pleine lune, la partie choisie du défunt._**

**_Lorsque le dernier ingrédient aura été ajouté à la potion, il y aura des risques d'explosions pendant quarante secondes. Puis le défunt devrait sortir du chaudron nu._**

**_Mise en garde. Cette potion peut ne pas fonctionner si :_**

**_- Le défunt est décédé depuis plus de six mois,_**

**_- Le défunt est décédé de manière naturelle,_**

**_- Le défunt a été incinéré !_**

****

Hermione lut le parchemin en entier puis se mit à pleurer.

- Harry, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, mes parents ont été incinérés ! Ils ne pourront pas revenir…

- Je suis désolé Hermione.Répliqua Harry dans un souffle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione, la tête sur le torse de Harry sentit le cœur de ce dernier s'accélérer. Elle se ressaisit alors soudainement, manquant de renverser Harry de sa chaise.

- Je vais t'aider Harry ! Mais les ingrédients ne seront pas faciles à trouver. Il faudra encore en voler dans le bureau de Rogue et … Les plumes de phénix… Dans celui de Dumbledore ! On ne pourra jamais ! Il y a toujours les tableaux des anciens directeurs là-bas !

- Il va falloir faire sortir Fumseck du bureau ! Mais là où j'aurai besoin de toi c'est pour la pierre et la plante.

- Et tu as une partie de Sirius ?

- J'ai une photo de lui, elle date du mariage de mes parents, c'est Hagrid qui me l'avait donné lors de ma première année à Poudlard ! J'espère que ça sera suffisant !

Ils conclurent ensuite tous deux de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Ron, qui passerait certainement le plus clair de son année avec Padma.

Après qu'Hermione eut tenté de convaincre Harry de parler de son plan à l'Ordre et qu'il eut catégoriquement refusé, ils convinrent de ne pas reparler de cette potion avant d'être arrivé à l'école.

**voili voilou !!! ma nouvelle fics !!! j'attends plein de reviews si vous voulez la suite !! elle est deja ecrite mais j'attends de voir si ca vous interesse !!!**

**bisousss**

**diabella**


	2. chapitre 1

**Voilà, je vous présente le tout premier chapitre !!! je sais qu'il n'est pas bien long, tous les chapitres sont comme celui ci en fait, mais il y en a beaucoup au total !!!**

**alors maintenant : RAR**

**jay : ca je ne peux pas te le dire, en fait, il va y avoir plusieurs intrigues basées la dessus !!!**

**Lupini-filiae : merci pour ta review, j'ai accedé à ta requete, mais j'espere que ca ne t'empechera pas de lire la suite !!!**

**voila !! j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews, j'espere en avoir plus apres ce chapitre !!!**

**bisous**

**diabella (et merci à leoline pour son soutient !!! d'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien avoir de tes nouvelles miss !!!)**

Chapitre 1

Voyage dans le Poudlard Express

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione et Harry étaient installés dans le même compartiment du Poudlard-Express que Ron et Padma lorsque Neville, les bras remplis de bonbons, entra accompagné de Ginny.

- Bonjours vous tous, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Alors les dernières nouvelles de Voldemort ?

- Et bien, Neville, si ça ne te dérange pas, je ne préférerai pas qu'on en parle ! Dit Hermione ennuyée.

- Oh bien sur. Répondit Neville sur un ton d'excuse. Sinon, je vois que Ron et Padma vont bien !

- On ne peut mieux ! S'exclama Ron comme pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il vivait des instants merveilleux.

- Oui, il en oublie même ses amis… Insistèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux.

- Et vous, quand comptez-vous vous déclarer mutuellement votre flamme ? Interrogea Ginny pleine de malice.

Mais personne n'eu jamais de réponse puisqu'une autre personne décida de répondre à la place des intéressés.

- Potter et Granger ! Le survivant et la sang de bourbe ! J'espère ne plus être là quand vous tenterez de vous reproduire !

- Dégage Malefoy ! Si tu cherches tes deux gorilles, ils ne sont pas ici !

- Très subtil comme humour Weasley, mais à l'avenir, essaye de ne plus m'adresser la parole !

- Bon, Malefoy, si tu as fini, tu peux partir ! Déclara Harry d'un ton neutre au possible.

- Tiens, Potter le malin aurait perdu sa répartie en perdant son toutou adoré ?

Là, le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il sauta sur Malefoy et tenta de l'étrangler à mains nues lorsqu'il se souvint d'avoir eu à peu près cette attitude il y a deux ans, dans la cabane hurlante, alors qu'il pensait encore que Sirius était le traître qui avait fait assassiner ses parents. A cette pensée, il relâcha Malefoy qui commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air et qui repartit en courant après avoir lancé un "on se retrouvera Potter". Hermione aida ensuite Harry, visiblement sonné, à s'asseoir sur la banquette à coté d'elle puis Harry reprit ses esprits lorsque Ron le félicita d'avoir agressé Malefoy de la sorte.

- Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Ce petit prétentieux… Ah ! Bravo Harry ! C'était tout simplement brillant ! S'exclama Ron, visiblement aux anges.

- Ron ! Le réprimanda Hermione, il aurait pu le tuer ! Ce n'est pas brillant ! Puis se tournant vers Harry ; On devrait aller faire un tour Harry, tu as besoin de marcher un peu !

- Et où comptez-vous aller ? Les questionna Ron curieux.

- Cela ne te regarde pas Ronald. Dit Hermioneavec le ton habituel de Molly Weasley.

Ron grinça des dents et laissa partir Hermione et Harry, que l'on aurait pu, à cet instant, comparer à un zombi.

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione demanda à Harry :

- Il faisait allusion à Sirius ? Puis réalisant l'absurdité de sa question, elle ajouta, bien sur, que je sui bête ! Ce petit crétin cherche à te pousser à bout ! Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser faire Harry ! J'ai accepté de t'aider pour la potion. Mais ne me le fais pas regretter ! Nous allons toucher à de la magie qui est interdite ! Nul ne sait ce qu'il peut arriver ! La mort est quelque chose d'abstrait, d'inconnu.

- Je sais Hermione ! Répondit-il énervé. Si tu ne veux plus m'aider, je me débrouillerai seul !

- Harry… Lui dit-elle sur un ton réconfortant en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu souffres, je le sais, je te rappelle que j'ai moi-même perdu mes parents il y a peu de temps, je sais ce que tu ressens et si je t'aide, c'est parce que j'aimerai pouvoir avoir la chance de faire revenir mes parents… Tu as, apparemment, la possibilité de le faire, ne gâche pas ta chance. Et puis, dit-elle sur un ton plus malicieux, tu sais que je te suis indispensable pour cette potion. Il te faut un cerveau et je suis là !

Il lui offrit, pour toute réponse, un baisé sur le front qui déstabilisa quelque peu Hermione mais qui lui répondit par un sourire sincère.

**voila fin du chap 1 . à la semaine prochaine. les chap sont deja ecrits mais je prefere ne pas poster trop vite !**


	3. chapitre 2

**voila le second chapitre !!! un peu plus long que le précedent !!!**

**RAR :**

**Léoline : merci d'etre toujours au rendez vous ! j'espere que ma chtite fics te plaira jusqu'au bout !! et je trouve que ton dernier chapitre de clef de pensine est bien ! si tu veux le changer c'est comme tu veux, mais moi je l'ai trouvé parfait !!!**

**aurélie : et bien voila la suite !!! j'espere qu'elle te plaira tout autant !**

**Ilys : Sirius ??? et bien, je ne peux pas te dire quand il va revenir mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! il va falloir etre patiente !! ca ne sera pas trop long non plus, je te rassure !! mais bon, il faut rendre tout ca réaliste ... merci pour ta review !!**

**dloff: et bien le voila ton couple Harry Hermione !! bon, oki, pas exactement comme tu le voulais, mais bon... j'ai ecrit ce chapitre il y a un moment... mais je l'aime beaucoup ! j'espere que tu l'aimeras tout autant !!**

**Lupini-filiae : merci !!! j'espere bien avoir un pti message de toi à chaque chapitre !! ;) bisous et encore merci**

**Stellmaria : voila voila la suite !!! je sais que je pourrai tout poster en une fois mais je n'ai pas encore ecrit la fin et puis je prefere qu'il y ait une certaine progression... du suspence !!! lol !!! non, mais c'est vrai que je prefere mettre une semaine entre chaque chapitre !! et puis, tant que je n'ai pas un certain nombre de reviews... je ne poste pas !!! ;) merci pour ta review, bisous**

**voila pour les reponses aux reviews !!! en attendant, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de ma dire ce que vous en pensez !!!**

**diabella**

Chapitre 2

Un nouveau couple à Poudlard 

Hermione écoutait attentivement les prénoms des nouveaux élèves durant la répartition pendant que Ron et Harry discutaient de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch qu'il y aurait cette année :

- Alors Harry, tu penses que maintenant qu'Angélina a quitté Poudlard, le nouveau capitaine ça sera toi ?

- Non Ron, je ne pense pas, avait-il répondu tristement ; si Dumbledore a déjà refusé de me nommer préfet l'an dernier, il ne va sûrement pas me laisser être nommé Capitaine de l'équipe cette année.

Ron rougit, il savait qu'Harry aurait aimé être préfet à sa place et il pensait également qu'il l'aurait mérité plus que lui. Voyant l'air gêné de son ami, Harry répliqua comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Ron.

- Tu l'avais mérité Ron, je ne voulais pas dire que Dumbledore t'avait donné cette place parce que tu passais après moi, c'est juste que j'ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment… Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Pas de problème, avait répondu Ron qui retrouva bien vite le sourire quand Dumbledore annonça que la répartition était terminée ; on va enfin pouvoir manger !

- Ron ! l'interpella Hermione ; Tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ! Et tu ne connais pas un seul nom des nouveaux première année je suppose ! A quoi ca sert que tu sois préfet si tu ne montres pas le bon exemple !

- Mais Hermione, tu le fais bien pour nous deux…

- Ron, j'en ai assez de devoir être derrière toi sans arrêt ! Cette année, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider !

Ron fit la moue puis ajouta à voie basse à l'adresse d'Harry :

- Elle nous dit ça chaque année mais elle nous aide toujours !

- Sauf que là, tu vois Ron, je ne suis pas concerné, et puis…

- Et puis, depuis que tu sors avec Padma, Hermione cherche une occasion de se mettre en colère contre toi, ajouta Ginny qui avait entendu entre deux bouchées la conversation des deux garçons.

- Comment ca « l'occasion de se mettre en colère contre moi » ? demanda Ron, ahuri, plus pour lui même que pour Ginny.

- Et bien, Hermione et moi parlons beaucoup comme tu le sais et elle n'aime pas ton comportement depuis que tu es avec Padma, elle dit que tu négliges tes amis.

- Mais c'est faux ! s'exclama Ron, ce qui fit se retourner toute la table ; Harry ne pense pas ça lui, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Heu… et bien, c'est vrai que tu ne t'intéresses plus vraiment à nous depuis que tu es avec Padma…

Harry était mal à l'aise d'avoir dit cela mais il fallait bien avouer que Ron n'était plus le même depuis qu'il était devenu un bon gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait enfin la célébrité qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

- Alors c'est comme ça ? S'exclama-t-il de nouveau ; C'est ça qu'on appelle des amis !

- Ron ! Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Intervint à son tour Hermione. Tu le sais très bien ce que Harry vient de te dire ! Tu as attendu deux semaines après la mort de mes parents avant de m'envoyer un hiboux où tu avais simplement écrit « Hermione, désolé pour tes parents, amicalement Ron ». Alors je pense que tu n'as pas à nous en vouloir parce qu'on dit que tu nous délaisses !

Ron, ne sachant plus que dire, se rua de nouveau sur la nourriture.

A la fin du repas, les griffondors se dirigèrent dans leur dortoir pendant qu'Hermione et Ron présentèrent leurs nouveaux appartements aux premières année.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, ils s'affalèrent dans les fauteuils de la salle commune.

- Tu sais Hermione, pour tes parents, j'étais vraiment désolé et j'ai passé deux semaines à réfléchir à ce que je pourrai te dire. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Alors j'ai demandé à Papa. Et tu le connais, il est aussi délicat que moi…

- Ce n'est rien Ron, quand j'ai dit ca j'étais énervée. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que ce n'est pas simple, surtout par hibou. Mais je suis assez déboussolée en ce moment. Vivre avec mon oncle et ma tante dans un des plus beaux manoirs de Londres… Cela pourrait être un rêve pour certains mais pour moi, c'est un cauchemar !

Hermione s'effondra en larme. Ron, ne sachant quoi faire la prit maladroitement dans ses bras en tentant tant bien que mal de la consoler :

- Ce n'est rien Hermione, Harry et moi on est là, on va t'aider à surmonter ça. Et puis tu verras, quand les cours auront repris demain, tu auras la tête tellement occupée à réviser que tu n'y penseras plus.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- Je suis fatiguée. Merci Ron. Bonne nuit, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui déstabilisa ce pauvre Ron.

- Heu… Bonne nuit Hermione, à demain.

Elle monta dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux mais satisfaite d'avoir enfin pu parler avec Ron. Finalement, se dit-elle, il n'avait pas changé tant que cela.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par les cris de Lavande :

- Mais c'est affreux, qui a voler mon peignoir ! Celui que m'a offert mon père à Noël ! il est en soie pure ! C'est une catastrophe !

- Oh, Lavande, est-ce que cela te serrait venu à l'esprit que nous étions encore en train de dormir ? N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

- Toi cela t'es égal puisque maintenant tu es riche, lui avait rétorqué Lavande sur un ton de défi. J'ai vu ton nom dans les journaux moldus.

- Parce que tu penses que je suis heureuse d'avoir perdu mes parents, de les avoir laissé se faire tuer par Voldemort ? Tu n'es qu'une cruche sans cervelle Lavande ! Et fait moi plaisir, ne m'adresse plus la parole si c'est pour faire ce genre de réflexion débiles !

Hermione était hors d'elle. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard habillée. Elle sortit ensuite du dortoir sans un regard aux filles de la chambre et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la grande salle.

Elle y retrouva Harry, seul, à la table des griffondors. Elle s'installa à coté de lui. Il vit tout de suite qu'elle était énervée.

- Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Oh rien, c'est cette idiote de Lavande qui a encore fait des siennes ! Mais il est inutile d'en parler. Au fait, comment se fait-il qu'il y est si peu de monde dans la grande salle ?

- Il est tôt ! Le premier jour, les élèves passent plus de temps dans leur dortoir à se préparer qu'à déjeuner. Même si, dans ma chambre, ils dormaient encore quand je suis sorti.

Hermione sourit. Heureusement qu'Harry était là.

Il déjeunèrent pour ainsi dire en silence jusqu'à ce que Malefoy débarque accompagné de ses deux gorilles.

- Potter ! Alors encore en train de fricoter avec ta sang de bourbe préférée ? avait-il dit tout bas. Fais attention, cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas me frapper, les professeurs seraient tous témoins.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te frapper Malefoy, d'ailleurs, tu as entièrement raison, Hermione et moi sommes ensembles depuis ce matin. Et nous souhaitions que tu sois le premier au courant.

Malefoy fut à tel point étonné qu'il partit sans rien dire. Hermione qui n'avait rien dit jusque là attendit que les trois Serpentards furent assez loin pour éclater de rire. Harry, quand à lui, se retenait. Il lui fit alors signe de sortir de la grande salle avant qu'on ne les remarque d'avantage.

Une fois dans le parc, ils s'assirent au bord du lac. Ils s'étaient enfin calmé. Harry était songeur.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Oh rien, c'est juste que je me demandais comment nous allions faire maintenant que tout le monde va croire que nous sommes ensemble.

- Et bien, répondit Hermione d'un ton sérieux, je pense que si tout le monde nous croit ensemble, cela simplifiera bien des choses. Pour faire revenir Sirius tout d'abord, nous n'aurons pas à nous justifier de vouloir passer du temps seuls et puis, elle sourit malicieusement ; C'était tellement agréable de voir la tête de Malefoy…

- Oui tu as raison, mais ils vont sûrement s'attendre à des démonstrations d'affections public.

- Tu sais Harry, continua Hermione, reprenant son sérieux. Lorsque j'étais avec Viktor, nous ne nous sommes jamais montrés en public.

- En effet. Mais nous devrions peut être en parler à Ron. Il réfléchit un instant ; non, en fait, il ne vaut mieux pas, et puis, je pense qu'il s'en fiche…

Ils restèrent ainsi tout les deux assis au bord du lac en silence pendant quelques minutes puis Hermione se souvint qu'elle devait aller voir MacGonagall pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Elle laissa donc Harry seul dans le parc.

A neuf heures, Hermione était déjà devant la salle de métamorphose. Elle avait trois heure de cours avec MacGonagall. Elle en était ravie. Elle consultait son emploi du temps lorsqu'Harry vint lui souffler dans le coup et la gratifier d'un baiser sur la joue. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se retourna et, constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, elle lui offrit un sourire radieux.

Ils avaient cours avec les Serdaigles. Harry et Hermione s'assirent donc au premier rang et Ron et Padma s'installèrent derrières eux. Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis un quart d'heure, MacGonagall expliquait le programme de l'année, lorsque Ron tapa sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui glissa un papier dans les mains. Harry lu le bout de parchemin et donna un coup de coude à Hermione en lui passant le papier. Une fois qu'elle l'eut lu, elle sourit sincèrement, puis elle dit à Harry à voix basse :

- Répond à Ron que nous comptions lui dire que nous étions ensemble mais que cela ne s'est fait que ce matin et que nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis.

Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil et inscrivit au dos du parchemin ce que venait de lui dicter Hermione. Il fit passer le papier à Ron qui ne donna pas de réponse par la suite. Les trois heures se passèrent ainsi dans le calme et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à terme, Le professeur MacGonagall demanda le silence afin qu'elle puisse annoncer une nouvelle particulièrement importante à ses élèves.

- Mes enfants, comme Dumbledore vous l'a signalé hier, nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est pourquoi, cette semaine, ce cours ne sera pas assuré. Mais sachez que dès la semaine prochaine, le professeur Rogue assurera ce cours à mi-temps. Son emploi du temps de cette année ne lui permettant pas d'assurer tout ces cours, vous ne pourrez bénéficier que de la moitié des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal en attendant que le directeur ne trouve un remplaçant.

La classe se tue un moment, sous le choc, puis, le professeur indiqua à ses élèves qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Ils ne se firent pas priver mais une fois la porte passée, les remarques fusèrent dans le couloir.

Tout la journée, on n'entendit parler que de cela. Rogue étant détesté de tous, seuls les serpentards se réjouissaient d'une pareille nouvelle.

Les griffondors avaient seulement quatre heures de défense contre les forces du mal le lundi après-midi. Hermione et Harry décidèrent ainsi de passer leur après midi dans le parc, profitant du dernier mois de beau temps pour préparer leur projet : Faire revenir Sirius.

**voila !!! j'espere recevoir encore plein de reviews !!! je pars mardi soir en vacances et je ne reviens que dimanche, donc je ne sais pas quand vous aurez le prochain chapitre !!! alors voila !!! joyeux noelà tous !!!**


	4. chapitre 3

**Coucou !!! alors apres les fetes, je reposte !!! (ou riposte... au choix... bon oki, c'était pas tres drole !!)**

**alors j'ai bien eu vos reviews et elles me font toujours autant plaisir, mais j'en attendais un petit peu plus ! Braf, là n'est pas la question... Qu'est ce que je vous prépare aujourd'hui ??? Suspence...**

**J'avais oublié le disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse JKR !! qui a fini le tome 6 !! il était temps !!! **

**

* * *

**

**RAR : **

**Ti-Ni.Nani : merci pour ta review, j'espere que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !!!**

**Stellmaria : alors je ne peux pas vraiment te dire ce qu'il en est de la relation Harry/Hermione, ca gacherait le suspence... mais à mon avis, tu ne t'attends pas du tout à ce qu'il va se passer !!! merci pour ta reviews, et continue de me dire ce que tu en penses, ca me fait toujours plaisir !!!**

**Lupini-filiae : voila la suite !!! en esperant qu'elle te plaise autant que le reste !! Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu appelles "action" alors bon... dans ce chapitre, tu as surtout des indices pour la suite !!! mais je ne t'en dis pas plus !! bonne lecture !!!**

**

* * *

**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !!!**

Chapitre 3

Le retour du polynectar. 

Hermione se prélassait au soleil depuis une heure déjà. Elle et Harry venaient de finir leur pique-nique. Ils avaient, en effet, préféré manger dehors. Ils en avaient donc profité pour aller voir Dobby aux cuisines et lui avaient demandé de leur concocter un petit repas. Il en avait été ravi et les avait prié de revenir dès qu'ils le souhaitaient. La rumeur comme quoi ils étaient en couple n'avait pas échappé à l'elfe de maison, et il avait été impossible à Hermione et Harry de le convaincre que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour être tranquilles.

- Hermione ! répéta Harry pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils avaient terminé leur repas ; tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de s'y mettre ? Si la potion doit mijoter plusieurs mois, autant commencer maintenant !

- Oui, mais laisses-moi un peu digérer Harry !

- Ca fait une heure que tu digères !

Hermione leva un œil et lui fit un regard coquin :

- Tu ne veux pas digérer avec moi, allongé dans l'herbe fraîche ?

- Hermione ! lui répondit-il d'un ton faussement outré ; voyons, on pourrait nous surprendre !

- C'est ça l'idée…

Elle lui sauta au coup, le renversant en arrière sur le sol. Ils partirent alors tous deux dans un fou rire.

Une fois calmés, ils rangèrent leur déjeuner et se mirent à réfléchir.

- Alors, comment allons-nous faire pour nous procurer sa pierre ? Commença Hermione.

- Déjà, il faudrait savoir ce que c'est !

- Harry, ne soit pas bête, il s'agit sans aucun doute du rubis. Lui répondit Hermione, pour qui cela paraissait évident.

- Le rubis ? L'interrogea Harry.

- Oui, j'ai lu ça quelque part… Le rubis correspond à toute personne sincère et fidèle en amitié. Une personne qui a profondément aimé, mais qui n'a jamais eu de véritable amour dans sa vie. En d'autres termes, une personne dont la passion en amour se consume vite alors que celle en amitié ne se consume jamais.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais si bien Sirius… s'étonna Harry.

- Je sais observer les gens. De plus, chez les sorciers, il n'y a que les pierres précieuses qui puissent correspondre aux sangs pures. Pour toi, il s'agirait du granite.

- Ah bon… Et pour toi ?

- Pour moi ca serait le marbre… Ne me demande pas pourquoi… La réponse m'énerve !

- D'accord, donc nous connaissons le nom de la pierre ; le rubis. Je te fais confiance ma Mione.

- Tiens, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ca ! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Bah, il faut bien que je te trouve un surnom puisque nous sommes censé être un couple. Regarde Ronny et Paddy…

Ils repartirent alors tous deux dans fou rire.

- Non, tu mens Harry, je ne les ai jamais entendu s'appeler comme ca !

- Et bien, Ron, quand il me parle d'elle d'un air amoureux, la surnomme comme ca.

Hermione plongea dans ses pensées.

- Hermione, tu étais amoureuse de Ron, non ? La questionna timidement Harry.

- Je ne crois pas, il s'intéressait trop à des filles superficielles, et puis il était tellement immature, ca n'aurait jamais collé.

- Tu as peut-être raison. En tout cas, il nous a bien délaissé depuis qu'il est avec cette Serdaigle ! S'indigna Harry.

- N'en parlons plus, que nous faut-il d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle, dans l'espoir de changer de conversation. Ah oui, son plan arithmantique !

- Heu… Ca, tu ne m'en veux pas si je te laisse le faire seule ?

- Et bien, non, mais j'aurai sûrement besoin de te poser quelques question. Tu as vu son arbre généalogique et tu connais sa date de naissance. Pour le reste, je trouverai par moi même.

- Ok, ensuite, pour les plumes de phénix, on va faire comment ?

- J'avais ma petite idée, mais ca ne va pas être facile !

- Dis toujours, répondit un Harry intéressé.

- Et bien, hésita Hermione, nous allons devoir refaire du polynectar !

- Beark ! non, Hermione, tu ne peux pas me demander de boire à nouveau ce truc infecte !

- C'est moi qui le boirai !

- Ah alors d'accord. Harry parut réfléchir puis ajouta ; Mais il faut plusieurs mois avant qu'il soit prêt ?

Hermione lui fit alors un sourire radieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça bêtement ?

- Oh Harry ! Je ne souris pas bêtement ! J'ai une fiole où il reste du polynectar !

- Mais il est encore bon ? Enfin, je veux dire, depuis le temps que tu l'as… Tu es sur qu'il va encore faire effet ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Et bien, j'ai fait attention aux conditions de conservation et…

- D'accord, d'accord, je te fais confiance, la coupa-t-il brusquement.

- Tu es trop impatient ; remarqua Hermione. Je sais que tu veux retrouver ton parrain, Harry mais il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de notre coté et pour cela, il ne faut surtout pas se précipiter !

- Je sais, mais tu me connais, je n'ai aucune patience…

Hermione lui expliqua alors son plan. Elle comptait sur Harry pour faire diversion, de sorte que le directeur sorte assez longtemps de son bureau pour qu'Hermione puisse y pénétrer tranquillement, prendre les trois plumes de Fumseck et s'en aller sans que les tableaux des anciens directeurs ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit ! Néanmoins, elle savait que cette affaire ne serait pas simple. Dumbledore avait des manières, des attitudes que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas… Mais elle comptait faire tout son possible pour aider Harry à retrouver son parrain.

Harry quand à lui, proposa de faire exploser une bonne dizaine de Bombes à bouse dans le Hall mais Hermione lui dit que c'était une mauvaise idée :

- Tu comprends Harry, si tu fais ca, c'est avec Rusard que tu vas avoir des problèmes ! Il faudrait quelque chose qui fasse que Dumbledore soit impliqué personnellement.

- Peut-être que Fred et Georges pourront m'aider ? Proposa-t-il de nouveau.

- Non ! Elle réfléchit un instant, puis ; j'ai trouvé Harry ! Tu vas aller voir le directeur et lui dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, que depuis que mes parents sont mort, je ne suis plus la même, que tu me vois travailler mais que je le fais maintenant sans plaisir…

- Ah oui, ca c'est sûr, il va croire que tu es malade… Travailler sans plaisir, quelle drôle d'idée, se moqua-t-il.

- Harry, je suis sérieuse… Tu vois autre chose toi ?

- Et bien, je pourrai rajouter que moi aussi je vais mal à cause du décès de Sirius et que c'est pour ca que nous sommes, toi et moi, devenus si proches.

- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée Harry !

Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi à trouver les mots exactes qu'Harry utiliserait pour parler au directeur. Ils décidèrent également de mettre à exécution leur plan dès le jeudi suivant ; pendant les deux heures d'option de défense contre les forces du mal qu'ils n'avaient pas à cause de l'absentéisme de leur professeur.

**voila ! à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !!! bisousssssss**


	5. chapitre 4

**Bonjour, et désolé de cette longue attente... mais bon... je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster... c'est chose faite maintenant et j'espere que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour le retard ! (la fics est deja ecrite donc je la posterai en entiere, de cela, soyez certain, par contre, je ne peux pas vous dire quand je mettrai la suite !)**

**disclamer : tout est TOUJOURS a Mrs JK Rowling ! et c'est tant mieux... nnon? d'ailleurs, felicitation pour son bébé une petite fille... **

**RAR**

_Stellmaria : desolé de mon retard, vraiment, et merci beaucoup pour ton message ! esperons que la suite te plaise !_

_nfertari: merci ! voila la suite ! _

_Magic-Pinky : ahaha ... vont ils reussirent à le faire revenir ... suspence... encore un peu de patience et tu le sauras ! courage et merci pour tes messages !_

_Ti-Ni.Nani : merci pour ton message et merci aussi d'etre toujours aussi fidele ! bonne lecture !_

_Lisia : en fait, Harry est tellement excité qu'il ne serait pas capable de reussir quoi que ce soit pour le moment, de plus,il veut tellement que ca fonctionne qu'il prefere ne pas prendre de risque et laisser hermione tout faire, mais ne t'inquiete pas, ca va s'arranger ..._

_Lupini-filiae : tu as raison, elle sait observer Sirius... mais pourquoi ?_

**Allez cette fois, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! bisoussssssss a tous, et a bientot j'espere !**

Chapitre 4

Le bureau de Dumbledore

La semaine fut longue pour Harry et Hermione. Ces deux là ne se quittaient plus.

Lors de leur cours de potion, Rogue se montra d'ailleurs d'excellente humeur. Il était au courant pour les deux tourtereaux et il n'avait pas manqué de leur faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de leur relation. Ainsi, le mercredi matin, lorsqu'il passait dans les rangs, vérifiant le contenu des chaudrons, la couleur des substance et la couleur de la vapeur qui s'en dégageait, il glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione, de sorte que seuls elle et Harry, qui était assis à ses cotés, ne puissent entendre.

- Il était temps que vous trouviez enfin chaussure à votre pied Miss Granger. Et qui pouvait mieux faire l'affaire qu'une célébrité tel que Monsieur Potter ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas, après Monsieur Krum, qui, l'on m'a dit, est dans un état lamentable depuis que vous l'avez laissé tomber l'été dernier, Monsieur Potter était vraiment fait pour vous ! Monsieur Weasley n'est pas jaloux j'espère ?

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Harry, sous la table, lui tenait la main mais manquait de la broyer tellement il était en colère lui aussi. Rogue, sachant pertinemment dans quel état étaient ses deux élèves, avait une expression d'infini contentement. Il ajouta, comme pour les achever.

- Non, vous avez raison Miss, je ne pense pas que Monsieur Weasley ne se préoccupe de votre couple… Il fit une courte pause, comme pour insister d'avantage sur ce qu'il allait dire. Encore faudrait-il qu'il se préoccupe de votre amitié!

Il avait dit cela de son ton le plus doucereux. Hermione et Harry étaient à deux doigts d'exploser de rage. Si bien qu'aucun des deux ne pu réussir sa potion. Celle d'Hermione était devenue rouge au lieu du bleu ciel recommandé et celle d'Harry avait explosé deux minutes avant la fin du cours. Rogue en profita pour leur enlever des points et demanda à Harry de nettoyer sa paillasse avant de partir, ce qu'il mit le plus de temps imaginable à faire. Rogue, qui faisait sortir les élèves de sa classe ne pu le surveiller lorsque, par extraordinaire, Peeves passa par là, lâchant des boules puantes par ci, et d'autres par là. Rogue du donc courir chercher Rusard au rez-de-chaussée, laissant Harry, seul, dans sa salle de cours. Ce dernier en profita pour passer dans la réserve en quatrième vitesse et y récupérer une langue de serpent fraîche à qui il lança un sort de réfrigération afin qu'elle reste à température, trois cent gramme de poudre de scarabée au lieu de deux cents, et deux yeux de lézard au lieu d'un. Ne connaissant pas les quantités exactes, il avait préféré mesurer large. Il n'eut d'ailleurs aucun remords à voler tous ces ingrédients étant donné la méchanceté dont Rogue avait fait preuve durant ce cours. Harry avait ensuite nettoyé impeccablement sa paillasse et était sorti de la salle en courant, espérant de tout son cœur que Rogue ait oublié qu'il avait du rester seul dans la salle pour nettoyer et espérant également ne pas le croiser au détour d'un couloir.

Il avait alors rejoint Hermione aussi vite qu'il avait pu dans la grande salle, la priant de se dépêcher de manger afin qu'ils montent les ingrédients dans sa chambre. Un fois dans le dortoir de celle-ci – que Harry avait réussi à atteindre grâce à un sortilège tout simple d'Hermione – il avait ouvert son sac et avait déposé sur le lit les divers ingrédients que la jeune fille s'était empressée de mettre en lieu sûr.

- Il ne manque plus que les plumes de Phénix, lui avait-elle fait remarquer.

- Et le plan arithmantique ?

- Je l'ai fini hier soir.

- Oh, Hermione, tu es géniale !

Il l'avait alors prise dans ses bras, ce qui l'avait quelque peu déstabilisée.

Le jeudi matin, Harry était tout excité à l'idée que bientôt, tous les ingrédients seraient enfin réunis pour faire revenir Sirius. Hermione, quant à elle, était terriblement tendue. Elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à se faire passer, l'espace de quelques minutes, pour Dumbledore. Harry avait beau la rassurer en lui disant que si ce n'était pas elle, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait, un jour, prendre la place du grand directeur, elle ne l'écoutait pas.

A huit heures, seuls les élèves ayant pris l'option défense contre les forces du mal étaient encore dans la grande salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner ou dans leur dortoir, en train de s'octroyer une grasse matinée. Hermione et Harry, quant à eux, avaient dit à Ron qu'ils voulaient être un peu seuls, ce qui avait particulièrement vexé ce dernier :

- Et après, vous dites que c'est moi qui vous délaisse ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Je veux passer un peu de temps avec vous, et vous préférez aller vous bécoter je ne sais où.

- Non Ron, si tu veux rester avec nous, c'est simplement parce que Padma est en option Divination et que tu ne veux pas rester tout seul !

Ron, encore une fois, ne su quoi dire et préféra se retirer avant que la conversation ne s'envenime davantage.

Harry et Hermione, allèrent s'installer dans la salle sur demande. Ils y déposèrent les ingrédients, et une fois cela fait, ils eurent un regard entendu ; il était temps d'y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent donc, avec la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione se cacha sous la cape, tenant fermement la carte ouverte dans ses main pendant qu'Harry, la mine dépitée, prononçait le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci, après qu'Harry ait frappé trois coups à la porte, l'invita à entrer.

- Bonjour Harry. Cela faisait bien longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me rendre visite. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ? Tu n'as pas cours ? Il réfléchit un instant et, avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre, continua ; Non ! Suis-je bête, tu as pris l'option défense contre les forces du mal !

- Oui monsieur.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'embête tant ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Harry ?

- Oui, je suis venu pour en parler, mais je préférerai qu'on en parle dehors.

- Ah bon ? Répondit le directeur, surpris. Si tu veux Harry ! Allons faire une balade dans le parc.

Ils sortirent ainsi tout deux du bureau, et Hermione, après avoir ajouté à la potion de polynectar un poil de la barbe de Dumbledore, ôta la cape d'invisibilité, prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quelques tableaux se retournèrent et un vieux sorcier lui demanda :

- Alors Albus, vous n'étiez pas parti discuter avec Harry Potter dans le parc ?

Hermione réfléchit rapidement, elle devait imiter la voix de son directeur… et que pouvait-elle bien répondre à cela ?

- J'avais oublié quelque chose Raspar, se souvint-elle en regardant plus attentivement le vieillard du portrait.

- Bien alors, allez-y mon cher, prenez ce que vous avez oublié.

Les tableaux se rendormirent à peu près tous, les autres étaient en train de somnoler. Hermione se dirigea alors le plus calmement qu'elle pu vers Fumseck et le caressa tout en lui expliquant pourquoi elle voulait trois de ses plumes. Elle se rappelait avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus. Un phénix se laissera ôter des plumes s'il pense que cela est justifié. Il ne broncha pas longtemps et lui donna les plumes. Hermione lui demanda ensuite de ne rien dire à Dumbledore à propos de sa venue, sachant pertinemment que le phénix n'était pas dupe quant à son déguisement. Il inclina sa tête en signe d'approbation. Hermione le remercia et quitta le bureau du directeur au plus vite. Un fois dans le couloir, elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle manqua de renverser le professeur MacGonagall qui passait par là.

- Albus ? Mais que vous arrive-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle, visiblement interloquée par un tel comportement.

- Heu…

Hermione cherchait désespérément une excuse. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à remettre la cape d'invisibilité, ni à regarder la carte du maraudeur !

- Heu, je dois rejoindre Harry, il veux me parler. Vous désiriez quelque chose Minerva ?

- Non, je voulais simplement savoir si vous aviez trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Non, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Excusez-moi professeur mais Harry doit m'attendre.

- Oh, oui bien sûr, à plus tard Albus.

Hermione salua son professeur de métamorphose puis atteignit le plus vite possible le couloir suivant, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle enfila alors la cape d'invisibilité et couru vers la salle sur demande.

**alors... suspence... vous aurez la suite plus tard !**


	6. chapitre 5

**Bien ! On en est presque aux moments d'action ! Sachez que pour le moment, il y a 28 chapitres ! Que je corrige moi meme et modifie... Blablabla ... D'où le retard quant aux postes !**

**voila, sur ce, je mets mes deux reviews... sniff... en espérant en avoir plus ...**

**RAR : **

**Stellmaria : merci d'etre toujours fidele au poste ! Pour ton idée elle est tres bien ! je crois l'avoir lu dans une autre fics, mais c'est super romantique je trouve ! Enfin, comme je l'ai deja dit, la romance n'est pas sur Harry ET Hermione... mais ils auront tous les deux un(e) amoureux(se) dans mon histoire ! en ce qui concerne Ron, j'avoue que j'ai du mal avec son caractere, c'est pour ca que je le mets volontairement à l'ecart ! enfin il reste dans l'histoire mais je crois que ca va te plaire ! bonne lecture ! dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! Je sais que le début est assez long, en plus je mets du temps a poster, mais bon...**

**Lupini-filiae : voila la suite ! bonne lecture !**

**Magaliocha : merci pour les encouragements, voila la suite ! j'espere qu'elle te plaira tout autant !**

**Miss-tinguet91 : ouaw, merci poulette ! merci d'etre ma premiere lectrice, de corriger la plus part de mes fautes, de m'aider à ameliorer cette fics quand il y a des repetitions...etc.. mais surtout, merci de me laisser gerer le tout, de ne rien m'imposer ! c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux... j'adore garder le POUVOIR ! lol ! Alors merci pour tout! bisous  
**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Deux mois dans la salle sur demande

Harry et Dumbledore étaient maintenant assis dans le parc. Dumbledore paraissait inquiet.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas professeur ?

Oh Harry, ce sont encore des soucis de vieillard, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ca !

C'est à propos du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

Oui et non, je ne pense pas que j'arrive à en trouver un cette année, ca me ferait presque regretter le professeur Ombrage…

Harry eut une expression horrifiée.

Je plaisante Harry ! Le rassura le directeur, lui faisant, par la même, un clin d'œil.

Harry, maintenant presque rassuré, le questionna :

Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas au professeur Lupin de revenir ?

Tu sais Harry, tu n'as pas vu Rémus depuis longtemps... Il est vraiment mal en point depuis que Sirius est mort.

Alors pourquoi pas vous professeur ?

Harry, être directeur n'est pas de tout repos tu sais ! je ne peux pas tout faire… Mais parlons plutôt de ce qui nous amène. Tu as eu raison de me faire venir ici, c'est vraiment plus agréable que de parler en étant enfermés dans mon bureau. Alors vas-y Harry, je t'écoute.

Et bien, c'est Hermione, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a, mais je sens qu'elle va mal.

C'est normal Harry, Hermione vient de perdre ses parents, elle souffre énormément. Et je pense que tu es la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Bien professeur, enfin, mieux que ce qu'il ne paraît. Justement, je pense que ca me fait du bien d'être avec Hermione. Elle sait ce que je vis, elle me comprend.

Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez rapprochés. Je suis content si cela vous permet à tous deux d'aller mieux.

Merci monsieur, mais vous savez, Hermione et moi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble, enfin, je veux dire, en couple.

Oui, je dois t'avouer que je me posai des questions. Vous m'apparaissez plus comme des frères et sœurs.

C'est comme cela que nous nous voyons aussi.

Bon alors tout va bien !Pour Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, cela lui passera si tu es là pour la soutenir. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire Harry, j'en retourne à ma paperasse de bureau.

Le directeur rejoignit son bureau tandis qu'Harry courrait à son tour vers la salle sur demande.

Une fois la porte fermée, il sauta sur Hermione :

Alors tu l'as ?

Heu… A vrai dire, je crois qu'on va avoir des problèmes, j'ai croisé MacGonagall et… Je suis sure qu'elle sait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Dumbledore ! Elle a dû me reconnaître! on pouvait sentir des tremblements dans la voix d'Hermione, elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Oh Harry, comment je vais faire si elle m'a reconnu ?

Mais non ! Je suis sur qu'elle ne sait même pas que tu n'avais pas cours…

Ne soit pas ridicule Harry, c'est quand même la directrice des Griffondors !

Mais est-ce que tu as les plumes ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Oui je les ai ! Mais tu penses que MacGonagall va me renvoyer ?

Mais non Hermione ! Elle ne peut pas savoir que c'était toi de toute manière…

Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Elle lui tendit les trois plumes. Harry appela Dobby qui arriva sans tarder.

Dobby, est-ce que tu pourrais veiller à ce que personne n'utilise cette salle pendant deux mois ?

Bien sûr monsieur. Dobby se fera une joie de vous rendre service.

Merci Dobby, ajouta Hermione avant que l'elfe ne disparaisse dans un "flop".

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent alors devant le chaudron et Hermione déposa un à un les ingrédients, prenant le plus grand soin possible.

Une fois terminé, ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer au soleil. Harry n'avait pas eu l'air aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps. Voyant qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'air aussi ravi que lui, il lui glissa tendrement à l'oreille.

Je t'assure que tu n'auras pas de problèmes… Je suis sûr que MacGonagall ne t'a pas reconnue.

Ce n'est pas cela. C'est juste que je me disais que tu allais bientôt retrouver Sirius et que je me retrouverai à nouveau seule…

Mais non Hermione ! Je ne te laisserai jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ca ! Tu es ma seule famille maintenant. Je ne conçois même pas vivre sans toi…

Oh Harry, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots, comme je suis heureuse de t'avoir, toi aussi tu es ma seule famille maintenant.

Je sais... par contre, je me demandai quelque chose…

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Et bien, quand Sirius reviendra, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? On ne peut pas le cacher… Il a déjà passé sa vie enfermé, il préférerait mourir à nouveau plutôt que d'être emprisonné.

Je sais Harry, j'y ai déjà pensé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de solution. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux toujours pas en parler à Dumbledore ?

Certain, il nous empêcherait de le faire revenir !

Alors je ne sais pas Harry.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée, puis de la semaine, puis du mois, installés tous les deux seuls dans le parc, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil.

Chaque jours, ils allaient vérifier que personne n'était entré dans la salle sur demande. C'était devenu leur sanctuaire. Ron ne cherchait plus à savoir où ils étaient et ce qu'ils y faisaient car à chaque fois qu'il avait eu l'audace de poser une simple question, il s'était fait rembarrer, que ce soit par Hermione ou par Harry.

Concernant Sirius, aucun des deux griffondor n'avait trouvé une solution. Ils remettaient sans arrêt à plus tard et Harry se disait que s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'ici là, de toute manière, tout le monde serait tellement content de retrouver Sirius qu'ils ne chercheraient pas à réprimander les deux étudiants.

Rogue avait constaté les vols qui avaient eu lieu dans sa réserve et soupçonnant Harry – sans preuves bien évidemment – il avait décidé de se venger sur les deux jeunes gens à chacun de ses cours.

Le professeur MacGonagall, quant à elle, n'avait apparemment jamais eu de doute quant à l'identité du directeur lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Hermione lors de sa virée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lui-même avait cherché à revoir Harry quelques semaines plus tard, afin de savoir si Hermione allait mieux. Harry l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'ils avaient tous deux trouvé une passion commune mais lorsque Dumbledore avait cherché à savoir de quoi il s'agissait, Harry lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que celase sache, ce que le directeur avait parfaitement accepté.

Aucun professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'avait encore été nommé et c'était toujours Rogue qui enseignait cette matière.


	7. chapitre 6

**Voilà voilà, je suis de retour, avec la suite et ... le retour de Sirius... peut-etre ... vous verrez ! et ce n'est que le début de l'histoire !**

**bon place au RAR !**

**Magic-Pinky : et bien, tu l'as la suite ! merci de me donner ton avis à chaque fois, continue, ca me motive ! bisous**

**ally : c'est vrai, ca devient de plus en plus interessant ! tu me flattes... Enfin, je peux te dire que la suite promet d'etre bien plus mouvementé !**

**Lupini-filiae : voilà, ca a avancé ! le voila ce Sirius... ca fait du bien de l'avoir de nouveau parmis nous ! mais quelle surprise nous reserve-t-il dans ce chapitre ! une surprise de taille ! suspence...**

**Natalia : voilà la suite ! desolé pour le retard, ca ira plus vite maintenant normalement ! merci pour ta review... ca fait plaisir !**

**flying4ngel : merci merci merci ! je suis super contente que ca te plaise ! Je dis une review mais je ne te garanti pas que cela se dise comme ca ! En tout ca, merci ! en ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitres, etant donné qu'ils sont écrit d'avance... je ne changerai pas la taille ! et puis, je me limite en général à 1200 mots par chap (c'est une moyenne...) Sirius aussi je l'imaginais super beau ... arf... je reve... lol ...Voila, merci encore !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Problèmes en perspective

Enfin, nous étions le vendredi suivant la dernière pleine lune. Cela faisait deux mois que la potion mijotait dans la salle sur demande et Harry bouillonnait d'excitation. Il ne cessait de répéter à Hermione que c'était pour ce soir, qu'il fallait absolument que ca marche, etc. Hermione quant à elle, était plutôt inquiète ; Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de solution pour Sirius et elle avait terriblement peur que la potion n'échoue. C'est pourquoi Harry et elle se retrouvèrent dès dix-huit heure dans la salle sur demande. Hermione avait apparemment pensé à tout, Harry étant trop énervé à l'idée de pouvoir enfin revoir son parrain. Elle avait ainsi veillé à ce qu'il prenne des vêtements pour Sirius, qui, rappelons-le, était destiné à sortir nu du chaudron, et surtout, à ce qu'il n'oublie pas la photo de Sirius.

Ils patientèrent ainsi jusqu'à minuit moins une, se résignant à trouver une solution concernant le devenir plus que prochain de Sirius.

A minuit, Hermione déposa délicatement la photo de Sirius dans le chaudron. Ils attendirent alors, impatient, qu'il se passe quelque chose mais rien… Les secondes leurs paraissaient des heures et les minutes des jours. Harry s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsqu'il se produit une plainte déchirante. Les deux griffondors protégèrent leurs oreilles. Cela dura quelques minutes puis la plainte fut suivie d'une pluie d'étincelles, on entendit ensuite une foule rire au éclat pour enfin n'entendre que la respiration saccadé des deux jeunes gens paniqués. Ils se redressèrent lentement, s'attendant sûrement à une nouvelle catastrophe lorsqu'ils entendirent tousser à l'intérieur du chaudron. Harry s'approcha prudemment mais Hermione le retint par le bras, lui montrant sa réticence. Il lui offrit un regard sur de lui et elle desserra son étreinte. Harry s'approcha alors du chaudron et passa sa tête par dessus lorsqu'une tête en sortie.

Le Sirius du chaudron avait tout juste vingt ans. Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment ce faisait-il que la potion ait ratée ? Elle avait pourtant tout vérifié elle même. Puis elle eu une illumination ; la photo de Sirius ne datait-elle pas du mariage des parents d'Harry ? Et quel âge avait-il à ce moment là ? Vingt ans ! Elle avait trouvé. Elle se précipita vers Harry pour lui faire part de sa réflexion mais constata qu'il était en grande conversation avec son parrain. Ce dernier avait revêtu les vêtements d'Harry. Il paraissait assez déboussolé. Harry, voyant qu'Hermione avait enfin daigné revenir parmi eux, la présenta à son parrain :

Heu… Sirius, voici Hermione Granger, c'est grâce à elle que je t'ai fait revenir !

Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, d'où suis-je parti ? questionna-t-il.

Et bien, pour ne pas vous mentir, tenta Hermione, essayant d'être le plus clair possible, à notre époque, c'est à dire en 1996, vous êtes mort.

Mais il y a encore quelques secondes, j'étais au mariage de mon meilleur ami, James Potter, et là, je me retrouve je ne sais où, en compagnie d'un jeune garçon qui prétend être Harry Potter et une jeune fille que je n'ai jamais vu et qui me dit que je suis mort. MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?

A vrai dire, non Sirius, en fait, nous voulions tellement que tu reviennes que nous avons fabriqué une potion. Commença Harry.

Et le problème, c'est que Harry n'avait qu'une seule photo de vous, au mariage de ses parents. Est-ce que vous comprenez maintenant ? acheva Hermione.

Sirius ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, ils le firent donc asseoir sur un des canapé où ils avaient tout deux discuté des heures durant. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de demander :

Est-ce que Dumbledore est toujours là ?

Oui bien sur.

Alors je voudrai le voir… Tout de suite.

Hermione et Harry eurent un regard entendu et emmenèrent donc Sirius au bureau de Dumbledore sous la cape d'invisibilité, expliquant à Sirius que Rusard était toujours là et qu'il rodait le plus clair de son temps dans les couloirs.

Ainsi, une fois le bureau de Dumbledore atteint, ils n'eurent pas besoin de frapper. Le directeur ouvrit la porte, l'air très en colère. Les deux adolescents ne faisaient pas les fiers. Dumbledore les fit entrer et passa les quinze premières minutes à répondre posément aux questions de Sirius. Un fois ce dernier rassasier de question, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et Hermione :

Je ne suis vraiment pas fier de vous ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez bien compte de ce que cela a impliqué ? On ne modifie pas impunément les couloirs du temps. Je pensai que vous le saviez Miss Granger.

Ce n'est pas la faute d'Hermione, intervint Harry, c'est moi qui l'ai supplié de m'aider.

Toi aussi Harry, tu me déçois beaucoup. J'avais confiance en toi, je pensais que tu me disais la vérité quand tu clamais que tout allait bien. Mais tu m'as menti et je ne tolère pas le mensonge.

Je suis désolé professeur, mais je n'avais plus personne, Sirius était la seule famille qu'il me restait.

Sirius intervint alors à son tour :

Albus, je pense qu'il ne faut pas les blâmer, s'ils disent vrai, je pense que j'aurai fait la même chose.

Je sais Sirius, et c'est bien là le problème ! Tu n'as jamais tenu compte des règlements ; en cela on peut dire qu'Harry tient bien de toi et de James ; mais Miss Granger, elle était l'équilibre, elle était là pour calmer les abus.

Comme Rémus ? Comme Rémus qui n'a jamais été capable de le faire…

Mais Miss Granger a toujours été un model de droiture.

Et bien, peut-être que je n'avais plus envie de l'être, s'exclama-t-elle à son tour. Depuis que mes parents sont mort, je vis dans le passé. Et Harry me demandait de l'aider. Si j'avais pu faire revenir mes parents j'aurai aimé qu'il m'aide alors j'ai accepté. Et je ne le regrette pas. Je suis simplement désolé de vous avoir déçu professeur et je suis aussi désolé si Sirius souffre d'être là parmi nous.

Il ne souffre peut-être pas maintenant Miss Granger mais sachez bien qu'il n'y a pas de moyen de le ramener à son époque. Qu'il vous tienne responsable s'il souhaite retourner chez lui !

Ca va Albus, je pense qu'ils ont eu leur compte pour ce soir. Pour le moment, je pense qu'ils ont besoin de sommeil, et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Bien sur, Sirius, les appartements du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal sont libres, je vais demander à Dobby de te préparer la chambre. Tu sais où ces appartements se trouvent je suppose ?

Je pense que je pourrai m'y retrouver. Merci.

Vous deux, affirma Dumbledore en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione, vous avez bien fait de m'amener tout de suite Sirius lorsqu'il est arrivé. Pour le moment, allez vous coucher. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, je veux que personne, en dehors de nous quatre ne soit au courant. Puis, se tournant vers Sirius ; Si tu pouvais ne pas sortir de tes appartements jusqu'à ce que je vienne t'y voir demain, cela serait parfait Sirius.

Pas de problèmes, de toute manière, il faut que je médite sur tout ca, je suis encore sous le choc.

Bien, jeunes gens, vous pouvez aller vous coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit.

**voilà, encore la fin ! je vous promet de mettre la site rapidement ! J'ai passé le week end à reprendre toute l'histoire... donc... pas de probleme ! ca devrait aller plus vite **


	8. chapitre 7

**voila la suite ! j'espere avoir plus de 3 review, meme si celles que j'ai sont supers mega geniales ! (au fait, desolé pour la mise en page, mais j'arrive pas à faire les traits pour faire parler les perso ! et ca m'énerve !)**

**RAR**

**Magic-Pinky : oui moi aussi je trouve mon histoire pas mal ! je crois que c'est la premiere fois que Sirius revient à cet age là ! j'avais envie de varier un peu ! mets toi a sa place si tu veux savoir comment il le prend... a moins que ce chapitre ne t'éclair ! merci pour ta review ! **

**Stellmaria : je ne peux pas te répondre en ce qui concerne le couple... en tout cas, il y en aura plusieurs ! ahahahaha suspence ! je suis contente que mon idées te plaise ! et puis, avec un sirius plus jeune... il y a plus de .. possibilités ! lol !**

**Lupini-filiae : apparement tout le monde apprécie l'idée qu'il ait 20 ans ! moi aussi j'aime bien ! je suis trop géniale ! non t'inquiete pas, je déconne ! bon , voila la suite ! j'espere qu'elle te plaira !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7

Premier jour de Sirius

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Hermione se levèrent aux aurores pour aller rendre une petite visite à Sirius. Ils se mirent donc sous la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeur à la main et partirent en direction des appartements des professeurs de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Une fois là-bas, ils frappèrent à la porte et c'est un Sirius souriant qui leur ouvrit, les invitant à entrer. Dumbledore ne fut pas surpris de leur visite.

Je m'attendais à ce que vous passiez voir votre protégé. Mais sachez, jeunes gens, que je suis toujours mécontent de votre comportement. Pour la peine, vous devrez faire très attention à Sirius. Ce jeune homme, il glissa un clin d'œil à Sirius, est, à son époque en train de suivre une formation d'Auror. Il a donc le niveau nécessaire pour enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal.

Dumbledore me l'a proposé ce matin, continua Sirius. J'ai accepté, cela peut être une expérience amusante. En plus, je vais être collègue avec le bon vieux Servillus. Il ne va pas en revenir…

Sirius, le coupa Dumbledore, il faut que j'ajoute autre chose. Je m'apprêtais à t'en parler lorsqu'Harry et Hermione sont arrivés. Tu vas devoir cacher ton identité ! Tout le monde te croit mort.

Mais professeur intervint Hermione, le professeur Rogue a connu Sirius à cet âge là, il va forcement le reconnaître.

Oui, certes, vous avez raison Miss Granger, j'y ai longuement réfléchi, peut-être qu'il faudrait prévenir Rémus et Severus. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Le professeur MacGonagall est au courant, bien sur. Pour le reste, je vous demanderai de n'en parler à personne sans m'avoir consulter préalablement.

Bien professeur, dirent Hermione et Harry d'une même voix.

Quant à toi Sirius, je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur ces deux là.

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il retrouverait son parrain et à vingt ans en plus.

Je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Sirius, Hermione et Harry, profitez de ce samedi sans cours pour discuter un peu, je repasserai sans doute plus tard. Il réfléchit un instant, puis ajouta à l'adresse d'Hermione, Miss Granger, je crois que vous avez un cours d'option d'arithmancie ce matin… Il serait peut être bon d'avertir votre professeur que vous n'assisterez pas à son cours, à moins que vous vouliez y aller tout de même.

Oui, merci professeur, je vais voir. Lui répondit-elle hésitante.

Dumbledore s'en alla tranquillement, laissant ainsi seuls Sirius, Harry et Hermione. Le silence devenait presque étouffant lorsque Sirius se décida à prendre la parole.

Alors Harry, tu es le fils de James, c'est bien ca ?

Heu… Oui, je suis le fils de James et de lily.

Ah, bien sur, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble ces deux là ! Dire qu'hier encore j'étais à leur mariage… dit-il pensivement.

J'aurai aimé les connaître d'avantage.

Je sais Harry, je suis bien triste qu'ils soient morts tout les deux. Ce matin, en me réveillant, il a fallu que Dumbledore me rappelle ce qu'il s'était passé. Je paniquais, je ne voulais pas le croire. Et lily et James. Comme c'est douloureux de me dire qu'ils sont mort à cause de moi.

Ne dites pas cela Sirius ! S'exclama Hermione, puis, se reprenant ; Je pense que je vais aller en cours, vous devez avoir des tas de choses à vous dire.

Non Hermione, reste, Dumbledore a dit que tu n'étais pas obligé d'assister à ton cours. Et puis je t'ai promis de ne pas te laisser Mione, tenta-t-il.

Merci Harry mais de toute manière, je n'ai jamais bien connu Sirius alors… A plus tard ; je repasserais sûrement pour le déjeuner.

Elle s'en alla alors. Son cours d'option d'arithmancie allait bientôt commencer et ils n'étaient que cinq élèves à avoir pris cette option. Parmi eux, Drago Malefoy, avec qui elle devait faire équipe, ce qu'elle s'était bien passé de dire à Harry. Lorsqu'il la vit entre dans la salle en retard, il soupira.

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas Granger !

Et manquer trois heures de cours en ta compagnie si charmante ? Jamais !

Ne me flatte pas Granger, ou je vais croire que toi aussi tu cherches à sortir avec moi… Comme toutes ces petites gourdes sans cervelle. Toi tu en as une, mais elle et enflée et de plus tu resteras toujours à mes yeux une stupide sang de bourbe. Je ne sais pas ce que Potter te trouve, vraiment Granger !

Bon, et bien, merci Drago, maintenant, si on en profitait pour se mettre au travail ?

Avec joie ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais de faire la conversation toute la matinée !

Hermione soupira à son tour et se dit qu'elle aurait peut être mieux fait de rester avec Sirius et Harry mais elle se reprit vite lorsque le professeur donna le programme de la matinée que s'annonçait, aux yeux d'Hermione, plus que passionnant.

Pendant ce temps, dans les appartements de Sirius, les deux jeunes garçons parlaient Quidditch.

Dès ta première année Harry ? Attrapeur ? Comme ton père, sauf que toi tu es le premier à l'être des sa première année depuis…

Depuis cent ans, fini Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

Et bien, et bien ! Je suis sur que ton père serait extrêmement fier de toi, ta mère aussi mais, en ce qui la concerne, elle n'aimait pas trop que ton père se vente d'être un bon joueur de Quidditch.

Je sais…

Harry lui raconta alors l'épisode de l'année précédente, lorsqu'il était entré dans la pensine de Rogue. L'histoire terminée, Sirius était mort de rire.

J'aurai aimé voir la tête de ce bon vieux Servillus quand il ta vu le nez dans sa pensine…

Et bien, moi, je n'étais pas fier, mais ce qui m'attristait le plus n'avait rien à voir avec Rogue, c'était surtout le fait de savoir que ma mère avait détesté mon père…

Elle ne l'a jamais détesté Harry, il l'agaçait seulement avec ses allures de frimeur. Et je dois t'avouer qu'elle était assez jalouse des filles qui nous suivaient dans les couloirs en gloussant. Cela ne nous déplaisait pas non plus au début mais, en ce qui me concerne, c'est vite devenu fatiguant. Je ne pouvais sortir avec une fille sans qu'elle s'attire les foudres de toutes les autres…

Harry éclata de rire, il fut suivi de près par Sirius, qui, lorsqu'il reprit son sérieux, demanda :

Comment est Rémus maintenant Harry ?

Et bien, commença-t-il nerveusement, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ta mort… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient, mais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il était assez mal en point.

Il fit une courte pause, puis voyant l'air attristé de son parrain, continua d'un ton plus rassurant :

Je pense que Dumbledore va le faire venir à Poudlard…

J'aimerai le revoir. Maintenant que je sais que c'est le seul ami qu'il me reste de Poudlard…

Harry vit que les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux de Sirius. Ne sachant pas si son parrain souhaitait être réconforté, il hésita quelques instant avant de le serrer contre lui.

la suite... bientot...


	9. chapitre 8

**Je poste rapidement le chapitre 8 Bonne lecture ! et puis review svppppppppppppp**

**RAR ! **

**Lyane : voilà la suite ! merci d'apprecier l'idée ! elle germait depuis un moment dans mon esprit brousailleux ! continue de me dire ce que tu en penses !**

**Lyra : ca va aller, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? lol ! desolé pour Ron, mais j'ai besoin de l'eloigner pour creer quelques... tensions... donc encore désolé mais c'était necessaire ! bonne lecture !**

**Lupini-filiae : Rémus ? Bientot ! oui oui oui ! tres bientot ! merci d'etre fidele au poste ! bisous**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal

Ce petit moment d'intimité fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Sirius invita l'inconnu à entrer et vis qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore.

"Sirius, ca ne va pas ?" s'inquiéta ce dernier.

"Ca va aller, merci Albus."

Bon, tant mieux, j'ai quelques nouvelles. J'ai envoyé plusieurs hiboux. Notamment au ministère pour demander que tu sois nommé professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et ils ont accepté ma requête. Par contre, j'ai du leur donner un nom d'emprunt, maintenant, tu va devoir t'appeler Sirius Morrigan. Rappelle-toi bien, tu n'as pas de famille. Tu as grandi dans un orphelinat moldu français avant d'être inscrit à l'académie de Beauxbatons. Tu arrives de France sur ma demande car je n'arrivai pas à trouver une personne pour assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

"D'accord. Sirius Morrigan, ca sonne assez bien. Mais je n'ai aucune notion de français."

"Pour cela un simple sort suffira."

Il sortit sa baguette de sa cape et prononça le sort. Quelques minutes après, Sirius connaissait le français sur le bout des doigts.

"Madame Maxime est prévenue, si on lui pose des questions sur ta scolarité, elle saura quoi dire. Et Rémus aussi est au courant pour ton retour. Il devrait arriver par le Poudlard express dans trois jours."

"Mardi ? C'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup Albus."

"C'est la moindre des choses voyons. J'essaye d'or et déjà de trouver un moyen de te faire retourner à ton époque mais j'ai peu d'espoir !"

Il y eu un silence de quelques minutes puis Dumbledore continua :

"Je vois que Miss Granger a préféré aller en cours ?"

Il esquissa un sourire. Puis, se tournant vers Sirius :

"Tu seras présenté ce soir à toute l'école ainsi qu'aux professeurs. Je te demanderai donc de te présenter en salle des professeurs dès dix-huit heures pour une petite réunion improvisée."

"D'accord, j'y serais."

Dumbledore partit ainsi, saluant Harry et Sirius.

Une fois seuls, Harry dit à Sirius qu'il allait sûrement aller chercher Hermione en cours, afin d'être sur qu'elle vienne bien les rejoindre. Pendant ce temps, Sirius pourrait leur faire une démonstration de ses talents de cuisinier.

Harry arriva devant la salle d'arithmancie quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Il allait être midi lorsqu'Hermione sortie en furie de la salle de classe, suivie de près par Malefoy qui lui cria, avant qu'elle n'entraîne Harry au détours du couloir :

"Tu ne pourras pas me fuir éternellement Granger, ce devoir, nous allons devoir le faire ensemble ! j'espère que Potter n'est pas jaloux…"

Puis sa voix s'estompa pour ne devenir qu'un murmure. Harry demanda alors à Hermione de quoi il s'agissait :

"Et bien, Malefoy fait partie du cours, nous avons même été mis en binôme par rapport à notre plan arithmantique. Et le professeur Vector vient de nous annoncer que nous devons faire un devoir ensemble pour samedi prochain."

Elle fit une pause quelques instant, histoire de reprendre son souffle.

"Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela à l'air de faire particulièrement plaisir à Malefoy. Il doit penser que tu vas être jaloux."

Harry fut alors pris dans une violente crise de rire. Hermione, elle, ne mit pas longtemps avant de se détendre à son tour.

Ils regagnèrent alors tout deux les appartements de Sirius. Une fois devant la porte, il sentir une odeur de brûlé. Hermione, paniquée, entra en vitesse et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle trouva Sirius, un torchon dans les mains, tentant tant bien que mal d'éteindre le feu qu'il avait mis à un pauvre gigot. Elle poussa brusquement Sirius, le gratifiant d'un regard désespéré. Puis remplie une casserole d'eau froide et la renversa sur le gigot en feu. Harry, qui avait assisté à toute la scène ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Sirius, quand à lui, regardait le gigot tristement.

"Et bien, c'est du joli monsieur Black, on ne peut donc pas vous laisser quelques minutes seul dans une cuisine ? s'exclama Hermione."

"Il faut croire que non, répondit-il timidement tandis qu'Harry riait de plus belle. Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour la cuisine. J'ai toujours été cherché la nourriture dont j'avais besoin aux cuisines de Poudlard."

"Et une fois que tu as quitté Poudlard, comment as-tu fait ? intervint Harry qui avait cessé, momentanément de rire."

"Et bien, je commandais à manger par cheminé express."

"Etrange que cela ne m'étonne pas, lança rogue qui venait de pénétrer dans la piece, un sourire mièvre aux lèvres."

"Severus ! Je suis ravi de te voir, et ravi aussi de constater que tu es toujours aussi laid. Tu n'as pas fait de shampooing depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vu ?"

Rogue, qui, apparemment, ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie, tenta néanmoins de faire abstraction de cette remarque et répondit, de son ton le plus calme possible.

"Je venais vérifier les dires de Dumbledore. C'est bien toi Sirius, maintenant, cela ne fait plus aucun doute. Je te rassure, avant de mourir tu n'étais toujours pas mature. Rogue se tourna alors vers Hermione qui avait toujours la casserole dans les mains et vers Harry qui retenait un fou rire ; Vous me décevez beaucoup Miss Granger, à croire que depuis que vous vous êtes entichée de monsieur Potter, vous avez également perdu une partie de votre cerveau."

Hermione était ahurie, Rogue semblait être plus névrosé que jamais. Un air de dément traversait ses yeux. Encore sous le choc, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir Sirius attrapant de bras de Rogue et le mettant à la porte, lui souhaitant, par la même, une bonne après midi.

Hermione ne se ressaisie que lorsqu'Harry la secoua.

"Hermione, ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu as l'habitude pourtant des remarques de Rogue ? s'inquiéta Harry. Tu ne vas pas te mettre dans un état pas possible à cause de ce crétin fini ?"

"Harry, n'insulte pas un professeur. Se reprit Hermione."

"Un professeur peut être, mais il n'avait pas à te parler comme il l'a fait Hermione, ajouta Sirius, visiblement contrarié de la peine qu'avait fait Rogue à la jeune griffondor."

"Oh, ce n'est pas si grave, c'est vrai que je me suis relâchée ces derniers temps. Ajouta-t-elle tristement."

"Hermione, ne dis pas de bêtise, il a dit ca exprès pour te faire réagir, il connaît ton point faible. Tenta de la rassurer Harry."

"Mais Harry, tu ne comprends pas, parvint-elle à dire, étouffant un sanglot, quand je pense à ce que mes parents diraient s'ils me voyaient aujourd'hui…"

Elle se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes, se blottissant contre Harry qui fit signe à Sirius d'aller s'installer dans le salon.

"Tu sais quoi Mione ? tenta-t-il ; On va préparer un bon repas tout les deux pour Sirius, l'as de la cuisine ! Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Elle lui sourit.

**voila**

**diabella**


	10. chapitre 9

**Coucou ! Et voila un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**RAR : **

**Kika : je ne relache pas les efforts ! merci de ton mesage ! bonne lecture**

**Lyane : merci de tant aimer ma fics ! Ce chapitre là est un peu plus long mais il ne s'y passe pas grand chose ! desolée, la suite apres mes vacances ! promis**

**Lupini-filiae : j'adore terminer comme ca ! au moins, ceux que ca interesse, ils veulent revenir ! ;-) Allez, sans rancune ? bisous et merci d'etre toujours là à mettre des reviews**

**Stellmaria : Bon, alors, pour Drago, tu vas voir, ca se concrétise, mais ca va etre une relation particuliere ! je ne t'en dit pas plus, pour Sirius, pareil ! lol ! relation particuliere ! Pour rogue ! je l'aime bien en général, mais c'est le genre à s'acharber, et il me fallait justement un personnage comme ca ! Comme drago a une autre "mission"... Allez, je te laisse lire, dis moi ce que tu en penses ! bisous**

**Lyra : j'avoue ! j'ai adorée l'idée de la cheminée express ! lol ! il y en aura d'autres comme celle là ! bisous**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Professeur Morrigan

Une fois le repas fin prêt, ils se mirent à table. Sirius était mal à l'aise vis à vis d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas vu une jeune fille pleurer depuis bien longtemps et il s'estimait heureux de ne jamais avoir eu à en consoler une. En cela, il admirait Harry qui n'avait pas hésité à s'occuper de son amie. Il tenta tout de même de démarrer la conversation.

"C'est délicieux Hermione, vraiment, je n'aurai pas mieux fait."

"Hey, Sirius, on était deux à faire la cuisine", s'exclama Harry, visiblement mécontent, mais malgré tout amusé.

"Oui mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais, Sirius…"

Hermione aussi était mal à l'aise, elle laissa les deux hommes se disputer gentiment sans intervenir, lorsque Sirius demanda :

"Depuis quand est-ce que vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ?"

A ce moment là, Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Sirius, ne comprenant pas, fit une grimace, ce qui fit redoubler les rires des deux jeunes Gryffondor.

"Non Sirius… nous ne sommes pas… ensemble…" parvint à dire Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

"Mais Rogue a dit…"

"Rogue est un idiot Sirius, tu l'as dit toi même !" répliqua Harry.

"Harry !" le réprimanda Hermione.

"Oui oui, je sais, je ne dois pas dire de mal des professeurs…"

"Alors si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que Rogue a dit que c'était le cas ?" demanda Sirius intéressé.

"Et bien, il y a eu bon nombre de rumeurs… qui ont circuler… Mais tout a commencé à cause de Malefoy…" commença Harry.

"Ce bon vieux Lucius Malefoy a eu un enfant ? Avec qui ?"

"Un fils, Drago, avec Narcissia" ajouta Hermione.

Ils lui racontèrent alors toute l'histoire. Une fois celle-ci terminée, Sirius poussa un long soupir.

"Et bien, quelle histoire ! Tu es bien le fils d'un maraudeur Harry ! Quant à toi Hermione, je ne sais pas d'où te viennent toutes ces idées, mais tu es vraiment une jeune fille incroyable. Je comprends pourquoi Harry t'a choisie comme meilleure amie."

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, et lorsque quatorze heures sonnèrent sur la grande pendule qui ornait le salon, Hermione prétexta du travail en retard et s'en alla.

Une fois Hermione partie, Harry s'empressa de dire à Sirius :

"Hermione a perdu ses parents pendant les vacances à cause de Voldemort. Elle a du mal à accepter le fait qu'on ait pu te faire revenir toi et eux. Je pense qu'elle préfère nous laisser seuls."

"Mais elle doit atrocement souffrir. Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste seule." S'inquiéta Sirius.

"Je sais, mais je n'arriverai pas à lui faire entendre raison. Je lui parlerai plus tard, pour le moment ça ne sert à rien."

Sirius acquiesça.

A dix-huit heures, Sirius se rendit dans la salle des professeurs tandis qu'Harry rejoignait Hermione dans la salle sur demande.

"J'étais sûr que je te trouverai ici…"

"Au moins, ici je suis au calme, cette salle m'aide à réfléchir, à me calmer… Elle m'inspire."

Elle montra un petit carnet à Harry.

"C'est un journal intime ?"

"On peut dire ca comme ca. Je l'ai commencé quelques jours après le décès de mes parents. J'avais besoin de laisser sur papier mes pensées… mes douleurs…"

"Tu pouvais m'en parler aussi tu sais !"

"Oui je sais, mais comprends-moi, je ne pouvais pas, tu souffrais déjà à cause de la mort de Sirius, je ne voulais pas te rajouter celle de mes parents…"

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux à discuter au calme jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Ils entendirent partout sur leur passage qu'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait été nommé. La présentation aurait lieu ce soir. Les garçons disaient qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un vieil Auror qui avait perdu tellement de parties de son corps qu'il avait été obligé de devenir enseignant car il ne pouvait plus servir à rien. Les filles, quand à elle, murmuraient que ce nouveau professeur allait être une femme, et qui plus est, tout aussi désagréable qu'Umbrige. Harry et Hermione, chaque fois qu'ils entendaient ce genre de rumeurs, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire et de se dire qu'ils allaient tous être bien surpris lorsqu'ils verraient à quel point leur nouveau professeur allait être jeune et sympathique. Et séduisant, se laissa aller à penser Hermione avant de secouer brusquement la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de cette image qu'elle avait eu de Sirius.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent assis, Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge à la facon d'Umbrige, ce qui fit s'accentuer les rumeurs du coté des filles et sourire Dumbledore, qui en profita pour faire un discret clin d'œil à Harry et Hermione. Ron qui avait, lui aussi, vu le clin d'œil, leur demanda tout bas :

"Vous savez de qui il s'agit n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry et Hermione eurent un regard et Hermione se décida à prendre la parole :

"Oui Ron, pour tout te dire, nous nous rendions dans le parc lorsque nous avons croisé Dumbledore et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il nous a salué et en a profité pour nous présenter à ce nouveau professeur."

Voyant que Ron s'apprêtait à poser une tonne de questions, elle ajouta précipitamment :

"Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de lui parler car Dumbledore devait lui faire visiter l'école et lui montrer ses appartements."

"Ah !" fit-il, l'air visiblement déçu. "Dommage."

Harry esquissa un sourire. Puis, voyant que Dumbledore avait fini de parler, il se retourna pour voir l'entrée de Sirius. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs mais Sirius en avait apparemment décidé autrement ; Il choisit d'entrer par la grande porte. Affichant un large sourire, il rougit un peu lorsqu'il vit tous les élèves tourner leur tête vers lui. Il traversa la salle et s'assit à coté du professeur MacGonagall, et, à son grand regret, à coté de Rogue. Dumbledore annonça alors d'une voix forte, couvrant le brouhaha ambiant :

"Chers élèves, c'est donc avec grand plaisir que je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Sirius Morrigan, fraîchement arrivé de France."

La salle était plongée dans un calme inquiétant. Harry et Hermione se mirent alors à applaudir de toutes leurs forces et ils furent rapidement suivis par la table des griffondors puis des autres tables. Même celle des serpentards, qui, pour le moment, n'avaient rien à reprocher à ce nouveau professeur. Sirius, quand à lui, ne cessait de sourire. Rogue, à ses cotés, prit un air outré lorsqu'il vit les élèves de sa maison applaudir joyeusement.

Hermione voyait qu'Harry était au comble du bonheur. Elle sourit puis, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes, dit à Harry qu'elle se sentait mal et qu'elle préférait retourner dans la salle sur demande afin d'être au calme. Elle insista pour qu'il ne l'accompagne pas et profite pleinement de sa soirée. Il l'embrassa alors sur le front, ce qui fit ce retourner quelques élèves dont Ron.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de se sentir si seule. Il fallait qu'elle aligne ses pensées sur papier. Elle se mit alors à noter quelques mots, mais les larmes arrivaient trop vite et elle ne put écrire d'avantage. Elle était sur le point d'étouffer, elle ne sentait plus son cœur battre tellement ses sanglots étaient violents. Elle voulait revoir ses parents, elle voulait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui la ferait se sentir moins seule lorsque tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se leva pour ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius.

* * *

**Voila ! Je suis désolée, mais je pars mercredi en vacances... pour une semaine ! Je ne sais pas quand je reviens sur FFnet donc je ne vous promets pas de poster le prochain chapitre bientot ! désolée ! Mais profitez en pour laisser plein de reviews !**

**diabella**


	11. chapitre 10

**j'ai fini d'ecrire cette fics pendant les vacances. Et je peux donc dire qu'elle fera au total 39 chapitres ! en comptant le prologue et l'epilogue. Donc vous avez le temps d'en voir la fin. Il faut juste que je corrige mes fautes avant de poster ! mais sinon, j'espere vous mettre le tout le plus vite possible ! bonne lecture ! et dites moi ce que vous en pensez! c'est tres important pour moi !**

**Diabella**

**RAR :**

**Lyane : peut etre que tu as raison pour sirius et Hermione ! mais je ne dirais rien ! il va se passer encore plein de chose avant que tu puisses etre fixées ! merci d'etre toujours fidéle au poste ! bonne lecture!**

**Magic-Pinky : bah... Sirius et Hermione, toujours pareil, je dirais simplement qu'il faudra que tu attendes pour savoir avec qui hermione finira ! j'espere que ton ordi est en pleine forme maintenant ! MErci de toutes ces reviews, ca fait vraiment plaisir ! bisous**

**Lyra : voila, je suis revenue, et j'en ai profité pour finir cette fics ! et bosser un peu mon bac ... en attendant, merci d'etre là et de me dire ce que tu en penses ! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

**Quand le professeur devient confident**

"Hermione ? Ca ne va pas ? Je t'ai vu quitter la salle quasiment en pleurs…"

Elle ne répondit rien. Il profita de ce silence pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

"Je ne sais pas consoler les jeunes filles tristes, mais je sais écouter mes amis. Alors si tu me considères comme tel, n'hésite pas."

Il attendit quelques instants, puis il ajouta d'un air séducteur :

"Bon, je vais y retourner ; la foule de mes nouvelles admiratrices doit m'attendre et connaissant Rogue, il ne va pas tarder à se poser des questions s'il constate que nous sommes les seuls à manquer à la fête !"

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, puis se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque Hermione l'interpella :

"Sirius ?"

Il se retourna vers une jeune fille aux yeux rougis par les larmes.

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que vous pouvez rester encore un peu. Seulement rester là et me serrer dans vos bras comme le faisait mon père quand j'étais petite fille et que je pleurais…"

Sirius, visiblement mal à l'aise, hésita un instant puis, regardant à nouveau ce beau visage si triste, ne put décliner cette demande. Il s'installa donc contre Hermione et la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis, tout bas, il lui dit :

"Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, Hermione… Repose-toi… Ne pleurs plus… Ca va aller."

Il continua à lui parler quelques minutes, puis constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Lovée contre son torse, comme une enfant dans les bras de ses parents. Il eut un instant d'émotion, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pu connaître ce genre de moment avec ses propres parents. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle dormait profondément, il retourna dans la grande salle.

Avant de rejoindre la table des professeurs, il se demanda comment il pourrait prévenir Harry qu'Hermione allait mal, mais ne trouva pas d'idée. Il se dit alors qu'il attendrait la fin du repas pour interpeller Harry au détour d'un couloir.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Harry alla alors au pas de course rejoindre sa pauvre Hermione, n'oubliant pas de remercier Sirius de l'avoir quelque peu apaisée. Ce dernier lui dit que c'était naturel.

Harry arriva calmement à la salle sur demande. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et s'allongea près d'Hermione.

Le lendemain, ils ne se réveillèrent qu'à dix heures. Hermione s'éveilla lentement, s'étira, puis constata qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le canapé-lit. Sur le coup, elle pensa à Sirius, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Ce dernier s'éveilla à son tour lentement, mit ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda l'heure.

"Oups, je crois qu'on a manqué le petit déjeuner ! Et, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais à l'heure qu'il est, les autres auront vite fait de remarquer que nous n'avons pas dormi dans nos lits."

"Oh ! Cela servira sûrement à nourrir les ragots de la semaine."

Harry fut surpris par le ton détaché qu'avait utilisé Hermione.

"Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?"

"Oui, bien sûr !"

"Bien, alors si on allait rendre visite à Sirius. Je pense qu'il comprendra que nous ne voulions pas nous montrer pour le moment."

"Il acceptera peut-être de nous laisser utiliser sa douche…"

Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit.

"Oui, je pense qu'il nous laissera l'utiliser. Puis, plus bas, il ajouta ; mais tu sais Hermione, la prochaine fois que tu trouves que je sens mauvais, dis-le moi directement !"

Sur le coup, Hermione, gênée, ne sut quoi répondre, puis voyant que son ami se moquait d'elle, elle rit.

Ils furent grassement accueillis par Sirius qui leur offrit le petit déjeuner ainsi que tout le loisir d'utiliser sa salle de bain. Hermione y passa en première et y resta, comme toute fille qui se respecte, une bonne demi-heure. Harry y entra à son tour en pestant contre la gent féminine. Sirius, plus respectueux, lui demanda simplement :

"Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que vous faites pendant autant de temps, enfermées à double tour dans la salle de bain ?"

Hermione, sur un ton de défi, lui répondit :

"Ca, c'est une chose que tu ne sauras jamais Sirius !"

Il ne releva pas sur le coup, puis plus sérieusement, reprit :

"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux… Vous avez dû bien discuter avec Harry. Je suis content que tu sois moins triste. Et aussi que tu te sois décidée à me tutoyer."

Hermione, se rendant compte de ce fait, parut quelques instants mal à l'aise, mais se reprit et dit :

"Avec Harry, nous avons seulement dormi. Merci encore pour hier soir. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie autant en sécurité."

"Ah… Et bien, tout le plaisir était pour moi ! Mais je ne vais quand même pas devoir te bercer tous les soirs quand même ? Non pas que cela me dérange, mais je vais être occupé maintenant que je suis professeur…" tenta-t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Oui, c'est vrai, il va falloir que tu t'accroches !"

"Surtout si je ne veux pas que Snivelus soit un meilleur professeur que moi…"

"Sirius ! Voyons, il ne faut pas parler comme cela d'un professeur ! C'est très mal ! Hermione ne va pas être contente si elle t'entend !"

Harry venait de sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Il avait bien changé depuis l'an dernier. Son parrain mort, Harry avait décidé de passer ses nerfs sur Dudley, son énorme cousin, plus que ravi de pouvoir passer à tabac son frêle collocataire. Mais ce que Dudley ne savait pas, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure que Harry encaissait les coups, il prenait de la masse musculaire. Il avait maintenant un magnifique torse où de superbes abdominaux étaient dessinés. Ses bras, ses jambes et ses pectoraux aussi s'étaient particulièrement développés. Constatant pour la première fois ce fait, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, ébahie par ce changement soudain dont avait été victime son ami.

"Hermione, tu es toujours avec nous ?" Articula lentement Harry, voyant l'air ridicule qu'arborait son amie.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, bien sûr que je suis ici ? Où veux-tu que je sois ?"

"Et bien n'importe où mais pas ici," ajouta Sirius, ponctuant sa réponse de crises de rire. "Peut-être en train de baver devant le corps de dieu Grec de mon filleul ?" Se risqua-t-il.

"Quoi ? heu…"

Hermione changea alors brusquement de couleur. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire… Il falait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé Harry de cette façon auparavant. Ce dernier concerné se scruta de haut en bas et ajouta à l'adresse de son parrain.

"Sirius, je n'ai vraiment rien d'un dieu Grec, je t'assure !"

"Harry, crois-en un expert, tu es vraiment bien fait, pas aussi bien que moi, mais tu n'en es pas loin !"

Il avait ponctué sa réponse d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

"Bon, et si vous m'aidiez à préparer mon premier cours ? C'est avec des premières année."

**à suivre !**


	12. chapitre 11

**pas de reviews depuis mon dernier chapitre, tanpis, je mets quand meme le prochain ! en esperant avoir quelques avis sur mes ecrits... sniffffff

* * *

**

Chapitre 11

Lundi, une journée difficile

Il était déjà neuf heures lundi matin, et Sirius était en retard à son premier cours. Hermione et Harry – enfin surtout Hermione – l'avaient aidé jusqu'à tard la veille, à préparer ses cours de la journée.

Il arriva néanmoins avant que les élèves n'aient quittés la salle, trop pressé d'avoir enfin un vrai cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Non pas que les cours de Rogue n'étaient pas appropriés, mais ils étaient un peu trop soporifiques et les élèves souhaitaient de tout leur cœur que ceux du professeur Morrigan soient plus entraînant. Ils ne furent donc pas déçus pour leur premier cours. Ils virent d'abord leur professeur arriver en courant, mal habillé, s'excusant de son retard comme si c'était lui l'élève. Il les fit ensuite s'installer à leur place, fit l'appel sans retenir le moindre nom, puis commença son cours.

"Alors… les élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre les bases concernant la défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà appris cela avec le professeur Rogue. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il vous a fait étudier depuis le début de l'année ?"

Une petite main se tendit au premier rang.

"Oui, mademoiselle…"

"Lucas."

"Mademoiselle Lucas, je vous écoute". Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui la fit fondre.

"Et bien, Rogue… Je veux dire, le professeur Rogue ne nous a pas enseigné les bases, ils nous a fait quelques longs discours sur diverses créatures dangereuses, et nous a également donné beaucoup de devoirs et d'interrogations."

"Très bien, merci Miss Lucas. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas dû beaucoup vous amuser."

Le brouhaha se leva. Comme si Sirius leur avait donné le feu vert, les élèves s'insurgèrent à voix haute contre le professeur Rogue. Cela le fit sourire intérieurement.

"Alors quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il sait à propos des diverses méthodes de défense ?"

Une tripotée de mains se levèrent. Sirius fut ravi de voir autant d'enthousiasme dans les yeux de ses élèves.

Son premier cours de deux heures avec les premières année se passa ainsi sans encombre. Malheureusement, son second cours regroupait des Serpentard et des Poufsouffle de troisième année. Les Serpentard firent tout pour le déstabiliser. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il dut faire appel à la colère pour calmer ce petit monde :

"Oh ! Toi, toi et toi, hurla-t-il en montrant du doigt deux filles et un garçon de Serpentard. Ca fait une demi-heure que je parle ! J'espère que vous avez bien écouté ce que j'ai dit parce que vous allez devoir me faire un parchemin de cinquante centimètres pour demain sur le cours d'aujourd'hui. Se tournant alors vers le reste de la classe, il déclara ; Et c'est bon pour tous ceux que je verrai discuter d'ici la fin du cours."

Le reste de l'heure se fit alors en silence.

Le midi, il regagna ses appartements où ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre Hermione et Harry, venant prendre de ses nouvelles.

"Alors ?" Clamèrent-ils en cœur.

"Epuisant ! Les serpentards de troisième année sont plus qu'insupportables ! Mais je pense que je les ai matés !"

"Espérons-le ! En attendant, tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu, cet après-midi, tu n'as que des Griffondor et des Poufsouffle. Ca devrait aller."

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, et, comme l'avait supposé Harry, l'après-midi se passa calmement. A dix-huit heures, Sirius fut plus qu'heureux de retrouver ses appartements. Accompagné d'Hermione et d'Harry, il s'affala dans le canapé.

"Je n'en peux plus, une autre journée comme celle-là et je vais féliciter Severus d'avoir pu assurer, ses cours de potion, et ceux de défense contre les forces du mal !"

"Mais ça ne va pas la tête !" Tenta de le raisonner Harry.

"Je pense que Sirius a raison, intervint Hermione. Il serait temps de faire la paix avec Rogue. Cela arrangerait bien des choses."

"Hey, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de faire la paix avec Snivelus ! N'exagère pas Hermione, si c'est ce que tu as compris, il s'agissait seulement d'un moment de faiblesse de ma part !" se rattrapa Sirius.

"En plus, ajouta Harry, Rogue n'acceptera jamais. Tu as vu comment il a réagi lorsque Lupin a tenté d'être agréable avec lui ? Il avait pris ça pour de la faiblesse !"

"Quoi ? Rémus s'est abaissé à faire la paix avec Snivelus ? Mais il est fou, ma parole !" S'insurgea Sirius.

"Arrêtez de dire des bêtises tous les deux, tonna Hermione. Il serait vraiment temps que vous grandissiez un peu !"

"Oh, Hermione, je ne comprends pas que tu le défendes après ce que je l'ai entendu te dire, hier !" dit Sirius.

"Je ne le défends pas, mais il ne mérite pas tant de mépris…"

"Si, et je le pense Hermione, lui répondit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde. Est ce que tu penses que Drago Malefoy mérite le respect ?"

Elle se tut un moment, incertaine. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre qu'il ne le méritait pas car à ses yeux, tout le monde, à part Voldemort, méritait le respect, mais d'un autre coté, cela lui rappela sa dernière conversation avec Drago, et là, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le respecter.

"Tu vois bien !"

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne méritait pas le respect, c'est juste qu'il faut apprendre à faire table rase du passé si l'on veut que les choses avancent."

"Hermione, tu es trop sérieuse… C'est à croire que tu n'as pas de sentiments," finit par déclarer Sirius, à court d'argument.

Sa délicatesse naturelle venait encore de faire des siennes. Quel imbécile se dit-il lorsqu'il vit la première perle d'eau salée couler sur la joue de Hermione.

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça Hermione, c'est juste que… tu vois, je n'arrive pas à aimer Rogue."

"Je sais, je suis désolée, c'est la fatigue. J'ai du travail pour demain. Je vous laisse tous les deux. Bonne nuit Sirius."

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrasse délicatement sur la joue, déclarant forfait quant à cette discussion. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Harry pour l'embrasser à son tour et il lui proposa de la raccompagner, offre qu'elle déclina.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui souillaient encore son si doux visage. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer chaque fois qu'on lui faisait une remarque blessante. Mais là, elle venait de Sirius, et elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, cette simple remarque lui avait fait l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein cœur.

Tout en étant dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la personne aux cheveux gris se diriger droit sur elle et la heurter de plein fouet.

"Hermione ?"

"Professeur Lupin ?"

voilà, la suite bientot !

diabella


	13. chapitre 12

**encore un chapitre ! dites moi si vous voulez un résumé à chaque nouveau chapitre ! ou si vous vous posez des questions... mais pitié, ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance... **

**diabella

* * *

**

Chapitre 12

Le retour d'un vieil ami

"Vous ne deviez pas n'arriver que demain ?" L'interrogea-t-elle.

"Je n'ai pas pu attendre. Avoua-t-il. Et toi, tu vas bien ? Tu n'en as pas l'air !" S'inquiéta-t-il à son tour.

"Oh, c'est juste un petit coup de fatigue. Je rentrai faire mes devoirs."

"Tu ne changeras jamais Hermione, tu me rappelles moi quand j'étais à Poudlard." Remarqua-t-il nostalgiquement.

"Je n'ai pas les même contraintes…"

"Mais tu t'en imposes d'autres. Je n'ai jamais réussi à empêcher James ou Sirius de faire des bêtises. Je n'en avais pas le cœur. Toi, tu arrives à calmer Harry."

"Oui, mais à quel prix…"

Voyant le trouble de chacun ; Rémus, en ce qui concerne le souvenir de Sirius et James, et Hermione, le souvenir douloureux de ses nombreuses disputes avec Harry et Ron.

"Bon et bien, je vais aller voir Sirius. Tu ne m'accompagnes pas, je suppose ?" Lui demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait aller travailler.

"Non, je préfère retourner dans mon dortoir. Si Harry me cherche, dites-lui que je suis là où nous avons passé nos plus beaux moments cette année, il comprendra."

"Entendu Hermione. A ce soir."

Il se retourna et quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione l'entendit frapper à la porte des appartements de Sirius, hésitant. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Hermione pu entendre des exclamations de joie. Lupin pleurait de bonheur devant un Sirius qui ne le reconnaissait pas. Hermione sourit intérieurement et continua son chemin vers la salle commune des Gryffondor où elle comptait récupérer ses devoirs. Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle dit le mot de passe et entendit Ginny l'appeler. Cette dernière courrait dans l'escalier pour la rejoindre. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui dit d'un ton grave :

"Il faut qu'on parle."

Hermione acquiesça. Elles s'installèrent alors toutes deux dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune.

"Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, tu es vraiment de plus en plus renfermée sur toi-même. Tu n'adresses la parole qu'à Harry… D'ailleurs, en parlant de Harry, je tiens à te dire que votre petite virée de la nuit dernière n'est pas passée inaperçue."

"Ah ?" Parvint seulement à dire Hermione.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es plus la même… Ton regard est triste tout le temps, je vois bien qu'il te manque quelque chose. J'imagine assez à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi d'avoir perdu tes parents, mais il faut te ressaisir… Regarde Harry, son parrain est mort il y a également quelques mois et depuis quelques semaines, il affiche un sourire rayonnant !"

"Si seulement tu savais," marmonna Hermione.

"Quoi ? Si seulement je savais quoi ?" La questionna Ginny qui avait apparemment une ouïe plus développée que ce qu'on aurait cru.

Hermione lui raconta alors toute l'histoire. Le retour du Sirius d'il y a vingt ans, leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

"Ah ! Et bien… Je comprends mieux maintenant…" réussit-elle seulement à articuler.

"Ginny, l'interpella Hermione de son ton le plus sérieux, presque dramatique. Tu ne dois en parler à personne. Pas même à Ron. J'ai promis à Dumbledore de garder le secret."

"Je te le promet Hermione. Maintenant au moins, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi."

Elle se tut quelques instants, puis prenant un air malicieux, elle demanda :

"Alors comment est-il ?"

"Et bien, il est vraiment bien…"

"Bien, c'est à dire ? questionna-t-elle de nouveau, avide d'en savoir plus. Je ne l'ai vu que de loin aux repas. Il a l'air séduisant."

"Ginny, la réprimanda Hermione. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi."

"Plus maintenant ! Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, il risque de ne pas pouvoir retourner à son époque… Et puis, avoue que toi aussi tu le trouves craquant…"

Hermione rougit fortement, puis, comme si elle avouait une faute impardonnable, elle répondit :

"Oui, c'est vrai… Il est vraiment séduisant."

Pendant ce temps, chez Sirius, tout le monde riait à gorge déployée. Sirius allait visiblement beaucoup mieux depuis que Rémus était arrivé et ce dernier également depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami.

"Alors Rémus, tu restes combien de temps ?"

"Et bien autant de temps qu'il faudra pour que tu ais envie de me jeter à la porte ! Répondit ce dernier sur le ton de la plaisanterie."

"Alors jamais !"

Harry était au comble du bonheur. Son parrain était avec lui et allait être son professeur, il n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher. Le fait de changer de nom n'avait d'ailleurs pas dérangé Sirius qui détestait plus que tout sa parenté avec les Black.

"Dis-moi Harry, Dumbledore n'est pas rentré dans les détails, comment t'y es-tu pris pour faire revenir Sirius ? "Le questionna Rémus.

"Et bien, moi, j'ai trouvé la formule sur l'allée des embrumes et c'est Hermione qui s'est occupée du reste. Bien sur, en ce qui concerne l'acquisition dangereuse des ingrédients, c'est moi qui ai risqué bon nombre de retenues avec Rogue. Mais j'ai eu de la chance que Peeves passe par là !"

"J'ai croisé Hermione dans le couloir en arrivant, déclara Rémus qui avait repris son sérieux. Elle m'inquiète vraiment. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de peine dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Elle me fait penser à moi lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul."

"Mais tu n'es plus seul maintenant," tenta de le rassurer Harry.

"Oui, mais elle si ! intervint Sirius. Elle t'a aidé à me faire revenir et maintenant que tu passes tout ton temps avec moi, elle doit penser que tu l'as laissée tomber."

"Non, je doute que le problème vienne de là. Je doute même qu'elle sache elle-même d'où vient le problème…"

Rémus sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

"Elle a tout donné pour ses études et ses amis. Négligeant sa vie personnelle. Je crois qu'en faisant encore une fois don d'elle même pour aider Harry a faire revenir Sirius, elle a trop donné. Son cœur ne supporte plus de tant donner sans recevoir."

"Rémus ? Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler". Déclara le plus sérieusement du monde Sirius.

"Mais pourquoi moi ?" Protesta-t-il.

"Parce que c'est toi qui la comprends le mieux."

Rémus réfléchit de nouveau.

"Je vais essayer, mais je ne garantis rien, je doute qu'elle accepte de se confier à moi. Par contre, toi Sirius, tu pourrais peut-être…"

"Non, c'est ridicule, je… ne sais pas consoler les filles…" s'insurgea-t-il, mal à l'aise.

"Je me rappelle d'une fois, avec Lily… Je suis sur que tu t'en souviens aussi !" Se remémora Rémus.

"Bon alors tu essayes, se résigna Sirius, et si tu n'y arrives pas, j'essayerai à mon tour mais toi d'abord."

**encore un chapitre... pitié, laissez moi des reviews...**


	14. chapitre 13

**Bon merci à tous pour vos Reviews, ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien de les lire ! voici la suite ! et peut etre meme que si mon PC ne déconne pas trop, je vous ajouterai le chap suivant ! (sachant que ca fait 3 jours que j'essaye de mettre celui ci et que je suis sur mon PC depuis 1h deja à essayer de le poster ! )**

**voila, place au RAR : **

**Stellmaria : mercciiiiiiii ! je dirais meme plus un immense merci ! je réponds donc à ta demande en ajoutant un chapitre ! ca fait plaisir de voir que des auteurs tels que toi s'interessent à ma fics ! c'est gratifiant ! d'autant plus que j'adore ce que tu ecris ! Pour le "truc" qui concerne Lily, tu auras la réponse dans quelques chapitres ! mais patience ! MErci encore pour ton message et bonne lecture ...**

**LiliannePotter : ola ! tu sais, entre Sirius et Hermione, ca va etre assez long à venir (si ca vient ;-) ) enfin, sinon, merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiete pas pour Hermione, elle n'a encore rien vécu ! le pire est à venir ! prépare tes mouchoirs ou ta bate de base ball ! lol**

**Lélou : je vais penser aux résumés, je temps que je mets à poster est pour le moment considérable, alors je vais voir lorsque je n'aurais plus de probleme avec mon ordi ! merci pour ta review ! pour Harry et Hermione, je crois que tu vas etre décue ! parce que ils sont comme freres et soeur dans ma fics ! je ne les vois pas vraiment en "vrai" couple ! désolée !**

**Magic-Pinky : voila la suite ! moi aussi j'ai de la peine pour Hermione! mais le pire reste à venir ! il va y avoir beaucoup de colere, de souffrance, mais aussi beaucoup de rapprochements... enfin, je ne t'en dit pas plus ! bonne lecture ! et merci d'etre là et de me laisser des reviews ! bizzz**

**Lupini-filiae : la voici, la suite tant attendue ! merci pour ton message ! et bonne lecture**

**Sybylle : merci, je rougis quand je lis qu'on adore ma fics ... merci et bonne lecture**

**Lyra : et bien, c'est pour aujourd'hui ! bonne lecture ! bisous et merci de me laisser tes impressions**

**Lyane : moi aussi, j'avoue avoir un faible prononcé pour Rémus, mais Sirius est aussi... arrrrrrfffff ! trop dur de choisir, pourtant, ici, le choix est fait ! merci de ta review ! bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Effets secondaires

Lupin se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Harry lui avait dit qu'il y trouverait Hermione à coup sur. Malheureusement, elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle était encore en train de discuter avec Ginny dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Voyant l'heure, il décida de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Il serait un peu en avance, mais il avait terriblement faim. Hermione et Ginny eurent la même idée. C'est ainsi que tous trois se croisèrent devant les portes de la grande salle.

"Ah, Hermione, je te cherchais !" S'exclama Lupin. "Il faut que je te parle". Se tournant vers Ginny, il ajouta. "Je suis désolé Ginny, mais c'est important."

"Bien, je te retrouve plus tard Hermione," déclara cette dernière, un peu déçue de devoir quitter son amie.

Ginny entra donc dans la grande salle pendant que Rémus et Hermione sortaient dans le parc. Voyant Hermione frissonner, il lui proposa sa cape, mais elle refusa.

"Que se passe-t-il professeur ?"

"D'abord, je ne suis plus ton professeur, tu peux m'appeler Rémus et me tutoyer Hermione."

"Bien, alors qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu as bien étudié la potion que tu as faite pour faire revenir Sirius."

"Non, Harry n'avait que la page où ils parlent de la préparation."

"Bien, c'est ce que je me disais," dit-il, plongeant dans ses pensées.

"Rémus, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à propos de cette potion que je devrais savoir ?" L'interrogea-t-elle.

"Et bien, celui qui la prépare est victime de l'envol de la moitié de son âme."

"Comment ça ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

"Tu te doutais bien qu'une potion trouvée sur l'allée des embrumes n'allait pas être si simple ? Faire renaître quelqu'un n'est pas sans risque."

"Je sais, mais Harry était tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé cette potion, et moi, je n'avais rien à perdre. Alors je n'ai pas fait de recherche sur cette fameuse potion. Et je ne regrette rien ! Harry est heureux maintenant."

"Oui, mais toi Hermione ? Quand cesseras-tu de t'inquiéter plus pour les autres que pour toi-même ? J'ai peur pour toi ! Tu es une sorcière brillante, tu arriveras à faire de grandes choses… Si tu t'en donnes les moyens !"

"Mais pour qui ? Je n'ai plus personne. Avant, je voulais que mes parents soient fiers de moi, mais maintenant, je sais qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais me féliciter…"

"Hermione, tu dois apprendre à travailler pour toi ! Fais en sorte que tous tes efforts ne soient pas vains."

Hermione se mit à pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus vivre ce cauchemar. Elle voulait faire disparaître ce poids qui oppressait sa poitrine. Ce poids qui l'étouffait. "Si seulement la vie n'impliquait aucun sentiment, se dit-elle, tout serait tellement simple".

"Mais tu n'aurais pas connu de moments de bonheur," lui dit Rémus, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Au début surprise par cette intervention dans son esprit, Hermione répondit finalement :

"A quoi bon si tous les moments de bonheur que j'ai eu résonnent aujourd'hui douloureusement dans ma mémoire ?"

"Hermione", lui murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle. "Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais… tu es liée à quelqu'un… Tu es liée à Sirius depuis que tu l'as fait revenir."

"Non, c'est Harry qui est lié à lui. Il était là aussi lorsqu'il est revenu. Je l'ai seulement aidé."

"Non, tu as fait plus que ça, tu lui as donné une partie de toi. Vous avez un lien spirituel. Comme frère et sœur, ou âmes sœurs…"

Hermione se tut un instant, se souvenant du soir où Sirius était venu la bercer. Elle s'était enfin sentie en sécurité. Heureuse, comme lorsqu'elle se blottissait dans les bras de son père.

"C'est ce dont je te parlais…"

"Mais vous… je veux dire, tu lis dans les pensées ?"

"C'est un des nombreux inconvénients de ma condition de loup-garou. Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, mais je peux aisément les deviner. Tu ne bloques pas l'entrée de ton esprit alors il m'est facile de savoir à quoi tu penses et ce que cela t'inspire."

"Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce pouvoir que possèdent les loups-garous. Ce n'est écrit…"

"Dans aucun livre," finit-il," je sais… Tous les loups-garous ne possèdent pas ce don. Mais pour en revenir à Sirius, ne lui dis rien de ce que je t'ai expliqué. Il pourrait refuserde l'accepter."

Hermione acquiesça. Ils décidèrent ensuite de se rendre dans la grande salle. Le dîner devait être servi.

Hermione s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, à coté de Ginny qui s'empressa de demander à Hermione de quoi Lupin voulait lui parler. Elle commença à lui raconter lorsque Ron arriva en furie à la table.

"Je n'en peux plus. Elle me sort par les yeux… jamais vu une fille aussi jalouse…"

Ginny chuchota alors à l'adresse d'Hermione :

"Ron n'arrête pas de se plaindre de Padma depuis quelques jours. Je crois que la fin est proche…"

Elle ricana. Hermione, elle, ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir longuement car Ron s'adressa brusquement à elle :

"Et toi ! Qui me reproche de te laisser seule et qui va coucher avec mon meilleur ami…"

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Tout le monde la regardait. Même Rémus à la table des professeurs, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis leur discussion. Ginny décida alors de prendre la défense de son amie :

"Ecoute Ron, si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, tu pourrais au moins avoir la délicatesse de le faire en privé. De plus, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas réussi à le faire toi-même que d'autres doivent s'en priver ! Tu me suis ?"

Ron s'assit aux cotés d'Hermione. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'elle lui envoya une gifle monumentale avant de sortir de table, en colère comme jamais.

Dans le hall, elle heurta Malefoy qui se rendait dans la grande salle.

"Pousse-toi de là !" Cracha-t-elle avant de lever la tête et de constater qu'il s'agissait du Serpentard.

"Hey, du calme Granger ! C'est toi qui m'as foncé dessus je te signale !" Lui répondit-il impassible.

Il la scruta de haut en bas.

"Tu sais que tu es ravissante quand tu es en colère Granger ?" lui lança-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait séducteur.

"Ne m'énerve pas davantage Drago ! Je viens de frapper Ron, si tu veux être le suivant, cela ne me pose pas de problème !" Tonna-t-elle.

"Tu as frappé Weasley ? Bravo, tu remontes dans mon estime Granger ! Au fait, quand est ce qu'on fait notre devoir d'arithmancie ? Je pensais à demain soir."

"Oui, demain soir sera parfait. Rendez-vous à dix-huit heures à la bibliothèque."

"Non, pas la bibliothèque, viens plutôt dans une des salles de classe des cachots, nous y serons plus tranquilles."

Hermione s'apprêtait à refuser "il n'y a pas de livres dans les cachots" ! Lorsque Malefoy l'embrassa. Surprise, elle ne pensa pas à le repousser sur le coup, mais une fois qu'elle eut réalisée ce qu'il se passait, elle se dégagea violemment de son étreinte, lui donnant par la même occasion, à son tour, une gifle.

"Je t'avais prévenu Malefoy !"

Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir d'un pas ferme mais Malefoy la retint par le bras.

"Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Drago… A demain Hermione."

Elle se détacha de lui et partit en courant.

Elle ne cessa de courir que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée machinalement dans la salle sur demande. Elle n'avait toujours pas fait ses devoirs mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de Malefoy. Pourquoi avait-il agit de cette manière avec elle ? Sûrement à cause d'un sortilège se rassura-t-elle. Elle s'endormit alors avec cette idée. Malheureusement, quelques minutes après qu'elle eut atteint un sommeil profond, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte.

à suivre...


	15. chapitre 14

**Allez, je suis simpa (et mon Pc fonctionne) alors je vous mets la suite ! bonne lecture !**

**bisousssssss**

**diabella**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Deux âmes sœurs

Confortablement couchée sur un lit de coussins, elle dut se faire violence pour aller ouvrir la porte qu'elle avait préalablement verrouillée. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Sirius, la mine sombre.

"Sirius, que t'arrive-t-il ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Rien, je voulais voir comment tu allais." Lui répondit-il, toujours du même ton grave.

"Tu veux t'asseoir ?"

Il ne répondit pas mais s'installa à l'endroit même où elle s'était assoupie quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'assit non loin de lui. Ses yeux dans les siens. Chacun voilé d'un brouillard de larmes.

"Sirius, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Harry ?" lui demanda-t-elle, songeant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance s'il lui répondait qu'il désirait voir Harry ou Rémus.

"Non merci, en fait, tu vas trouver ça étrange, mais c'est toi que je voulais voir."

"Ah," répondit-elle seulement.

Sirius baissa les yeux. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait devoir dire à Hermione. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient liés depuis toujours. Il tenta tout de même de lui expliquer.

"Je ne sais pas si ça t'est déjà arrivé de rencontrer quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu et d'avoir l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours… et bien, c'est ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment avec toi. Parvint-il à dire maladroitement. J'ai hésité avant de t'en parler, mais cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve où je voyais tes parents. Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait de tes parents, mais une impression au fond de moi me laissait croire que c'était eux. C'était comme une évidence."

Hermione le laissa parler, racontant les images qui lui traversaient la tête à l'improviste et qui relataient pour la plupart, les souvenirs enfouis d'Hermione.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire sinon que je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que la potion aurait ce genre d'effet secondaire."

"Oh, ça ne me dérange pas… Enfin, pour dire vrai, au départ, ça m'a déstabilisé. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu une enfance heureuse. Toi, apparemment, tes parents étaient merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre les filles. Ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois de consoler quelqu'un ; C'était Lily…"

Il fit une pause, se remémorant ce souvenir émouvant.

"Mais, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça !"

"Oh, non, au contraire, raconte-moi !"

"Et bien, c'était la veille du mariage de James. Lily m'a appelé en pleurs, ça n'allait vraiment pas, elle avait besoin de se confier, mais Rémus était en mission et elle ne voulait pas appeler ses amies, pour la plupart jalouses qu'elle se marie la première, et avec James en prime..."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Demanda Hermione, avide d'en savoir plus.

"Et bien, je lui ai dit que j'arrivai tout de suite. James n'était pas là. J'ai pris ma moto et j'ai foncé. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de consoler une fille, mais cela me faisait toujours mal d'en voir une triste ! Imagine alors lorsqu'il s'est agit de la future femme de mon meilleur ami."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?"

"Elle avait peur de faire une erreur en épousant James."

"Et tu as réussi à la convaincre de l'épouser finalement !"

"Voyons Hermione," lui lança-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle entendait Harry dire quelque chose qui lui paraissait logique. "Réfléchit… S'ils se sont mariés, c'est grâce à qui ?"

Hermione éclata de rire. Cela lui faisait du bien d'être avec Sirius, elle se sentait vraiment plus sereine.

"Tu sais Hermione", lui dit-il une fois qu'ils se furent calmés. "J'ai vraiment l'impression de te connaître. Je sais que pour toi j'ai quarante ans, mais je n'en ai que vingt et un… Et j'aimerai vraiment qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble…"

"Sirius, je pense que c'est à cause de la potion que tu t'intéresses autant à moi. Je connais ta réputation, tu ne te serrais jamais intéressé à moi à ton époque."

"Hermione, je veux changer. Je n'ai jamais été heureux en sortant avec toutes les filles mignonnes qui frappaient à ma porte, et j'ai compris, lorsque James et Lily ont prononcé leurs vœux, que je voulais changer."

"Mais je ne pense pas que toi et moi, ça puisse marcher."

Hermione disait cela, mais n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle voulait seulement éviter à Sirius des souffrances inutiles. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux avec elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait. Lui, ne demandait qu'à mieux la connaître.

"Hermione, laisses-moi apprendre à te connaître par moi-même. Laisses-moi juger."

"Comme tu voudras mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais", la coupa-t-il. "Tu me plais et de toutes manières, je finis toujours par avoir ce que je veux."

Hermione sourit, elle ne pensait pas que Sirius finirait par avoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle.

Sirius lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il la raccompagne dans sa tour, mais elle lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner là-bas à cause de sa petite altercation avec Ron. Il lui proposa donc de passer la nuit chez lui, et, à son grand étonnement, elle accepta.

**à suivre**


	16. chapitre 15

Et voila un nouveau chapitre! bonnne lecture

RAR

Magic-Pinky: contente que la giffle n'ait pas choqué qui que ce soit ! parce que j'ai hésité à la mettre! enfin je suis cotnente ! voila un autre chapitre ! bonne lecture

Stellmaria : merci encore de reviewer ! mais en plus, tes message sont super longs ce qui me fait encore plus plaisir ! Je crois que tu as bien compris ce qu'il se passe dans mon histoire ! sache que Harry va revenir bientot ! ne t'inquiete pas ! merci encore pour ton message ! bisous

Sybylle : merci lol ! bonne lecture

Lyane : bah justement, tout est fait expres ! lol ! lis ce chapitre ! et tu verras ...

Lyra : la voila la suite ! alors qui va choisir Hermione... je crois que tu ne le sauras pas dans ce chapitre mais patience...

Lupini-filiae : j'ai un gros faible pour le coté calme et rassurant de Rémus... il aura ce role dans l'histoire !

* * *

Chapitre 15

Une nuit chez Sirius

Hermione voyait que Sirius était particulièrement heureux qu'elle accepte de dormir chez lui. Néanmoins, il était clair dans son esprit qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui ; Il était le parrain de son meilleur ami, et revenait d'entre les morts, ce qui était un détail non négligeable. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre ce petit plaisir. Malgré tout, il fallait bien avouer que Sirius était particulièrement séduisant. Il avait un charme naturel, que ce soit dans sa voix, dans son attitude ou dans son corps tout entier. Mais sous ses airs sûr de lui, Hermione avait pu voir de la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux ténébreux. Cela lui faisait de la peine, mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Elle préférait attendre qu'il vienne lui parler de lui-même. D'autre part, elle était heureuse qu'il se soit confié à elle à propos de Lily. C'est cette confession qui l'avait fait accepter de dormir chez lui. Elle savait qu'avec Sirius, elle ne craignait rien, et même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il y avait bel et bien ce lien entre eux. Et ce dont elle avait besoin cette nuit là, c'était de sécurité.

Sirius et Hermione se couchèrent au bout d'une demi-heure. Ils étaient particulièrement fatigués. Sirius avait laissé son lit à Hermione et Rémus n'était pas encore rentré. Sirius s'était couché sur le canapé du salon. Quand Rémus rentra, voyant Sirius sur le sofa, il préféra aller dormir dans la salle sur demande..

A trois heures, Hermione sursauta. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu un cri. Elle se leva précautionneusement et se dirigea vers le salon où elle vit Sirius, endormi, se débattant avec sa couette. Elle allait le réveiller doucement lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer son nom, suivi de celui de ses parents. Il hurlait qu'il voulait tuer Voldemort. Hermione comprit ensuite qu'il était en train de vivre le meurtre de ses parents. Sentant les larmes venir, elle s'accroupit aux cotés de Sirius et l'embrassa posément sur le front. Il se calma puis s'éveilla lentement.

"Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?" Demanda-t-il paniqué.

"Rien, tu as fait un mauvais rêve." Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

"Non, j'ai vu… Je sais comment… tes parents… Ils ont…"

"Chut… ne dis rien, c'est assez douloureux. Je ne veux pas revivre ça encore une fois. Ca doit être un des effets secondaires. Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à subir ca ! Pardonnes-moi Sirius."

Les larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Elle était tellement mal ; de faire souffrir Sirius et de revivre encore une fois la mort de ses parents à travers lui. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, lui prenant la main. Il se tourna alors vers elle et la dévisagea lentement.

"Hermione, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis assez grand pour gérer mes problèmes tout seul."

"Oui, sauf que là, c'est ma faute…"

"Non !" répondit-il fermement. "Ca n'est la faute de personne. Si je n'étais pas revenu, jamais je n'aurai eu une seconde chance."

Il se tut un instant, puis, plus sérieux que jamais, repris :

"Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il me serait arrivé à mon époque… enfin, ce qu'il m'est déjà arrivé à ton époque… Tu vois ce que je veux dire… Donc fais-moi confiance, je préfère rester ici. Dans tous les cas, mes amis mourront, deviendront des traîtres ou demeureront malheureux, alors autant rester ici, ne pas être enfermé à Azkaban, ni être tué par cette peste de Bellatrix."

"Mais", tenta-t-elle dans un sursaut, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de dire.

"Chut, ne dis rien, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, voir James et Lily mourir, devoir passer tant d'années à Azkaban et ne pas voir grandir Harry parce que je serais en prison puis parce que je serai mort. En plus, il me rappelle tellement James…"

"Mais ce n'est pas James, Sirius, ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs."

"Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase Hermione, je voulais dire qu'il me rappelle James, mais surtout Lily. Il aura éternellement ce regard mélancolique, celui qu'avait sa mère. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vivre avec lui. Et… D'être si jeune en même temps."

Il fit de nouveau une pause. Fixant les yeux rougis d'Hermione. Puis, il lui murmura du ton le plus doux qu'il put :

"Tu devrais aller te recoucher… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !"

Elle se redressa, se dirigea vers sa chambre, puis se retourna vers Sirius, l'air plus abattu que jamais :

"Est-ce que tu pourrais dormir avec moi ? Je… Je ne veux pas penser à…"

"Oui !" la coupa-t-il. "J'arrive."

"Merci", lui répondit-elle simplement, un air plus calme regagnant son visage. "Mais, je veux que tu saches que ça ne veux rien dire, c'est juste que je sais qu'avec toi je suis en sécurité." S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

"Je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un profiteur. Et puis," ajouta-t-il séducteur, "je préfère que tu sois pleinement consentante lorsque je te ferai découvrir les merveilles que peuvent t'apporter un homme tel que moi…"

Elle sourit sincèrement.

"Tu vois", la rassura-t-il, "j'aurai réussi à te faire sourire."

Ils passèrent donc la nuit ensemble, Hermione blottit dans les bras de Sirius qui ne fit pas d'autre cauchemar.

A sept heures, Rémus revint dans la chambre pour prendre une douche, et, la porte de la chambre n'étant pas fermée, il vit les deux jeunes gens blottis l'un contre l'autre. Tout d'abord, il paniqua "c'est un professeur, le parrain de son meilleur ami… Et elle est si jeune…". Il réfléchit calmement et décida finalement qu'il en parlerait plus tard à Sirius. Ce dernier lui ayant promis qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas redevenir un dragueur invétéré.

Rémus ferma la porte et alla prendre sa douche. Il prépara le petit déjeuner puis revint et frappa à la porte de la chambre pour réveiller Sirius et Hermione. Ces derniers, réalisant l'embarra dans lequel ils allaient se trouver si Rémus les trouvaient ensemble dans le même lit, décidèrent de sortir l'un après l'autre, Sirius d'abord, de sorte qu'il puisse expliquer à Rémus qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Hermione arriva donc quelques minutes plus tard, habillée et lavée. Elle s'installa dans la cuisine après avoir salué Rémus comme si de rien n'était et constata que cette attitude faisait rire les deux anciens maraudeurs :

"Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai de la bouse de dragon sur la figure ?"

"Non", répondit Lupin qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux. "En fait, c'est juste que tu portes le pull-over de Sirius."

Elle regarda le pull et constata, qu'en effet, il ne s'agissait pas du sien. Elle l'enleva alors devant eux, faisant remonter par la même occasion son tee-shirt qui laissa ainsi découvrir son soutient gorge. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas fait attention, mais constatant le visage rouge de confusion de ses hôtes, elle éclata de rire.

"Et bien quoi cette fois ?"

Elle rit de nouveau et ajouta.

"Ne me dites pas que c'est le soutien gorge de Sirius que je porte ?"

Ils se mirent alors tous trois à rire de bon cœur.

Voila pour la suite ! a bientot !


	17. chapitre 16

Allez, un nouveau chapitre ! bonne lecture et laissez moi des reviews...

Sybylle : bah je fais de mon mieux ! enfin j'essaye... MErci et bonne lecture

Lyane : et oui, j'avoue que ce chapitre m'a bien fait rire lorsque je l'ai ecrit ! c'est tout à fait le genre de commentaire que j'aurai sorti dans ces conditions ! bisous bonne lecture

Lisia : en tout cas, c'est pas un Harry/hermione ! desolé, bisous

Lyra : je vais t'avouer quelque chose : j'ai contabilisé les mots de chaque chapitre ! et je n'en fait pas plus de 1300 ! c'est une limite que je me suis imposée ! ca me permet de faire plus ressortir chaque action ! enfin, c'est une facon de voir les choses ! bisous et merci d'etre toujours aussi fidele au poste ! bisous

Misstinguette : MErci ma ptite poulette ! lol ! et puis, t'aura beau me dire de ne pas rougir, c'est rapé ! mdr ! Bon, merci encore et rooo bisous

* * *

Chapitre 16

Pauvre Ron

A neuf heures moins dix, ils partirent chacun de leur coté, Rémus au bureau de Dumbledore, Sirius dans sa salle de cours, et Hermione en cours d'histoire de la magie, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Elle y retrouva Harry, qui discutait avec Ron. Lorsqu'il la vit, il vint précautionneusement vers elle, tenant les mains devant son visage, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas le frapper.

"Arrête Harry, ça ne me fait pas rire !" Lui dit-elle, vexée.

"Oh, si on ne peut plus rire…" répondit-il déçu.

Elle sourit.

"Tu sais, Ron m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé mais il ne comprend pas, tu devrais peut-être parler un peu avec lui…" conseilla Harry.

"S'il n'est pas capable de voir quand il dépasse les limites c'est son problème !"

"Oh, Hermione, il a juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas voir Padma… Et tu lui donnes une gifle ! Tu y vas un peu fort, non ?"

"C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? S'indigna-t-elle. Je vais te dire, moi, ce qu'il s'est passé… Ton meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, ici présent" ; elle jeta à ce dernier un regard meurtrier ; "M'a accusé de le délaisser pour tranquillement aller coucher avec toi. Et le tout, dit à voix haute dans la grande salle."

Harry eut une mine effarée. Les yeux grands ouverts, il n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de lui dire Hermione. Il se dirigea alors lui-même vers Ron et lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de déclarer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait que la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Hermione avait été la plus belle de sa vie, et que ca méritait largement de le mettre de coté. Ron s'en décrocha presque la mâchoire. Tandis, qu'Hermione, elle, était morte de rire.

Le professeur Binns les fit entrer en classe et ils durent subir trois longues heures d'histoire de la magie. Ensuite vint le moment du déjeuner et Harry partit rejoindre Sirius dans ses appartements. Hermione n'avait rien dit à Harry de la nuit passé. Elle partit donc manger dans la grande salle avec Ginny. Leur cours suivant était un cours de potion avec Rogue.

Hermione retrouva Ginny, assise entre deux garçons de cinquième année. L'un était Colin Crivey, de Gryffondor et Ginny présenta l'autre comme son petit ami, Bastien Vallon, de Serdaigle. D'après elle, ils étaient ensemble depuis deux semaines, mais ils préféraient être discrets. Ce matin, par malheur, un Serpentard les avait vu dans un couloir et s'était empressé de colporter la nouvelle. Ils ne voyaient donc plus de raison de se cacher.

"C'est vrai, "lui confia Bastien, "maintenant que ca se sait, on est tranquille. Mais on préfère dire que ca date d'hier seulement."

"Oui, pour que nos amis ne nous en veuillent pas de leur avoir caché," continua Ginny.

Hermione leur sourit. Elle était heureuse pour Ginny, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à tenir la chandelle. Elle décida donc de partir chercher à manger en cuisine et d'aller déjeuner dans le parc, au bord du lac.

Elle s'installa finalement sur un lit de feuilles mortes, et vit que Drago était seul, en face d'elle, en train de manger. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec lui ce soir pour leur devoir. Elle hésita et s'approcha finalement de lui.

"Tu es sur pour ce soir ? Tu veux qu'on se retrouve dans les cachots ?"

Il leva lentement la tête, ses yeux étaient un peu rouges. Hermione songea qu'il avait pleuré mais fit mine de rien. Il réussit tout de même à prendre son air suffisant :

"Granger, aurais-tu peur de te retrouver seule avec moi dans les cachots ? Je te rassure, tu ne me plais que quand tu t'énerves…"

"Tu es pathétique Drago, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis venue te parler !" lui cracha Hermione.

"C'est que je t'attire Hermione. Tu n'y peux rien, tu es comme les autres, tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme."

"Laisse-moi rire…"

Elle repartit, laissant Drago rire seul, bêtement.

Aux alentours de deux heures, elle rejoignit les cachots afin d'assister à son cours de potion. Elle se souvint alors "le cours est avec les serpentards, je vais encore voir ce sal rat de Drago". Harry n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle s'installa donc à leur place habituelle. Harry n'arriva que dix minutes après le début du cours. Il était resté chez Sirius et n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

"Alors monsieur Potter, vous avez une bonne excuse je suppose ?" Lui demanda Rogue de son ton doucereux.

"Oui, parfaitement monsieur, j'étais allé voir le professeur Morrigan pour notre prochain devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Nous avons longuement discuté sur la condition des vampires à Londres et je n'ai donc pas vu le temps passer."

Harry avait dit cela dans un souffle. En réalité, ils avaient, avec Sirius, parlé de Rogue et des blagues que les maraudeurs lui avaient faites.

Rogue était vert de rage. Reprenant tout de même son sang froid, il lança à Harry :

"Potter, vous viendrez en retenues pendant dix jours tous les soirs à dater d'aujourd'hui. Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure."

Harry, qui savait d'avance qu'il aurait des heures de colles, ne broncha pas et s'assit à coté d'Hermione.

Durant le cours, Rogue se montra plus hargneux que jamais, si c'est possible, envers Harry et à la fin de l'heure, Harry alla rejoindre son professeur à son bureau.

"Potter, ne profitez pas du statut de votre pauvre parrain pour vous permettre de vous pavaner comme le faisait votre défunt père. Arrêtez une fois pour toute ces enfantillages."

Rogue se pencha plus prêt de l'oreille d'Harry.

"Votre parrain, c'est de la petite racaille", lui murmura-t-il. "Il ne vaut rien… Vous n'auriez jamais dû le ramener. C'est un incapable, il retournera à Azkaban. Je m'y engage Potter !"

Harry ne broncha pas. Mais il bouillait de l'intérieur… Il se retenait de ne pas enfoncer son point dans l'énorme nez crochu de Rogue.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, sortant de la salle pour aller en cours d'option de métamorphose, fut rejointe par Drago qui la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna et le découvrit, un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Il lui susurra presque :

"On se retrouve ce soir Granger…"

"A la bibliothèque !" trancha-t-elle.

"Si tu veux, mais il y aura du monde, je te préviens."

"D'accord", conclut-elle, "s'il y a trop de monde, nous irons dans les cachots."

Drago lui sourit de nouveau. Il allait faire en sorte que la bibliothèque soit pleine à craquer.

voilà, à suivre


	18. chapitre 17

**Bon, bah, comme je suis en pleine periode de bac, je fais de mon mieux pour poster... souhaitez moi bonne chance et moi, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! bisous **

**PS : c'est un chapitre tres spécial, ne croyez pas que ca part en vrille, pas du tout, tout sera expliqué plus tard ! ne prenez pas peur, tout est calculé ! **

**RAR :**

**Lyra : bah voila, je vais essayer pour les deux chapitres (voir meme trois si mon pc est gentil ) Pour Harry et son excuse, ca m'a fait rire, et pour la "remis en place de Ron" ca m'a fait du bien ! bisous **

* * *

Chapitre 17

Serpentard et Gryffondor ?

Harry était allé directement chez Sirius après sa retenue passée avec Rogue. Ce dernier lui avait fait récurer tous les chaudrons d'une salle de classe particulièrement salle, et sans magie. Il ne frappa même pas à la porte de chez Sirius. Le voyant entrer en furie, Sirius lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Harry lui raconta ainsi toute l'histoire. N'oubliant pas de faire mention des insultes de Rogue à l'attention de son cher parrain. A la fin de son récit, Sirius était dans le même état de rage qu'Harry. Ils pestèrent donc ensemble tout le reste de la soirée contre Rogue.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était rendue à la bibliothèque (directement après son cours de métamorphose). Elle y avait retrouvé Drago, toujours souriant. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps et de l'énergie à chercher une place dans la bibliothèque remplie de Serpentard, elle laissa Drago la mener dans les cachots. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il l'avait faite entrer dans une pièce possédant les mêmes fonctions que la salle sur demande. Mais elle ne lui dit rien. La pièce était remplie de livres d'arithmantie. Hermione était quasiment au comble de la félicité, ce qui fit sourire de contentement le Serpentard.

Hermione ne posa pas la moindre question sur la seconde salle sur demande. Ils firent leur devoir tranquillement. Une fois celui-ci terminé, Drago proposa à Hermione une tasse de thé.

"Merci, je crois que je l'ai bien méritée", s'exclama-t-elle fatiguée.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle et burent leur thé. Hermione sentit la fatigue venir. Elle décida donc qu'il valait mieux qu'elle rentre maintenant avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

"Non, reste Hermione. Nous sommes en train de célébrer notre réconciliation."

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui serrer la main mais à la place, il l'embrassa langoureusement dans le cou. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle parvint seulement à articuler :

"Qu'as-tu mis dans le thé ?"

"Rien ma petite Granger. Tu t'es totalement abandonnée dans mes bras. Sans intervention de quelque sorte qu'elle soit de ma part."

Hermione, trop lasse pour résister, se laissa donc conduire lentement à un abandon total de son corps sous les caresses du Serpentard au touché envoûtant.

Hermione se réveilla à vingt et une heures, seule dans la salle. Elle se remémora rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, ne comprenant pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Elle se jura de n'en parler à personne. Elle sortit de la salle en courant, en pleurs et se rendit automatiquement chez Sirius. Ce dernier était encore en compagnie d'Harry. En entrant, Hermione s'effondra dans ses bras, sous le regard ébahi de Harry. Sirius oublia tout de suite Rogue et fit signe à Harry de rentrer dans son dortoir, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, inquiet malgré tout pour Hermione qu'il laissait entre les mains de son parrain.

"Hermione", chuchota lentement Sirius, "raconte-moi ?"

Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé. Lupin bénéficiait maintenant de sa propre chambre dans le château ; Ils étaient donc seuls. Hermione ne pouvait pas parler. Sirius la prit dans ses bras, la couvrant de caresses, de sorte qu'elle se calme un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était quelque peu apaisée.

"J'ai fait quelque chose d'abominable… Je suis désolée Sirius, pardonne-moi. Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention de ta part."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de si mal ?"

"Je… ne peux pas le dire…"

En effet, elle n'arrivait pas à avouer sa faute. Elle ne pouvait réellement pas le dire à Sirius. Malefoy avait dû lui jeter un sort. Afin qu'elle se laisse faire, puis afin qu'elle se taise.

"Hermione, tu devrais aller te coucher… Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?"

Elle acquiesça.

Mercredi matin, les Gryffondor avaient encore cours de potion avec les Serpentard. Hermione, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner chez Sirius, angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver face à Malefoy. Sirius, constatant la pâleur de la jeune fille, lui proposa de l'emmener voir madame Pomfresh, mais elle refusa. Elle voulait l'affronter. Le regarder dans les yeux et lui montrer à travers un simple regard à quel point elle le haïssait.

Devant la salle de potion, elle retrouva Harry et Drago en train de discuter violemment. Harry, agressif, vint la voir, suivi par Drago qui s'approcha pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue. Elle le repoussa violemment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait hier soir ?"

"Je croyais que c'était assez clair Mione !" Lui murmura-t-il. "C'est toi que je veux. Quant à ce que je t'ai fait hier… Je pense que cela ne regarde que nous."

"Alors c'était vrai Hermione, tu as couché avec lui ?" demanda Harry, dégoûté.

"Je…" tenta-t-elle. "Non, Harry, je n'étais pas consentante ! Je te le jure." Se défendit-elle.

"Granger, Granger, Granger… ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je sais reconnaître quand une femme hurle mon nom de plaisir". Malefoy se tourna alors vers Harry ;" Ne sois pas jaloux Potter, je pense qu'elle ne verra pas d'inconvénient à nous utiliser l'un et l'autre, à tour de rôle…"

Hermione ne lui offrit pour toute réponse qu'un monumental coup de poing en pleine figure.

"Tu es pathétique Malefoy !" Hurla-t-elle, folle de rage. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais tu me le payeras ! Soit en certain !"

"Miss Granger, je pourrai vous voir un instant ?"

Rogue... Il avait assisté à toute la scène, et un sourire mauvais se dessinait maintenant sur son visage.

"Monsieur Goyle, accompagnez monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, suivez-moi. Les autres, attendez dans la salle."

Rogue et Hermione s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

"Il l'a mérité professeur !" S'exclama-t-elle avant qu'il ne parle.

"A bon ? Que vous a-t-il fait Miss ?"

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais avoir comme punition ?"

"Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que monsieur Malefoy vous a fait ?"

"Professeur, je ne peux pas vous le dire. C'est trop… personnel !"

"Et bien, étant donné que monsieur Potter est déjà en retenue avec moi toute la semaine, je ne vous punie pas mais je vais enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor pour avoir frappé un élève de ma maison, et sans raison… Car vous ne voulez pas me donner de raison, n'est-ce pas Miss ?"

A ce moment précis, Hermione aurait voulu agrafer tout un tas d'objets tranchants sur le crâne de son professeur, mais elle se retint. Se contentant de s'enfoncer les ongles dans la main.

**voilà , n'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	19. chapitre 18

**Et un autre chapitre ! voilà c'est posté ! **

* * *

Chapitre 18

Sirius et Snivellus

Le cours de potion se passa, comme d'habitude, désagréablement pour les Gryffondor. Drago, qui avait fini par revenir en cours, s'était assis devant Hermione, et ne cessait de se retourner vers sa table pour lui faire des clins d'œil. Harry, assis à coté d'Hermione, était en train d'écouter les explications de cette dernière.

"C'est donc pour ça que tu pleurais hier soir ? Tu l'as dit à Sirius ?"

"Non, je n'ai pas pu, mais ne lui en parle pas, s'il te plaît Harry…"

Sa voix tremblait. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait qu'il le sache.

"Pourquoi, quel rapport avec lui ?" l'interrogea-t-il suspicieux.

"Aucun, mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait davantage de problèmes avec les Serpentard, notamment avec Rogue."

Harry acquiesça. Mais il n'était pas convaincu. Pourquoi Malefoy se comportait-il comme cela avec Hermione ? Lui qui l'avait toujours haïe… Lui qui était répugné par ce qu'il appelait les sangs de bourbe. Il était vrai qu'Hermione avait bien changé depuis l'an dernier. Elle était devenue plus féminine, plus gracieuse. Son visage s'était aminci. Et elle avait acquis quelques formes généreuses. Surtout au niveau de sa poitrine. Mais Malefoy devait cacher quelque chose. Il avait dû être victime d'un sortilège…

Hermione, elle, ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. A la fin de l'heure, elle se rendit donc directement à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh la réprimanda :

"Miss, vous auriez du venir me voir tout de suite ! Votre mine est affreuse. Allongez-vous tout de suite. Je vais vous chercher de quoi vous remettre et vous pourrez sortir ce soir avant le dîner."

Elle s'affaira à trouver le produit magique puis revint et déposa une pommade d'odeur écœurante sur le front d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'endormit presque aussitôt, sereine.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rejoint la table des Gryffondor pour le déjeuner et Sirius celle des professeurs. Il s'était d'ailleurs installé entre Rogue et Lupin. Il discutait joyeusement avec Lupin lorsqu'il entendit Rogue l'apostropher :

"Hey, Sirius, est-ce que tu es au courant que la petite amie de ton cher Potter junior le trompe avec un de mes élèves ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, oubliant que Harry et Hermione se faisaient passer pour un couple.

Il jeta un regard vers Harry, sa mine était sombre. Hermione n'était pas là. Rogue devait dire vrai. Lupin, qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la discussion répliqua :

"Severus, ce que font les élèves entre eux ne regarde qu'eux."

"Sauf lorsqu'un de vos petits protégés frappe un de mes élèves !" répondit-il furieux.

"Tu sais quoi Severus, je pense qu'Harry a bien fait !" s'exclama Sirius." J'aurai fait la même chose."

"Qui te dit qu'il s'agit de ton fidèle Potter ?" tonna Rogue de son ton doucereux.

"Hermione ?" demandèrent Rémus et Sirius d'une même voix.

Rogue leur répondit seulement avec un sourire sarcastique.

"Et on peut savoir de quel Serpentard il s'agit Severus ?" demanda calmement Rémus.

"Malefoy". Répondit-il simplement, retournant ensuite à son assiette, fier du choc qu'il venait de créer sur ses anciens camarades de Poudlard.

Sirius et Rémus ne savaient plus quoi dire. Ils quittèrent donc rapidement la table, embarquant Harry au passage, pour se diriger dans les appartements de Rémus. Une fois à destination, ils discutèrent très sérieusement.

"Harry, est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione ?" demandagravement Rémus.

"Et bien…" commença-t-il nerveusement. "Hier soir, elle devait finir un devoir avec Malefoy, et il a dû la droguer, ou lui jeter un sort, pour qu'elle couche avec lui !"

"Harry", lui dit sérieusement Rémus, "on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un comme ca, c'est interdit…"

"Mais c'est un Serpentard Rémus !" Intervint Sirius.

"Vous êtes sur qu'Hermione n'a pas fait ca de son plein gré ?" Questionna Lupin.

"Elle a frappé Malefoy !" déclara Sirius, comme pour défendre Hermione. "Et puis, elle est arrivé ensuite chez moi en pleurs, me disant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal… Ca ne pouvait pas être volontaire de sa part. Elle était complètement bouleversée… J'ai dû dormir avec elle."

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Harry.

"Pour la rassurer, n'y voit rien d'autre… Elle me l'a demandé comme une petite fille le demande à son père."

"Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais où est-elle maintenant ?" s'inquiéta Lupin.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu au déjeuner."

"Moi non plus."

"Elle est peut-être à l'extérieur ? Non ! Pas avec un froid pareil…" se corrigea Sirius.

"Ce crétin de Malefoy l'a peut-être enlevée". Suggéra Harry.

"Bon, je vais voir à l'infirmerie, Sirius, tu vas voir chez les Serpentard, demande même à Rogue s'il le faut, et toi Harry, tu vas dans la tour de Gryffondor. Le premier qui la retrouve prévient les autres. Et si on ne la trouve pas, Harry ira chercher la carte du maraudeur." Organisa Lupin.

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent à chercher.

Harry, après avoir demandé à Ginny, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille ; Ron, qui refusa de l'aider ; Lavande et Parvati, qui refusèrent également ; sortit de la salle commune bredouille, constatant à quel point Hermione avait pu se mettre ses anciens camarades à dos.

Sirius, quant à lui, s'était rendu dans les cachots et demandait à qui il croisait, portant les couleurs vert et argent, s'il n'avait pas vu « ce crétin de Malefoy » lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, ce fut ce dernier, en personne, qui vint à sa rencontre.

"On m'a dit que vous me cherchiez professeur ?"

Sirius tenta tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid.

"Oui, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione par hasard ?"

"Granger ? Non, pas depuis tout à l'heure. Je pense qu'elle doit être en train de regretter le malheureux coup de point qu'elle m'a donné ce matin. C'est sur", ajouta-t-il à voix basse, "maintenant, elle va devoir se faire pardonner comme il se doit…"

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour, il attrapa Malefoy et le colla contre le mur :

"Ne t'avise plus jamais de poser la main sur elle, Malefoy !"

"Oh, mais notre jeune professeur se serait-il épris de notre petite Miss-je-sais-tout ?"

Sirius allait cogner Malefoy quand il vit Rogue arriver au détour du couloir. Il lâcha brusquement le Serpentard, le regardant froidement, puis Rogue demanda :

"Un problème Drago ?"

"Non professeur, tout va bien. Nous discutions avec le professeur Morrigan…"

"Bien, alors je me retire. Mais ne t'avise pas de toucher à un de mes élèves Sirius, sinon tu auras des problèmes."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Severus ? Est-ce que ce serait des menaces ?"

"Professeurs, il n'est peut-être pas des plus judicieux de vous battre ici !" Suggéra Drago.

"Tu as raison Drago, il vaudrait mieux discuter de tout cela dans mon bureau. Tu me suis Sirius ?"

"Bien sur… Une proposition pareille, ça ne se refuse pas". Ironisa ce dernier.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous deux dans le bureau de Rogue. Sirius était étrangement calme, tandis que Rogue gardait son imperturbable expression narquoise.

"Tu l'aimes bien Granger, hein Sirius ? Tu aurais peut-être aimé être à la place de Malefoy ?"

Sirius ne répondit rien.

"Mon pauvre, c'est frustrant tout de même, ta chère Hermione préfère s'allier à un Serpentard plutôt qu'à un courageux ancien Gryffondor tel que toi !"

"Tu te trompes Severus, Hermione n'est pas comme ca ! Et puis, tu me connais, si je la voulais, je pourrai l'avoir sans problème…"

"C'est là que tu te trompes ! Malefoy a quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais…"

"Ah, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Sa fleur mon petit Sirius… Tu n'ignores tout de même pas ce qu'est une fleur, toi qui en a emprisonnées tant ?"

"Non, Drago ne peut pas l'avoir, il aurait fallu qu'elle lui donne…"

Sirius tremblait de tous ses membres, la fleur d'Hermione, sa virginité. Comment Drago l'avait-il eut ?

"Mais, elle lui a donné Sirius… Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu t'es amouraché de cette petite insolente ? J'avoue qu'elle a de quoi faire tourner les têtes mais tu t'es toujours contenté des filles les plus superficielles…" Rogue fit une courte pause, faisant mine de réfléchir. "Peut-être que tu as changé de goût, maintenant tu préfères les intellectuelles aux formes généreuses…"

Cette fois, c'en était trop, le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour, il attrapa sa baguette et marmonna rapidement un sort à l'adresse de Rogue. Ce dernier n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, se retrouva muet comme une carpe.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Snivelus, encore quelques heures, et tu retrouveras ta voix."

Rogue mima un grognement. Et Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui énerva encore plus le maître des potions.

**youpi ! à suivre ! j'attends vos reviews !**


	20. chapitre 19

**allez, je suis de bonne humeur, alors je vous laisse un troisieme chapitre !** **mais n'oubliez pas les reviews ! elles sont le seule salaire de l'auteur...**

**diabella**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Drago, ami ou ennemi ?

Lorsque Lupin arriva à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh lui sauta littéralement dessus.

"Ah, Rémus, la petite Hermione Granger est là, sa fièvre a encore augmentée. L'effet de la potion n'agit pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Est-ce que vous pourriez aller me chercher Severus, c'est lui qui a concocté la potion, je veux savoir où est le problème… Elle s'agita un moment ; A moins que…"

"A moins que quoi ?" s'inquiéta Rémus.

"La petite ne se drogue pas ?" demanda l'infirmière.

"Pas que je sache, mais il y a eu un problème avec un élève…" tenta d'expliquer Lupin. "Elle aurait eu des rapports sexuels avec un Serpentard, mais elle dit qu'elle n'était pas consentante."

"Et c'est maintenant que vous venez m'en parler ?" s'indigna-t-elle.

"Nous cherchions justement Hermione pour en parler avec elle. Sirius est allé voir le garçon en question pour avoir sa version de l'histoire. Et Harry…" Lupin regarda sa montre. "Il est allé voir dans la salle commune, mais là, ne l'ayant pas trouvé, j'espère qu'il est retourné en cours."

"Bon, soit, je vais faire quelques analyses."

Elle réfléchit ensuite à voix haute, prélevant du sang d'Hermione, le soumettant à un sort, puis à un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il change de couleur.

"J'ai trouvé", s'exclama-t-elle. "Du inhibitum. "Il enlève toutes inhibitions. Ah, les jeunes, de nos jours, je n'en peux plus ! Encore un cas de viol comme celui-ci et je donne ma démission. Rémus, est-ce que je peux avoir le nom du coupable ?"

"Il l'a vraiment droguée ?"

"Oui, ce test est catégorique."

"Drago Malefoy."

"Tiens, c'est étrange…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"D'habitude, ce sont des jeunes filles jamais mécontentent de leur relation avec le jeune homme qui viennent me voir."

"En effet, c'est curieux. Mais Hermione a quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur, je doute qu'elle ait été ravie de son petit jeu."

"Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, le petit Potter, il doit être fou de rage à l'heure qu'il est."

"Oui, assurément." Songea Lupin, qui savait pertinemment que celui qui était le plus en colère n'était pas Harry mais Sirius. "Est-ce que je peux la voir ?"

"Juste un instant alors, elle doit se reposer." Ordonna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux masquant le lit d'Hermione. Rémus la vit alors, blanche comme jamais. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et lui prit tendrement la main, lui murmurant qu'ils allaient tout faire pour que Drago paye. Il la sentit lui serrer la main en retour, puis sortit de l'infirmerie pour prévenir Sirius.

Il le retrouva dans le hall.

"Tu n'as pas cours ?"

"Non, pas cet après-midi". Lui annonça Sirius. "Tu as trouvé Hermione ?" s'empressa-t-il de demander.

"Oui, Madame Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle. Elle dit qu'elle a été droguée avec du inhibitum."

"Quoi, ce petit crétin a osé lui donner une horreur pareille ? Il sait que ça peut rendre malade ?"

"Ca ne rend pas malade Sirius", le résonna Lupin, "c'est juste qu'elle s'en veut tellement qu'elle s'en est elle-même rendue malade."

"Je veux la voir". S'exclama-t-il furieux.

"Madame Pomfresh ne te laissera pas entrer."

"Ca m'est égal Rémus ! Tu ne comprends pas !"

"Sirius," tenta-t-il de le calmer. "Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il vous arrive à tous les deux. Tu l'aimes, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et elle aussi, mais cela ne me regarde pas. Par contre, tu ne dois pas te mettre dans des états pareils ! Fais attention. Je ne veux pas qu'une rumeur circule comme quoi tu serais fou amoureux d'une élève. D'ailleurs il ne peut rien se passer entre vous Sirius, j'espère que tu en es conscient."

"Mais, je l'aime vraiment Rémus ! Je n'ai jamais aimé comme ca. C'est comme si elle était une partie de moi."

"Ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre c'est que justement, elle a dû donner une partie d'elle pour que tu revives mais elle ne le savait pas. Et maintenant, vous êtes prisonnier l'un de l'autre."

"Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle à cause de ça ! C'est autre chose, ça n'a rien à voir", s'énerva Sirius. "Je ne veux pas te croire Rémus."

"Je savais que tu réagirais de cette façon ! C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Hermione de ne rien te dire."

"Elle est au courant ?" Demanda-t-il curieux et énervé à la fois.

"Oui, mais je pense qu'au fond, elle est un peu comme toi, elle ne veut pas croire que vous êtes liés à cause d'une potion."

Sirius se tut. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ressentait ce flot de sécurité lorsqu'Hermione était avec lui. Pourtant, il avait remarqué qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemar lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble. Elle l'apaisait.

Il eut une envie brutale de tuer Malefoy. Rémus s'en aperçu, il fit tout pour que Sirius se calme et quand celui-ci fut à peu près raisonnable, ils allèrent ensemble raconter toute l'histoire à Dumbledore, après être allé chercher Harry en cours de divination.

Bien sur, Dumbledore compatit, mais leur expliqua bien qu'avec l'influence que possédait Lucius Malefoy, il serait difficile de sanctionner officiellement Drago. Il s'engagea néanmoins à convoquer le jeune homme dans son bureau le soir même, pendant l'heure du dîner.

Hermione se réveilla à dix-huit heures. Ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçu Sirius, qui lui tenait la main, endormi, la tête posée sur le lit.

"Sirius", chuchota douloureusement Hermione en lui caressant la joue. "Sirius ?"

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il se redressa brusquement et lui sauta dessus.

"Sirius ? Tu m'étouffes..." souffla-t-elle.

"Oh pardon", s'exclama-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, "mais je suis tellement content de t'entendre de nouveau…"

"Je n'étais pas dans le coma, Sirius !" Lui dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

"Non, mais j'ai appris pour Malefoy, il devrait être sanctionné pour ce qu'il t'a fait Hermione ! Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler."

"Je… Je ne voulais pas… J'avais peur de te répugner… Je me sentais tellement sale…"

"Hermione", la consola-t-il," si tu me l'avais dit, je t'aurai cru et je te jure que je serai allé lui refaire le portrait."

"Mais ca n'aurait rien arrangé… Le frapper, c'est sur que ca fait du bien, mais au final… Il pourra porter plainte contre toi et tu sais que tu dois rester discret pour le moment."

"Ça ne m'a pas empêché de le bousculer un peu tout à l'heure."

L'infirmière arriva alors, une fiole à la main.

"Miss Granger, voici ce que vous m'avez demandé."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Questionna Sirius.

"Bon, je ne vais plus te mentir, c'est une potion d'avortement."

"Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus, il a réussi à te mettre enceinte ?" S'indigna-t-il.

"Sirius, ne te mets pas en colère. Le simple fait que tu ais été indigné me suffit amplement. Ca va beaucoup mieux maintenant."

Elle avala la potion d'une traite, grimaça, puis s'assit.

"Vous avez l'air d'aller bien mieux Miss Granger". S'étonna Pomfresh.

"Je pense savoir pourquoi", lui répondit cette dernière sans autre explication.

"Ah, bien !" Alors vous pourrez sortir dans quelques heures Miss.

**Pitiéeeeeeeee des reviewwwwwwwwwwww**


	21. chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Le bal de Noël

Hermione ? Hermione ?

Hermione était tranquillement installée à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était Harry qui avançait droit sur elle.

Hermione, mais tu es devenue sourde ma parole ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne m'entends pas t'appeler depuis dix minutes ? Bon, bref, je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner au bal de Noël, la semaine prochaine.

Nous étions le vingt décembre, deux mois s'étaient écoulés et Hermione était, comme à son habitude, en train d'étudier.

Je ne sais pas trop, tu as demandé à quelqu'un d'autre avant moi ?

Heu… non, tu es la première, mais je ne vois pas avec qui j'irai à part toi.

En fait, Sirius m'a déjà demandé de l'accompagner, mais j'ai refusé.

Je sais, tu as eu raison, ce n'était pas sérieux ! Tu ne peux décemment pas te montrer au bras d'un professeur.

Je sais, dit-elle tristement.

Hermione, réagis un peu ! Trouve-toi un vrai petit ami ; Sirius aussi, il faut qu'il se trouve une petite amie ! Après, lorsque tu sortiras de Poudlard, rien ne vous empêchera de vous voir, mais pour le moment, essayez un peu de vivre votre propre vie.

Hermione acquiesça.

Alors, tu viens avec moi ? La relança Harry.

Où ca ?

Au bal ! Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

Oui, je viendrai avec toi.

Génial, bon, bah, on se retrouve au dîner !

Il partit aussitôt, laissant Hermione seule dans la bibliothèque.

Ce n'est que lorsque madame Pince la mit dehors de force qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle alla donc au pas de course dans la grande salle où tout le monde en était déjà au dessert. Elle s'assit entre Ginny et Harry, qui discutaient avec Hagrid.

Alors Ginny, comment vont tes frères ?

Lesquels ?

Fred et Georges ! Ils s'en sortent avec leur boutique de farces pour sorciers facétieux ?

Oh oui, d'ailleurs maman ne trouve plus de raisons pour les faire changer d'avis… Ils gagnent beaucoup d'argent et ont même acheté l'appartement au-dessus de leur magasin.

Et vous leur avez acheté des choses ? Demanda-t-il, cette fois en baissant la voix. J'ai commandé la semaine dernière un coffret de 6-trouilles. J'espère que c'est aussi bien que le dit la publicité. Je compte l'utiliser pour l'anniversaire du professeur Rogue.

Heu… intervint Hermione. Vous êtes sur que ce sera du goût de Rogue ?

Tu sais Hermione, il n'est pas si ronchon qu'il en a l'air !

Ça, c'est à voir ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

Hermione eut alors comme un déclic :

Ginny, tu as quelqu'un pour le bal ?

Heu… non, je ne suis plus avec Bastien, alors j'irai seule.

Non, c'est idiot… Vas-y avec Harry, il me l'a demandé tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…

Heu… C'est à dire que…

Bon, c'est réglé alors, conclu finalement Hermione.

Le vingt-quatre décembre, toute la grande salle avait été décorée aux couleurs de Noël. Un immense sapin trônait au centre de la pièce. Des boules de différentes couleurs brillaient sur chaque branche. Le plafond magique faisait tomber de la neige et les tables avaient la forme de flocons. Elles pouvaient contenir dix élèves chacune. Il n'y avait pas de table des professeurs, tout le monde pouvait manger avec qui bon lui semblait, les Poufsouffle avec les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle avec les Serpentard… Chaque élève avait revêtu sa robe de bal et était avec son ou sa partenaire, excepté Crabbe, Malefoy et un Serdaigle de cinquième année.

A dix-neuf heures trente, les élèves étaient presque tous regroupés devant les tables aménagées à leur intention. Ginny accompagnait Harry, comme prévu. Ron s'était réconcilié avec Padma. Et Hermione, elle, était encore dans sa chambre, en pyjama. Elle hésitait à se préparer et à descendre dans la grande salle, lorsqu'on cogna à sa fenêtre. Un hibou grand duc était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Elle le fit entrer, lui donna un biscuit qui traînait sur la commode et prit la lettre qui lui était adressée.

« Hermione, rejoins-moi dès que tu peux devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Rémus. »

Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Se demanda-t-elle. Elle mit la robe qu'elle avait prévue au cas où elle devrait assister à la fête et se maquilla légèrement. Elle releva élégamment ses cheveux en un chignon déstructuré et descendit.

Une fois devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, elle dut attendre quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître Lupin, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier magnifique. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Tu voulais me voir ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Oui, je voulais t'emmener voir quelqu'un. Lui répondit-il sans autre précision.

Toujours aussi mystérieux, Rémus emmena Hermione dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci ressemblait au détail prêt à la grande salle. Il lui offrit un sourire amusé, puis lui dit d'attendre un peu avant de repartir dans la grande salle rejoindre les autres.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Elle reconnut Sirius, souriant. Sans un mot, il frappa dans ses mains et une douce musique se mit en route. Il scruta Hermione de la tête au pied et poussa un soupir admiratif. Elle était vraiment ravissante dans sa robe de bal rouge, ses yeux chocolat recouverts d'un voile de far à paupière couleur or.


	22. Chapitre 21

**desolée pour le chapitre 20, j'ai eu quelques problemes de mise en page, je ne suis pas trop trop forte en anglais et comme FFnet a changé de mise en page... bah j'ai eu du mal à m'y retrouver ! mais tout va bien maintenant !**

**alors chapitre 21 ... et puis RAR :**

**Sybylle : tu adores ? et bien, j'adore que tu adores ! merci pour ta review ! bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Lupini-filiae : j'ai lu ta fics ! je t'ai laissé une review ! j'aime beaucoup ! en ce qui concerne la mienne ... j'espere qu'elle te plait toujours autant ! c'est cool que tu sois là pour tous les autres chapitres ! je te souhaite un bon stage et une bonne lecture ! bisousssss**

**Lyane : tu hais Drago dans cette fics ? Je pense que cela risque de changer bientot ! mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! c'est un secret... lol ! et puis Rogue, je l'aime bien aussi, mais lui, il ne changera jamais je pense ! enfin, bref ! je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! bisous**

**Mimline : à quand la suite ? A maintenant lol ! merci d'exaucer mon voeux ! c'est agreable d'avoir des reviews ! ca motive pour poster la suite ! merci encore ! et bonne lecture **

**Magic-Pinky : ouai, elle doit se faire avorter, mais comme c'est le debut de la grossesse, bah... c'est rapide et sans consequences futurs ! bref, notre super Sirius est là, et il va la reconforter ... Enfin... tu verras, c'est plutot compliquer entre les deux perso ! bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Lyra : les autres reviewers peuvent s'estimer heureux que tu sois là, maintenant je vais essayer de poster les chapitres par 3 ! ca fait plaisir d'avoir des reviews comme la tienne ! et puis les autres aussi ! enfin je suis toute emue a chaque fois que je les lis ! merci encore et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 21

Une folle ?

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle s'était promis de ne pas succomber au charme du parrain de son meilleur ami.

"Tu es ravisante Hermione". Lui assura ce dernier en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Merci…"

Hermione était perturbée. Sirius venait de lui faire un compliment mais surtout il l'avait embrassée, et d'une façon si tendre…

"Sirius", commença-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…"

"Tu sais Hermione, je n'ai pas demandé à revenir. Et maintenant que je suis là, et que je ne peux pas repartir, je…"

"Mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble !" L'interrompit-elle.

Hermione baissa la tête, triste de devoir prendre cette décision. Sirius lui souleva lentement le menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Néanmoins, une fois ce moment magique terminé, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'un ton grave :

"Sirius, je ne veux pas être une petite amie de plus sur ton tableau de chasse…"

Elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais elle savait à quel point ce serait compliqué et douloureux s'ils tombaient amoureux. Sirius, quant à lui, avait été blessé par sa remarque. Il soutint son regard du mieux qu'il pu mais ses yeux se remplirent rapidement de larmes.

"Si c'est ce que tu penses Hermione, je ne peux rien faire. Je pensais avoir réussi à te faire comprendre que j'étais bien décidé à changer."

"Mais… Les gens ne peuvent pas changer. Tu finiras par me laisser pour une midinette."

Sirius ne sut quoi répondre. Tout deux baissaient la tête. Hermione prit la main de Sirius et lui demanda :

"Amis ?"

"Non, je préfère qu'on ne se voit plus. Je ne pourrai pas faire semblant d'être ton ami alors que…"

Il s'était arrêté de parler lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes de la jeune fille couler sur sa joue, déposant au passage une traînée de maquillage sur son beau visage.

"C'est toi qui a pris cette décision Hermione. Tu te fais du mal, je le vois bien, tu ressens aussi ce que je ressens."

En l'entendant prononcer ces mots, elle préféra partir en courant pour ne pas s'effondrer sur place. Oui elle l'aimait, et elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi mais cette relation était d'avance vouée à l'échec.

Sirius resta quelques minutes seul dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci lui paraissait à présent bien triste sans Hermione. Elle avait vraiment été bouleversante ce soir. Plus magnifique que jamais. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas croire en leur bonheur ? Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps ; il pleura à chaudes larmes, les siennes, celles qui étaient enfouies en lui depuis tant d'années.

Hermione, quant à elle, était retournée dans son dortoir. Elle pleurait aussi, se traitant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Elle essayait de se raisonner. Entre eux, cela aurait été une erreur… Sirius aurait fini par se lasser d'elle, la Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle avait tellement peur d'entamer une relation sérieuse. Elle n'avait pas aimé Viktor Krum. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait préféré rompre.

Elle se lamentait encore lorsque Lavande et Parvati revinrent dans le dortoir.

"Tu crois qu'elle dort ?" Demanda Parvati, voyant les rideaux du baldaquin d'Hermione fermés.

"Je crois oui. Mais elle s'est couchée toute habillée…" répondit-elle constatant que Hermione avait encore sa robe de bal.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la grande salle pourtant."

"Elle a peut-être seulement fait une apparition, et voyant Harry en train d'embrasser Ginny, elle est repartie."

"Sûrement", conclu Parvati.

Elles continuèrent toutes deux de faire quelques commérages sur la soirée. Hermione écouta avec attention ce qu'elle racontaient.

"Tu as vu le professeur Morrigan, lorsqu'il est arrivé ? Il avait l'air malade. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un."

"Oui j'ai vu, mais cela ne gâchait rien, il était tout de même hyper craquant !"

"C'est vrai. Tu crois qu'il a une petite amie ?" Demanda Lavande en se mettant en pyjama.

"Je pense oui, un mec aussi mignon ne peut pas être seul ! Quelle femme serait assez folle pour ne pas vouloir de lui ?"

"Aucune ! En tout cas, moi, je veux bien poser ma candidature !"

Hermione préféra finalement ne pas en entendre d'avantage. Elles avaient raison, elle était folle. Folle de l'aimer comme elle l'aimait. Folle d'avoir repoussé ses avances. Elle s'endormit avec cette seule pensée en tête.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ginny étaient tranquillement installés à la table des Griffondors lorsqu'ils virent Hermione arriver, la mine sombre. Harry se leva, embrassa Ginny et alla rejoindre Hermione.

"Est-ce que ca va Hermione ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

"Et bien, oui, pourquoi ? C'était bien votre soirée ? Avec Ginny ça à l'air de s'être concrétisé. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous." Répondit-elle rapidement.

"Hermione, n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation ! Je vois bien que tu es mal. Et je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport avec tes parents cette fois."

"Harry, est-ce que tu penses que je suis folle ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

"En voilà une question idiote ! Bien-sur que tu es folle ! Mais je te rassure, tu ne l'es pas autant que moi !" Ironisa-t-il.

"Je suis sérieuse Harry !"

"Hermione, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'arrive."

Elle hésita un moment puis lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

"Je vais aller parler à Sirius tout de suite !" Déclara-t-il. "Il ne devrait pas agir comme ça avec toi."

"Non Harry, tu n'as pas compris…"

"Attends Hermione, ne me dis pas que… Enfin, que tu es amoureuse de lui ?"

"Et bien, je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée…"

"Hermione ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

Elle baissa la tête.

"Oui."

Cette réponse fit l'effet d'une bombe atomique dans l'esprit de Harry. Il se reprit tout de même rapidement.

"Et bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Enfin, profites-en ! Toutes les filles rêveraient de sortir avec le beau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal."

"Mais, tu ne penses pas que c'est une mauvaise idée ? C'est ton parrain, et un professeur, et…"

"Arrête ! Si tu l'aimes, tentes ta chance !"

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser. Apparemment, cela ne dérangeait pas Harry qu'il s'agisse de son parrain et de sa meilleure amie. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ce dernier ajouta :

"Tu as vécu des choses difficiles et lui aussi. Ce que je souhaite, c'est votre bonheur à tous les deux."

De son coté, Sirius avait reçu la visite de Rémus, qui venait aux nouvelles. Il était si mal en point que Rémus n'avait pas osé demander le compte rendu de la soirée.

"Tu comprends Rémus, elle ne m'aime pas ! Si elle m'aimait, elle ne m'aurait pas repoussé…"

"Sirius, je crois qu'on devrait en reparler lorsque tu seras sobre !" Conseilla Rémus.

"Parce que tu crois que je suis soul ?" Demanda ce dernier, inconscient de son état.

"Sirius, mon ami, les femmes sont un mystère pour nous, pauvres hommes…"

"Mais je l'aime Rémus". Dit-il en reniflant.

"Et tu devrais peut-être t'assurer de ce qu'il en est de son coté."

"C'est pourtant on ne peut plus clair !"

Rémus le laissa se reposer. Méditant sur la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son meilleur ami.

**voilà, j'essaye de poster la suite tout de suite !**


	23. chapitre 22

**Et voilà la suite ! bonne lecture à tous ! **

**diabella (qui adoreeeee les reviews)**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Un cadeau de Noël bien particulier

Harry avait laissé Hermione avec Ginny, dans le parc recouvert d'un tapis de neige blanche. Il se dirigeait à présent vers les appartements de Sirius. Il dut tambouriner de toutes ses forces contre la porte pour que son parrain daigne lui ouvrir.

"Tu en as mis du temps à ouvrir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il brusquement en voyant les cernes de son parrain. "Tu as la même tête qu'Hermione !"

"Ne me parles pas d'elle ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !" S'exclama-t-il énervé.

"Oh, tout doux, je ne suis que le messager, je n'ai rien à te reprocher, si ce n'est ton apparente dépendance au whisky pur feu."

Sirius sourit.

"Tu sais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant."

"Bien-sur que je le sais. Bon, puisque je suis là, autant que j'en profite pour te donner ton cadeau de Noël." Annonça Harry en sortant un petit paquet de sa poche.

Sirius ouvrit la boite en argent :

"A quoi ça sert ?" Demanda-il intéressé.

"C'est une boite à secret. Tu mets à l'intérieur les pensées que tu veux cacher et tu fermes la boite à l'aide d'un mot de passe que tu choisis."

"Merci beaucoup Harry."

Il prit son filleul dans ses bras puis courut chercher le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté. Harry découvrit un magnifique vif d'or miniature.

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer, j'avais la tête ailleurs ces jours-ci". S'excusa Sirius. "C'est le même que celui qu'avait ton père lorsque nous étions ensemble à Poudlard."

"C'est vraiment génial ! J'adore ce cadeau. Merci Sirius. Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois revenu."

"Je ne sais pas si je devrai en dire autant, confia Sirius. Hier, je pensais que c'était une occasion en or mais maintenant, je ne sais plus. Je suis vraiment heureux de te connaître mais…"

"Mais il y a Hermione."

"Oui, il y a Hermione, mais mes sentiments pour elle lui font peur. Et puis, elle ne m'aime pas."

"Alors ça… Tu n'en sais rien. Mais ça ne me regarde pas. Qu'est-ce que Rémus t'a offert ?"

"Un livre ! C'est pour mes cours. Enfin, ça me sera utile. Rémus repart demain. Il a trouvé du travail dans une librairie de Pré-au-lard."

"C'est génial ! Il doit être content ! Ca me fait penser que je ne lui ai pas encore offert son cadeau. Je vais le faire maintenant avant d'oublier."

Il salua son parrain et couru chercher Rémus. Malheureusement, il ne le trouva nul part. Il retourna donc dans son dortoir pour chercher la carte du maraudeur et vit qu'il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Hermione. Il attendit qu'ils soient sortis et alla les rejoindre.

Hermione ne put rester, prétextant une course à faire.

Elle ralentissait le pas au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de chez Sirius. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle hésita à frapper. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approcher son point de la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée.

"Tu comptais rester longtemps derrière la porte ?" L'agressa Sirius, visiblement furieux.

"Heu… Je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël."

"Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ! Laisses-moi tranquille Hermione ! Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait ?"

Hermione était plus que mal à l'aise. Elle était venue s'excuser mais Sirius ne paraissait pas d'humeur à lui pardonner. Elle lui tendit le paquet et partit sans un mot.

Sirius claqua la porte et jeta le paquet par terre. Il ne comptait pas l'ouvrir. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Hermione. Il ne supportait plus de la voir. Il souffrait rien qu'à l'imaginer. Une douleur fulgurante le traversait de la tête aux pieds. Elle était tellement belle, tellement douce. Leur baiser avait été pour lui un apaisement total. Et puis les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble n'avaient-elles pas été magiques ? Il se souvenait de chaque instant passé avec elle, de chacune de ses paroles. Il l'aimait à tel point que cela lui brûlait les sens. Il se dirigea alors vers le bar et entama une nouvelle bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il vida en quelques minutes.

Il était particulièrement éméché lorsqu'il décida finalement d'ouvrir le cadeau qu'Hermione lui avait offert. Il s'agissait à première vue d'un livre relié cuir. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et découvrit qu'il avait été écrit à la main. Il lut alors les premières lignes : « Journal d'Hermione Granger, orpheline ». Elle lui avait offert son journal intime. Il n'en revenait pas. Il prit le mot qui accompagnait le paquet et lu :

_Sirius, _

_Je sais que j'ai fait une terrible erreur hier mais j'avais peur. Peur de te perdre à nouveau un jour. Peur de devoir te laisser partir avec une autre et de souffrir._

_Je ne sais pas si tu prendras la peine de lire ce journal, mais j'espère que si tu le lis, il t'ouvrira les yeux sur ce que je suis réellement. En t'offrant ce journal, je t'offre une autre partie de moi. Je t'ouvre la porte sur mes angoisses les plus profondes._

_Sache que quoi que tu fasses après l'avoir lu, je t'aimerai toujours. Même si j'ai préféré souffrir plutôt que de vivre mon bonheur avec toi._

_Pardonnes-moi._

_Hermione._

**voilà pour les sentiments ... snifff ! dites moi ce que vous en pensezzzzzzz merci**


	24. chapitre 23

**Encore un chapitre ! je suis trop gentille ! lol **

* * *

Chapitre 23

L'autre femme

Sirius mit un certain temps avant de se remettre des paroles d'Hermione. Les cours avaient repris depuis trois semaines et il n'avait toujours pas voulu lui adresser la parole. Pendant ses propres cours, il évitait de l'interroger et elle évitait de lever la main. Ils ne se parlaient pas non plus lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs et malgré les efforts de Rémus et de Harry, Sirius refusait toujours catégoriquement de parler à la jeune Griffondor. Il souffrait beaucoup et s'était montré très dur avec elle chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de lui parler à nouveau.

Hermione, elle, n'osait plus l'approcher, de peur qu'il lui hurle dessus ou qu'il se montre aussi violent que les dernières fois où elle avait essayé de s'excuser auprès de lui. Elle en était terriblement affectée. Elle lui avait pourtant donné son journal intime, ne l'avait-il pas lu ? Elle se le demandait sérieusement. Il fallait avouer qu'il était particulièrement en colère le jour où elle le lui avait donné.

Elle se décida donc à aller demander à Harry s'il ne pouvait pas se renseigner auprès de Sirius à ce propos. Elle eut la chance de le trouver dans la salle commune.

"Harry, c'est important, il faut que je te parle !" S'exclama-t-elle hors d'haleine.

"Oui, moi aussi, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un entraînement de quidditch ! On en reparle après d'accord ?"

"Oh ! Oui, bien-sur, à tout à l'heure, dans la grande salle pour le dîner."

"Oui, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure."

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit rapidement de la salle commune. Ginny, qui était assise à ses cotés quelques minutes plus tôt, demanda à Hermione ce qui la tracassait.

"Rien", répondit cette dernière. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça ne va pas ?"

"Hermione, ne te moque pas de moi, je sais quand tu es préoccupée par quelque chose. Et là, c'est le cas ! C'est encore Sirius ?" Demanda avidement la rouquine.

Hermione ne voulait pas vraiment étaler ses problèmes, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de parler, et Ginny était son amie, alors pourquoi ne pas lui confier ses angoisses ?

"Et bien, oui, c'est à propos de Sirius. Tu sais, on en avait déjà discuté…"

"Et tu m'avais avoué qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférente…"

"Oui, mais j'ai fait une bêtise il y a presque un mois de cela. Il m'a embrassée et je l'ai repoussé. Tu comprends", s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter, "cette relation n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner, c'est un professeur et le parrain de Harry…"

"Harry m'a dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas que toi et Sirius soyez ensemble, au contraire, il fait tout pour que Sirius et toi redeveniez amis."

Il y eut un court moment de silence où Hermione et Ginny réfléchissaient intensément, puis Ginny leva la tête d'un air décidé :

"Je vais aller le voir et lui parler. Et tu vas lui écrire un mot ! Prends un parchemin et une plume !" Ordonna la jeune Griffondor avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu protester.

Hermione prit donc de quoi écrire et nota ces quelques mots :

_Sirius,_

_Si tu savais comme je regrette, si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai ne jamais t'avoir repoussé…_

_Tu avais raison, je m'empêchais moi-même d'être heureuse. Mais j'avais peur de m'attacher de nouveau à quelqu'un. Tous les gens que j'ai aimé ont souffert ou sont morts. _

_C'est le dernier mot que je t'écris, si tu ne réponds pas à celui-ci, je t'oublierai et te laisserai tranquille. Mais sache une dernière fois que je t'aime._

_Hermione._

Ginny prit le parchemin, le lu rapidement, fit un sourire compatissant à son amie et sortie en trombe de la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez Sirius, la porte était entrebâillée. Elle glissa alors sa tête à l'intérieur et ce qu'elle vit la cloua au sol. Sirius était assis sur le canapé, une femme brune, aux formes généreuses, à califourchon sur lui, en train de l'embrasser langoureusement. Prise de panique, Ginny laissa tomber la lettre et partie en courant, sans se soucier d'avoir fait du bruit.

Sirius, entendant quelqu'un courir dans le couloir se leva brusquement et constata que la porte était légèrement ouverte. Il pensa tut de suite à Hermione. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et regarda dans le couloir. Il eut juste le temps de voir une chevelure rousse se presser au détour du corridor. De dépit, il baissa la tête et découvrit ainsi la lettre d'Hermione.

Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Ginny reprit son souffle. Comment allait-elle annoncer cela à Hermione ? Elle prononça le mot de passe et, à peine entrée dans la salle commune, Hermione se rua sur elle :

"Alors, tu lui as remis la lettre ? Comment ce fait-il que tu sois déjà de retour ? Il n'a tout de même pas refusé de la lire ?" Demanda-t-elle avidement, constatant l'air gêné de son amie.

"Non, je… Je…" Bafouilla la rouquine. "Enfin, il n'était pas seul !" Finit-elle par articuler.

"Avec Rémus ?" Demanda Hermione, qui commençait à être inquiète quant à l'expression qu'affichait son amie.

"Non, c'était une femme Hermione. Je suis désolée…"

"Et… Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Je veux dire… Est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air proche ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'une amie !" Dit-elle, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

"Hermione, ils étaient particulièrement intimes." La résonna gentiment Ginny, qui avait l'air de souffrir de la peine qu'elle infligeait à son amie.

Hermione, sous le choc, sortit de la salle, en pleurs.

Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers les cuisines où tous les elfes de maison la couvrir de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres.

"Miss, racontez à Dobby ce qu'il vous arrive. Peut-être pourra-t-il vous aider !" Proposa gentiment l'elfe qu'elle connaissait maintenant depuis plusieurs années.

"Non, merci Dobby. Pour le moment, je souhaite seulement manger du chocolat. Cela me calmera peut-être". Lui répondit-elle, entre deux sanglots.

"Bien Miss, mais n'oubliez pas que si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, il vous suffit de venir en parler à Dobby."

Hermione remercia l'elfe, mangea tout ce qu'il lui était possible d'engloutir, puis sortit de la cuisine.

Elle marcha un moment, sans se soucier d'où elle allait, puis sentit poindre au creux de son estomac quelques brûlures. Elle eut ensuite un haut le cœur et comprit qu'il fallait d'urgence qu'elle se réfugie aux toilettes. Elle était au deuxième étage. Les seuls toilettes qui s'y trouvaient étaient ceux de Mimi Geignarde. Elle s'engouffra dans un cabinet et évacua tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité dans les cuisines. Elle ressortie ensuite des toilettes, heureuse de ne pas avoir croisé Mimi. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle allait. Elle pensa à la tour d'astronomie quand elle se cogna contre quelque chose de très grand et de très dur, qui la projeta par terre.

"Alors, on se promène toute seule dans les couloirs ?"

Hermione leva ses yeux encore gonflés par les larmes et regarda son interlocuteur. Elle reconnut Joël Bousier, un Serpentard de septième année. Derrière lui, d'autres serpentards, de cinquième, sixième et septième année la dévisageaient avec des yeux de déments.

**Ahhhhh les vilains serpentards !**


	25. chapitre 24

**encore un chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 24

Règlement de comptes

"Oh ! Mais c'est la petite préfète de Griffondor et fidèle amie de ce cher Potter ! Intervint un autre élève de septième année."

"Hermione Granger", ajoutèrent en cœur Crabbe et Goyle.

Hermione n'en menait pas large. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir face à cette bande de serpentards ? A croire que le sort s'acharnait contre elle.

"Oui… C'est pour cette sale sang-de-bourbe que Malefoy nous a laché !" Rapporta un cinquième année.

"Alors c'est d'elle dont tout le monde parle ! Je pense qu'elle mérite une petite correction". Ajouta son ami. "Elle fait honte à notre sang !"

"Vous n'avez que ça à faire ?"

Tous les Serpentards firent volte face et Hermione put distinguer au loin une chevelure blonde platine. Drago s'avança. Il n'était pas le plus grand mais les serpentards semblèrent se tasser sur son passage. Il vint aux cotés de Hermione et tint tête aux élèves de sa maison.

"Vous n'avez pas entendu ma question ?" Demanda-t-il impassible.

"Et bien, on passait par-là, et on est tombé sur cette… sur elle. Alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait discuter un peu avec elle". Tenta de se justifier un autre septième année.

"Bien-sur !" Ironisa Drago. "Alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je participe à cette petite discussion ?"

L'ambiance était tendue. On n'entendit pas un serpentard avant qu'un murmure s'élève à l'arrière du groupe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" Interrogea Drago en haussant légèrement le ton. "Tu penses que je ne mérite plus d'appartenir aux serpentards ?"

"Tu traînes avec la racaille !" L'agressa celui qui avait murmuré. "Avec ces Sang-de-B…"

"Comment te permets-tu de la juger ?" Le coupa Drago, maintenant clairement en colère.

"Tu le faisais bien, avant !"

"Et j'ai revu mon point de vu ! Avant, ma conduite m'était dictée par mon père, maintenant, je n'obéis qu'à moi-même !"

"Tu déshonores ta famille et ton sang !" L'agressa une fois de plus le serpentard avant de lui assener un coup de point en pleine figure.

Drago ne fut pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par cette attaque. Il avait eu l'habitude de recevoir des coups lorsqu'il désobéissait à son père. Hermione, quant à elle, voyait que les serpentards attendaient avec impatience la réaction de leur ancien leader. Celui-ci releva lentement la tête et déclara d'un ton égal :

"Je pense que tu es bien mal placé pour me juger Lugus. Ne serait-ce pas ta mère qui a quitté ton père pour aller le dénoncer au ministère comme étant un partisan de Voldemort ?"

Les serpentards tressaillirent au nom du mage noir. Le dénommé Lugus était devenu pâle comme un linge.

Joël, resté silencieux jusque là, se retourna vers ses amis et leur fit signe de partir. Ils ne protestèrent pas. Il regarda longuement Drago dans les yeux, et déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

"Je comprends que tu te sentes plus libre depuis le départ de ton père Drago. Je comprends même que tu choisisses d'affirmer tes idées, qui défiaient apparemment les siennes ! Mais prends garde ! Tu es en train de te mettre tous les serpentards à dos et ce n'est pas bon pour ton avenir !"

Son discours finit, Joël quitta la tour d'Astronomie. Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle était intriguée par le comportement de Drago, ainsi que par son altercation avec les serpentards. Elle ne savait donc pas comment réagir vis à vis de ce dernier. De son coté, Drago réfléchissait aux paroles de Joël. Lorsqu'il se souvint ne pas être seul, il se retourna vers Hermione et lui demanda gentiment si tout allait bien.

"Ne crois pas que ce soit si simple de gagner mon amitié Drago ! Après ce que tu m'as fait, j'aurai du mal à te faire confiance !" L'agressa-t-elle. "Je me serais très bien débrouillée si tu n'avais pas décidé de jouer les nobles cœurs !"

Tout en disant cela, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. S'il n'avait pas été là, ces serpentards auraient pu lui infliger mille tourments.

Drago, blessé par ces paroles, ne répondit rien et commença à partir. Quand, soudain, il se retourna et dit à Hermione :

"Tu sais Granger, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous au début de l'année. J'avais besoin de me prouver que j'étais toujours aussi mauvais, mais je n'ai pas réussi. En réalité, je voyais en toi la seule personne apte à comprendre que j'avais changé. J'ai du me tromper."

Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis son arrogance reprit le dessus :

"Granger, entre nous, avoue quand même que tu as aimé ce petit moment que nous avons passé ensemble ! Moi je l'avoue, tu as été parfaite !"

"Et bien, j'ai trouvé ça très agréable mais j'avais la tête ailleurs". Répondit Hermione, qui s'était quelque peu calmée.

"La tête ailleurs ? Et où était-elle ? Avec celui qui te faisait pleurer peut-être ? Ce saint Potter !" S'exclama-t-il, visiblement vexé.

"Non, il ne s'agit pas de Harry". Répondit-elle simplement, un sourire intérieur se dessinant malgré elle sur son visage.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?" Demanda-il, pensant qu'elle se moquait de lui.

"Oh, rien ! C'est juste que tu as l'air vraiment contrarié… Tu croyais vraiment que je pensais à toi ?"

Il n'était pas difficile de répondre à ce que demandait Hermione. Drago avait toujours réussi à "capter" totalement l'attention des filles à qui il faisait l'amour. Mais depuis cet incident, il avait eu des problèmes avec Dumbledore, qui lui avait interdit de s'approcher de Hermione tant qu'elle ne viendrait pas le voir de son plein gré. Il en avait été fort affecté mais avait décidé de tenir parole jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il ressentait quelque chose pour la Griffondor. Il n'avait pas touché à une seule fille du château depuis la rentrée. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

De plus, il en avait assez de toutes ces bêtises sur la pureté du sang. Depuis qu'il vivait seul avec sa mère il avait plus de liberté. Cet été, il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour passer ces journées sur le chemin de Traverse. Il voulait rester le plus loin possible du manoir des Malefoy. Il lui rappelait les coups que son père lui donnait dès qu'il faisait preuve d'insolence où qu'il s'évertuait à le contredire lorsqu'il parlait des moldus.

Voyant que Drago était dans les nuages, Hermione décida de l'arracher de sa rêverie.

"Sincèrement Drago, je voulais savoir ; Pourquoi m'as-tu droguée ?"

**voila ! l'intrigue se dénoue peu à peu !**


	26. chapitre 25

**Bon, vite fait, parce que je revise mon bac... Je mets les RAR !**

**Alea-Kahlan ; coucou toi ! bah si tu ne sais pas quoi dire... je ne sais pas quoi te répondre ! lol ! j'espere que tu es contente... je n'arrete pas de poster ... à ce train là, j'aurai mis toute l'histoire à la fin du mois!!!**

**pluginbaby62 : promis, j'essayerai de tout mettre d'ici là... mais ca va etre tendu quand meme parce qu'il y a 38 chapitres ! on verra ! merci pour la reviews et n'hesite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite !**

**Me : mon pti sirius (bon ok, je sais, il n'est pas à moi) mais tous ses gestes et ses attitudes sont à moiiiii dans cette histoire ... ca va s'arranger pour lui.. peut etre... faudra lire la suite pour le savoir ! merci de ta reviews bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 25

Ami

"Je pensais que tu le comprendrais toute seule ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes à cette époque, les serpentards voulaient que je leur prouve que j'étais toujours des leurs. J'étais obligé ! Ils ont eux même choisi la victime. C'est tombé sur toi ! J'en suis désolé. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi alors j'ai fait ce que je m'étais juré de ne jamais plus faire, je t'ai droguée. Pardonne-moi."

"Oh…" Hermione paraissait étonnée du changement de ton de Drago. "Et bien, comme tu t'excuses, que tu m'as évité de gros ennuis et que je suis une fille vraiment sympathique, je pense que je vais te pardonner. Je te fais confiance pour le moment, mais ne t'avise pas de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter par la suite !"

"Merci, je te promets de faire de mon mieux. Mais n'oublie pas que je serais toujours un serpentard Hermione…"

Il s'arrêta brusquement, constatant qu'il venait d'appeler la jeune fille par son prénom.

"Tu me permets de t'appeler Hermione ?" Demanda-t-il timidement, attitude dont la gryffondor n'avait pas l'habitude.

"Bien sur, cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire."

Il lui tendit la main,

"On fait la paix ?"

Elle serra cette dernière avec conviction.

"Tu sais, je t'ai menti tout à l'heure. En fait, je ne pensai à personne d'autre."

"Je le sais bien", tonna-t-il ironiquement. "Aucune fille n'a jamais pensé à un autre lorsqu'elle était dans mes bras ! Tu es exceptionnelle Granger, mais pas à ce point là !"

Ils se sourirent sincèrement. Hermione sentit qu'il était franc, qu'il ne mentait pas et elle savait que pour l'instant, il n'avait aucun intérêt à devenir ami avec elle. Elle décida donc de lui offrir son amitié. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il lui demanda :

"Je te proposerais bien de venir prendre un verre dans ma salle sur demande mais je doute que tu acceptes."

"En effet, on fait la paix, mais je ne te fais pas encore entièrement confiance."

"Alors est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

"C'est délicat ; et puis, c'est une histoire de fille."

"Je t'écoute."

Hermione hésitait tout de même. Drago avait toujours été son pire ennemi alors pourquoi perdrait-elle son temps à lui raconter ses malheurs ? Tout en se disant cela, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait tout lui raconter, et qu'il ne répéterait rien. Voyant qu'il attendait toujours, elle se décida enfin :

"A vrai dire, je suis amoureuse d'un garçon, il m'aimait aussi mais j'ai préféré ne rien faire avec lui de peur de souffrir. Depuis, il refuse catégoriquement de me parler. Aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé pour la dernière fois de m'excuser et lorsque Ginny est arrivée pour lui déposer ma lettre, il était en train d'embrasser une femme."

Drago ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux de lui ?" Demanda-t-il finalement.

"Je ne sais pas trop. Je voudrais qu'on redevienne amis !"

"Tu veux simplement que vous redeveniez amis ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?"

"Je l'aime… Je ne supporte pas de l'imaginer avec une autre !"

Tout en disant ces mots, elle sentait les larmes revenir. Drago, quant à lui, sentait le malaise qui envahissait la jeune fille et hésita à la prendre dans ses bras. Ils étaient au milieu d'un escalier de la tour Est. Personne ne passait jamais par-là. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, il fallait avouer que cela était bien étrange qu'ils s'y soient retrouvés par hasard.

"Tu veux savoir s'il t'aime ?" Demanda-t-il, une idée derrière la tête.

"Je pense qu'il a tracé un trait sur moi."

"N'en sois pas si sure ! J'ai une idée ; Si tu veux savoir s'il t'aime encore, sors avec un autre garçon devant lui. Tu verras bien s'il est jaloux ou pas. Tu serras fixée comme ça !"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça !"

"Tu l'as bien fait avec Potter, je me trompe ?"

"Non, mais je ne vois pas à qui demander ! Harry ne voudra pas mentir à ce garçon et Ron est casé."

"Et bien, il te reste moi !"

"Mais tu imagines si les élèves nous voient ensembles ? Ce sera un scandale ! Et ton père, il va finir par l'apprendre, et…"

"Hermione, je ne vis plus chez moi depuis la rentrée, je ne parle plus beaucoup aux serpentards… Personnellement, sortir avec toi ne me gêne pas ! Après, c'est à toi de voir !"

Il fit une pause, puis, sur le ton de la confidence, continua :

"Depuis que mon père est à Azkaban, je n'ai plus autant de pression. Cet été, je suis souvent sorti. Je passais certaines nuits dehors. Ma mère était dans un tel état de désespoir qu'elle ne remarquait ni ma présence, ni mes absences. J'en ai profité pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et j'ai rencontré une fille."

A ce souvenir douloureux, il s'arrêta de nouveau.

"Et que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda Hermione, avide d'en apprendre davantage concernant la nouvelle identité du jeune homme.

"Nous sommes sortis ensemble quelque temps. Je l'avais rencontré par hasard, sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle y restait deux semaines. J'ai appris par la suite que ses parents étaient des moldus. Sur le coup, j'ai préféré rompre, puis j'ai compris que je faisais une erreur et je suis revenu la chercher. Mais elle était partie. A l'accueil, elle avait laissé un mot à mon attention. Elle m'expliquait qu'elle comprenait ce que j'avais fait mais qu'elle préférait ne jamais me revoir. Comme je m'en suis voulu à ce moment là."

"Elle venait d'où ?" Interrogea Hermione. "Enfin, je veux dire, elle n'est pas à Poudlard, alors de quelle école vient-elle ?"

"Elle venait d'une école américaine, à Salem. Elle était venue à Londres pour visiter. Je ne la reverrai jamais."

Son visage était éteint de toute méchanceté. Tout ce qu'il en ressortait était un profond soulagement d'avoir enfin pu se confier. Voilà tellement longtemps qu'il était seul, qu'il n'avait pas de véritable ami. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione était bien décidée à le garder près d'elle.

**pauvre drago ! vous l'aimez un peu plus maitnenant ?**


	27. chapitre 26

**et encore un chapitre de posté !**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Plan A

"Alors, tu es partante pour une alliance Granger ?" Demanda Drago.

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire cela à Sirius ! Mais d'un autre coté, Sirius ne s'était pas gêné de son coté pour aller "fricoter" avec une autre, et puis, Drago n'était pas désagréable. Cela pourrait même être une occasion de réconcilier les serpentards et les gryffondors.

"Je suis partante, mais à une condition."

"Laquelle ?"

"Ne me demande pas qui est la personne en question."

"Je ne comprends pas, si tu ne veux pas que je sache qui c'est, comment veux-tu que je sache à quel moment tu auras réglé le problème ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu le sauras."

"Attends, si tu ne veux pas que ça se sache entre vous, c'est que c'est un garçon que tes amis n'aiment pas, mais tu m'as dis que c'était un ami de Harry, ou alors…"

Drago fit une pause, tout en comprenant de qui il s'agissait.

"Ou alors c'est un professeur ! Hermione, ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit du professeur Morrigan ?"

"Et bien… Non, non ! Un professeur ? Drago, tu imagines ? Non, ça n'est pas mon genre du tout, je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille !"

"Tu mens bien mal Hermione !"

Drago lui fit un sourire ravageur :

"Je ne le dirai à personne. Parole de Drago !"

Hermione se sentit momentanément rassurée. Jusqu'au moment où une tierce personne arriva et où Drago l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir le visage du nouvel arrivant.

"Hermione ?"

Hermione leva la tête et ses yeux chocolats plongèrent dans ceux de Sirius, au bord des larmes. Néanmoins, l'ancien maraudeur n'en montra rien.

"Je venais voir comment tu allais, je… hum… Il racla sa gorge pour étouffer un sanglot. J'ai du me tromper, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé."

"Ce n'est rien", répondit Drago, qui savait que Hermione ne répondrait pas, trop absorbée par son mensonge. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille ; "Hermione, est-ce que tu veux parler avec le professeur Morrigan ?"

Elle baissa les yeux et fit non de la tête. Sirius était abasourdit par ce qu'il voyait. Il comprenait maintenant parfaitement ce que Hermione avait pu ressentir lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il embrassait une autre femme. Mais même s'il se doutait qu'il s'agissait là d'une vengeance, il préféra ne pas risquer de se tromper et partit, la mine sombre.

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Hermione éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci la consola du mieux qu'il put. Cela le troublait de devoir agir gentiment. Il ne savait pas trop comment faire, et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour lui, comme il l'était à présent pour Hermione. Il se consola en se disant qu'un jour, elle serait également là pour lui.

Hermione s'en voulait, Sirius avait vraiment une mine épouvantable. De plus, il était venu lui parler, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

"Hermione, tu ne veux pas aller ailleurs ?" demanda timidement Drago. "Je te promets que je ne te ferai rien."

Hermione ne broncha pas et le suivit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande des cachots, Drago la fit asseoir et lui déposa une couverture sur les épaules. La salle était chaleureuse. De l'encens au bois de santal brûlait et un repas avait été déposé par un elfe de maison. Drago apporta à manger à Hermione qui le remercia d'un sourire épuisé. Il s'assit à ses cotés mais elle eut un mouvement de recul.

"Tu sais Hermione, je regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois entre nous. Je veux que tu ais confiance en moi. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile mais je vais tout faire pour qu'on devienne amis."

"Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne sais plus où j'en suis !"

"Tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, c'est qu'il a vraiment été choqué de nous voir ensemble. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de moi ou par jalousie mais il était vraiment abattu. Tu verras bien si Harry ou Ron te disent quelque chose demain."

"Oui, tu as raison. Attendons demain. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on a cours ensemble ?"

"Oui, soin aux créatures magiques. On pourra s'afficher ensemble à ce moment là, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai sommeil. On verra."

Il était réellement tard et toutes ces émotions avaient fatigué Hermione.

"Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux… ou je peux te raccompagner."

"Je vais dormir ici. Merci". Répondit-elle tandis que ses yeux se fermaient.

"Alors bonne nuit", lui répondit-il en partant.

"Non !" L'arrêta-t-elle. "Reste ! Je ne veux pas dormir seule". Parvint-elle à dire, tout en s'endormant.

Drago resta donc avec elle. Ils s'endormirent tous deux l'un contre l'autre, Hermione blottit dans les bras du serpentard qui finalement, avait bien changé.

**l'est pas gentil finalement le Drago ?**


	28. chapitre 27

Chapitre 27

Plan B

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Pourquoi avait-il été si idiot ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de sortir avec cette femme qui l'avait dragué au chaudron baveur ? Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle préféré Drago à lui ? Cela impliquait les mêmes problèmes pourtant. C'était un serpentard, les amis d'Hermione ne le tolèreraient jamais, tandis que lui, le professeur, tout le monde aurait compris ! Il était perdu, il ne voyait pas où Hermione voulait en venir. Il allait lui pardonner…

Soudain, Sirius se souvint du journal d'Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas encore lu. Il s'y employa alors toute la nuit.

Au petit matin, il était endormi sur le journal quand on vint frapper à sa porte. C'était Drago.

Bonjour professeur, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai à vous parler de Hermione.

Oui, et qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire à son propos ?

Je pense que vous le savez déjà !

Non, je ne vois pas ! Alors à moins que tu ne m'annonces qu'Hermione est enceinte de toi pour la seconde fois, je ne vois pas !

Drago parut stupéfait par le ton de son professeur, qui était particulièrement violent, et par la nouvelle qui lui avait échappée ; Hermione avait été enceinte de lui. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit, ni Hermione. Il fit mine d'être au courant et répondit :

Non, je venais juste vérifier que vous étiez bel et bien amoureux d'Hermione.

Quoi ? S'exclama Sirius. Mais non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

Parce qu'elle vous aime aussi ! Elle ne m'aime pas ! C'était une mise en scène hier. Je suis simplement venu m'assurer qu'Hermione ne risquait rien avec vous. Je ne vous connais pas, je ne sais pas ce que vous valez, mais Hermione est fragile et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

Sirius comprenait de moins en moins. Drago, ennemi des gryffondors, fils de mangemort venait de lui avouer qu'il tenait à Hermione. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il ?

Alors ? Est-ce que vous me promettez de ne pas faire de mal à Hermione ? Demanda nettement Drago.

Bien sur ! Je ne me le permettrai plus jamais !

Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre cela. Il aimait vraiment Hermione, même s'il avait été terriblement en colère contre elle. Mais cette nuit, il avait lu son journal et avait découvert ce que ressentait la jeune fille. A quel point elle souffrait. Et à quel point sa rupture avec Sirius avait été dure. La dernière page de son journal s'adressait directement à lui. Hermione y expliquait qu'elle l'aimait à en mourir et qu'elle se sentait coupable de leur désespoir respectif. Elle lui demandait une fois de plus de lui pardonner et le suppliait de se dépêcher de prendre une décision car cette situation était une torture pour elle.

Sirius avait été navré de faire autant de mal à la jeune fille et il comptait bien se racheter. Mais elle, maintenant, que voulait-elle ? A quoi bon jouer cette comédie avec Drago si elle aimait réellement Sirius ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Hermione. Il se décida néanmoins à aller la voir. Elle devait être dans la grande salle en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

En effet, Sirius la retrouva là-bas. Il s'approcha de la table des gryffondors et demanda à Ginny, qui discutait avec Hermione, si elle pouvait les laisser un moment. Ginny accepta et Hermione, interloquée par l'attitude de Sirius, le suivit sans rien dire. Ils s'installèrent dans le parc, au bord du lac.

Drago est venu te voir ! C'est bien ça ? Demanda finalement Hermione pour briser le silence.

Oui, ce matin. Mais ça ne change rien, je serais tout de même venu te voir. J'ai passé la nuit à lire ton journal. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur de le lire jusque là ; mais hier, j'ai été tellement étonné que tu préfères Drago à moi que j'ai voulu savoir comment et pourquoi tu en étais arrivée à cette extrémité.

Tu sais, Drago n'est pas si méchant ! Il a beaucoup changé. Même s'il s'y est mal pris au départ pour devenir mon ami, maintenant, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Confia Hermione.

Mais il reste un fils de mangemort et un serpentard ! S'exclama Sirius.

Sirius ! Et toi ? Tes parents, ce n'étaient pas des partisans de Voldemort peut-être ?

Sirius se raidit. Puis, décida de ne pas prendre mal cette réflexion plus que pertinente.

Il faut croire que tu n'attires que les mauvais garçons… lui chuchota-t-il malicieusement à l'oreille.

Il faut croire ! Alors, qu'as-tu appris dans mon journal qui ait nécessité que tu viennes m'en parler ?

Sirius hésita un moment. Il s'approcha lentement d'Hermione, le cœur serré, et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

Ce que j'y ai appris, c'est qu'il ne sert à rien de renier mes sentiments. Je t'aime Hermione.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était pourtant avec une autre femme la veille.

Et la femme avec qui Ginny t'a vu ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Une erreur. Pardonne-moi Hermione. Je t'en voulais tellement de nous empêcher d'être heureux. Tout ça parce que je suis le parrain d'Harry et un professeur. Harry ne cherche pourtant que notre bonheur et en ce qui concerne le fait que je suis ton enseignant, je peux démissionner.

Non, ne fais pas ça ! Tu es un excellent professeur. J'avais peur. Rien de plus ! La peur d'une adolescente perdue. Je t'aime tellement Sirius…

Elle amorça un mouvement pour l'embrasser mais il la retint par le poignet. Etonnée, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous voit ! Déclara-t-il tristement. J'ai aussi terriblement envie de t'embrasser mais il vaut mieux faire attention.

Oui, je comprends. Répondit-elle déçue. Je vais aller en cours. Je ne te vois pas aujourd'hui. On se voit ce soir ?

Dans mes appartements après les cours !

Elle acquiesça, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres :

J'ai hâte d'y être.


	29. chapitre 28

**Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre j'ai posté aujourd'hui, mais qu'on ne me dise pas que je n'en poste pas ! lol **

**allez bonne lecture, et laissez moi des reviews...**

**diabella**

* * *

Chapitre 28

Reconquise

La journée se passa bien trop lentement aux yeux d'Hermione. Plus l'on redoute un évènement, plus le temps passe vite ; et plus on a hâte d'y être, plus le temps paraît long. En cours de soin aux créatures magiques, Hermione se faufila discrètement et alla prévenir Drago que leur petit mensonge n'avait plus lieu d'être.

"Alors tout s'est arrangé ?" Lui demanda-t-il, avide d'en savoir plus.

"Oui, on se voit ce soir". Confia-t-elle. Encore merci pour tout Drago.

"De rien, je pense que je n'ai pas servi à grand chose. Il serrait venu te voir de toute manière."

"C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais je veux surtout te remercier d'être devenu un ami et de t'être parfaitement comporté cette nuit."

"Bah, ça m'a fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi et d'apprendre un peu à te connaître."

"Il en va de même pour moi."

Drago réfléchit un instant :

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu penserais de continuer à se parler en publique ? Je pense qu'on a tout à y gagner ! Enfin, je ne t'y oblige pas !"

"Oh, et bien, je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! Si on commençait par manger ensemble ?"

"Brillante idée miss Granger ! On se retrouve dans la grande salle à midi !"

La fin du cours arriva et ils durent se séparer. Harry, qui les avait vu discuter amicalement, alla demander à Hermione ce qu'il se passait.

"Hermione ?" L'interpella-t-il de loin. "Je peux te parler une seconde ?"

"Bien sur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Et bien, je t'ai vu discuter avec Malefoy. Et vous aviez l'air en bons termes… Enfin, je ne comprends pas trop !"

"Harry, il faut arrêter de s'en prendre à Drago. Il a changé, il n'est plus aussi mauvais qu'avant. Tu as bien vu, il ne traîne plus avec les serpentards. Viens manger avec nous ce midi ! Tu verras à quel point il est différent du Malefoy que tu as connu."

"Non-merci, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Pour moi, il sera toujours mauvais ! Je ne suis pas prêt de lui faire confiance, surtout après ce qu'il t'a fait au début de l'année !"

"Bon, et bien, c'est comme tu veux ! Mais si tu changes d'avis, fais-moi signe !"

Sirius avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours. Il ne cessait de penser à son rendez-vous avec Hermione. Ce matin, il avait des élèves de première et de troisième année, il connaissait leur programme sur le bout des doigts, mais il n'arrivait pas à leur expliquer quoi que ce soit.

"Je suis désolé", dit-il aux troisième année au bout d'une heure de cours. "Je suis plutôt fatigué en ce moment. Et puis, j'ai quelques problèmes d'ordre privé."

Il donna quelques exercices simples à faire et passa dans les rangs tout le reste de la matinée afin de voir ce qui était correct et ce qui était à corriger.

A midi, il alla manger chez lui afin d'en profiter pour ranger un peu.

Hermione retrouva Drago dans la grande salle. Elle lui proposa de s'installer avec elle à la table des gryffondors et après une dizaine d'arguments imparables, il accepta. Tous les gryffondors les regardaient comme des pestiférés mais Hermione ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que cela. Drago, de son coté, ne se sentait réellement pas à l'aise. Chacune de ses bouchées restait coincée dans sa gorge nouée. Hermione se rendit compte de son malaise et se dépêcha de manger. Ils sortirent ensuite de la grande salle et allèrent se promener dans le château. Ils y croisèrent tout d'abord Ron et Padma qui s'embrassaient et qui ne les virent pas passer. Puis, ils rencontrèrent Harry et Ginny qui discutaient tranquillement. Lorsque Ginny les vit, elle fit un sourire radieux à Hermione et dit à Drago qu'elle avait confiance en Hermione, et que si cette dernière disait qu'il avait changé, elle la croyait.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Ginny ! Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy, c'est dans les gênes ! Déclara désagréablement Harry."

"Et ton parrain : Black ! Tu penses aussi que c'était dans ses gênes Potter ?" Répondit Drago sur la défensive.

"Je ne te permets pas de parler de mon parrain sur ce ton Malefoy ! Fais attention à toi ! Si j'apprends que tu as fait du mal à Hermione, tu vas avoir à faire à moi !" L'agressa-t-il, l'air menaçant.

"Détrompe-toi Potter, Hermione n'a pas besoin de toi pour se défendre ! C'est une grande fille ! Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais ne me cherche pas ! Il se retourna vers Ginny ; Merci Ginny, cela fait plaisir de voir que tous les gryffondors n'ont pas l'esprit étroit."

Ginny, constatant le conflit ouvert, ne préféra pas répondre. Harry, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un stupéfix sur Drago.

**voilou ! REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE**


	30. chapitre 29

**hop ! encore un chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 29

Premier rendez-vous

Hermione et Ginny étaient sous le choc. Comment Harry avait-il pu en arriver là ? Et Drago, qui essayait de devenir quelqu'un de bien… Il n'avait pas mérité cela.

Hermione était hors d'elle. Elle prit sa baguette et prononça le contre sort "enervatum" qui réveilla Drago de son immobilité imposée. Ce dernier, pris d'une rage folle, sauta au coup de Harry, qui, trop étonné pour riposter, tomba sur le sol, son crane heurtant le mur de pierre. Drago se redressa précipitamment et, réalisant les conséquences de son geste, partit en courant.

Pendant que Drago courait rejoindre le parc, Hermione et Ginny s'efforcèrent de réveiller Harry. Elles ne s'inquiétèrent pas longtemps. Harry reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tard.

"Ce crétin de serpentard ne l'emportera pas au paradis", pesta-t-il.

"Harry", le réprimanda Hermione, "ne sois pas aussi dur avec lui, il ne t'a pas cherché le premier ! Si tu ne l'avais pas agressé comme tu l'as fait, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit !"

"Oui bien sur, tu le défends encore Hermione ! Mais je te préviens, fait attention ! Si je te vois trop traîner avec cette fouine, tu vas avoir des problèmes !"

"Est-ce une menace Harry ?" Intervint Ginny avant que Hermione ne riposte.

"Non, laisse tomber Ginny ! Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille". Répondit Hermione énervée.

Harry ne dit rien, il se frottait la tête. Hermione partit retrouver Drago et Ginny se rendit directement dans sa salle commune, laissant Harry seul dans le couloir désert.

Harry et Hermione ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la journée. Après le dîner, Hermione se précipita chez Sirius. Elle avait bien trop attendu. Sa patience avait des limites.

Elle frappa à la porte et entendit un faible "entrez". Elle poussa cette dernière lentement et entra. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit personne. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et voulu se retourner mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Quelqu'un venait de lui mettre un bandeau sur les yeux.

"Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-confuse.

"Chut !" Répliqua ce dernier. "C'est une surprise !"

Elle sourit. Sirius la prit par la main et la fit longuement marcher à travers le château. Une fois arrivés à destination, Sirius la fit asseoir au sol, sur une couverture déposée ici à l'occasion.

"Sirius", s'impatienta Hermione ; "Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me dire de quoi il s'agit ?"

"Patience…" Lui répondit-il simplement.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, Sirius défit le bandeau qui masquait la vue de Hermione. Ils étaient au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte d'avoir marché autant. Elle écarquilla les yeux pour y voir plus clair et découvrit, un peu plus loin, une tente aux reflets bleus. Il faisait nuit et elle n'y voyait pas très bien. Sirius observait sa réaction. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune gryffondor et la tourna face à lui. Ils s'observèrent longuement ; les yeux chocolats de Hermione se reflétant dans ceux, noirs, de Sirius. Ce dernier ôta ses mains des hanches de la jeune fille, en disposa une sur sa nuque et l'autre vint caresser les cheveux broussailleux de Hermione.

Elle aurait pu se croire dans un rêve tellement ce qu'elle vivait était merveilleux. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux. Elle revivait un de ces moments magiques qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Ils ne faisaient définitivement qu'un. Sirius s'approcha un peu plus près et la serra fort contre son cœur. Hermione le sentait battre au même rythme que le sien, c'était une douce mélodie. Elle sourit intérieurement. S'éloignant de l'étreinte passionnée de cet homme qu'elle affectionnait tant, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau les yeux dans les yeux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui rapprocha leurs deux corps, ou plus précisément leurs visages qui ne firent qu'un lorsque les lèvres chaudes et sucrées de la gryffondor vinrent toucher celles, plus fines, mais tout aussi appétissantes, du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ce baiser, au départ si chaste, devint bien vite de plus en plus passionné. Les mains de Sirius caressant avec insistance le dos de Hermione tandis que celle-ci jonglait entre les abdos et les fesses de son aîné. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent enfin, à regret, Sirius dirigea Hermione dans la tente. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Des roses étaient éparpillées par-ci par-là et une table était dressée au milieu de la "pièce". Au-dessus, flottaient des bougies aux milles couleurs et aux parfums envoûtant. La porcelaine était neuve. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu passer sa vie dans cet endroit avec Sirius.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait la cuisine". Plaisanta ce dernier, la sortant de sa rêverie.

"Bien !" Répondit-elle en riant. "Alors je suis rassurée."

Sirius la débarrassa de sa cape, enleva la sienne, tira la chaise de la jeune femme, la faisant assoire face à lui.

Le repas fut délicieux. Tout avait été parfait. Ils avaient mangé avec entrain, se régalant aussi bien des mets que de la conversation de l'autre. Ils parlèrent de Runes, que Sirius appréciait particulièrement et dont Hermione était fan ; De Harry, qui devait être avec Ginny ; et de Rémus.

Minuit arriva et Sirius dut proposer à Hermione de la raccompagner.

"Je suis désolé". Se lamenta-t-il, "mais demain tu as cours et moi aussi. Et puis, si tes camarades de chambres ne te voient pas rentrer, elles se poseront des questions."

"Cela alimentera les potins de la semaine prochaine !" Répliqua Hermione.

"Je ne tiens pas à perdre mon emploi pour le moment Hermione". Déclara Sirius, le plus sérieusement du monde.

"Je plaisantais". Le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Bien, alors allons-y."

Ils s'en retournèrent donc au château après s'être embrassés une dernière fois à l'abri des regards. Sirius raccompagna la jeune fille devant le portrait de la grosse dame, lui souhaita bonne nuit, puis regagna sa propre chambre.

En arrivant dans son dortoir, Hermione fut surprise de constater que Lavande et Parvati ne dormaient pas.

"Où étais-tu ?" Questionna agressivement Lavande.

"Je doute que cela te regarde !" Répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

"Ça nous regarde ! Tu partages notre dortoir !" Ajouta Parvati.

"Et alors, je ne vous demande pas ce que vous faites de vos soirées !"

"Ça, c'est ton problème !"

"Je ne vous le dirais pas !" Trancha la brunette.

"Bien, alors sache que le préfet en chef sera mis au courant !"

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se coucha. "Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient ces deux là ? Elle était jalouses ou quoi ?".

**à suivre... reviews svppppp**


	31. chapitre 30

**encore un !**

* * *

Chapitre 30

Jalouses

Le lendemain, lorsque Hermione se réveilla, la chambre était vide. Elle alla ainsi prendre tranquillement sa douche après avoir vérifié sur son réveil magique qu'elle n'était pas en retard et se rendit ensuite dans la grande salle. En arrivant dans celle-ci, elle fut stupéfaite de constater qu'elle était vide. « Mais où sont-ils tous passés ? » se demanda-t-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de la grande salle et y lut qu'il était neuf heures passées. Elle réfléchit rapidement. A cette heure-ci, elle devait logiquement être en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait de la chance qu'il s'agisse du cours de Sirius. Lui, ne s'acharnerait pas sur les Gryffondor.

Elle arriva en courant devant la salle, frappa à la porte et entra timidement.

"je suis désolée professeur, je ne me suis pas réveillée". Murmura-t-elle, le regard fixé au sol.

"Bien !" Répondit Sirius. "Je vous avouerai que je suis étonné de ce retard Miss. Je vais devoir enlever cinq points à Gryffondor !"

"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent alors Lavande et Parvati d'une même voix.

"Vous avez quelque chose à dire mesdemoiselles ?" questionna le professeur.

"Heu… Et bien, c'est juste que je trouve injuste de punir tout Gryffondor parce que Hermione ne passe pas ses nuits dans le dortoir et qu'elle n'a pas le temps de dormir !" répondit Parvati, la tête haute, fière de la nouvelle rumeur qu'elle venait de répandre.

"Je ne pense pas que ce que Miss Granger fait la nuit ne me regarde. Par contre, je ne tolère pas qu'on arrive en retard à mon cours. Miss Granger, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. Et si cela peut vous soulager Miss Patil, je remets les points à Gryffondor et Miss Granger aura une retenue ce soir. Mais je n'accepterai pas d'autre intervention de la sorte Miss Patil. Est-ce bien clair ?"

Parvati hocha la tête affirmativement. Sirius avait tenté de régler le problème le plus vite possible, son regard passant de Hermione à Parvati une multitude de fois. Il avait tout fait pour que son attirance pour Hermione ne se constate pas et n'avait ainsi rien laissé paraître de son malaise. Ces filles étaient de vraies commères. Et apparemment, elles aimaient en faire profiter le reste de l'école. Hermione n'avait vraiment pas de chance de partager leur dortoir.

Le reste du cours se passa relativement calmement. Hermione s'était installée entre Neville et Harry et elle tenta du mieux que possible de ne pas regarder Sirius.

"Alors, comme ca, tu ne passes pas tes nuits dans ton dortoir ? Demanda sarcastiquement Harry. Tu étais avec ce crétin de Malefoy ?"

"Pas du tout !" répondit le plus calmement du monde Hermione. "J'étais avec ton parrain !"

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. En réalité, il était allé faire un tour chez Sirius la veille au soir et ne l'avait trouvé nul part. Il s'était longuement demandé où il avait bien pu aller et avait fini pas conclure qu'il était parti à Pré au lard.

"Tu sais Harry, tu devrais être moins borné. Drago n'est plus si mauvais ! Il a vraiment changé !"

"Il faudra qu'il me le prouve !" Rétorqua ce dernier.

"En attendant, tu n'as rien à me reprocher !"

"Si tu fais le moindre mal à Sirius…" commença Harry dans un murmure menaçant, "je te jure que tu me le payeras, Hermione !"

La jeune fille, tout d'abord troublée par les paroles de son meilleur ami, préféra ne pas répondre. Elle tourna négligemment la tête vers son professeur et essaya de se concentrer sur le cours mais n'y parvint que très modérément. Elle ne cessait de penser aux baisers échangés la veille avec l'homme qu'elle était maintenant certaine d'aimer. Constatant qu'elle était en pleine rêverie, Sirius décida de s'amuser un peu. Il vint donc, à la fin de l'heure, lorsque tous les élèves furent partis, se pencher sur la jeune femme et déposer sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis, brusquement, elle se redressa et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

"Et bien ! Je suis vexé, s'exclama un Sirius visiblement plus amusé qu'autre chose. Tu n'écoutes même pas mon cours ! Suis-je un si mauvais professeur ?"

Pour toute réponse, Hermione scruta de nouveau les environs et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Tu es un excellent professeur ! Seulement, j'ai quelques… difficultés à me concentrer !" s'excusa-t-elle.

"Tu veux des cours particuliers ?" Proposa malicieusement Sirius.

"Tu parles sûrement d'un cours pratique qui ne fait pas état de défense contre les forces du mal, je suppose ?" Interrogea Hermione d'un regard accusateur.

"Et bien… en vérité, oui". Avoua le jeune professeur avec un sourire timide.

"Je vous fais rougir professeur ?" Le taquina Hermione.

"Non, pas du tout, seulement j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos espérances Miss."

"Aucun soucis !" Affirma la Gryffondor, sûre d'elle. "Je n'ai que des choses à apprendre !"

"Tu as, en effet, une soif de connaissance que je n'ai jamais vue chez personne, Hermione". Lui dit-il impressionné.

Hermione, un peu gênée, ne répondit rien, mais sembla soudainement réaliser qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose.

"Par Merlin, j'ai un cours de métamorphose !"

Elle regarda sa montre. Sirius riait intérieurement : Il avait été en retard à ses cours tellement souvent qu'il s'amusait de voir Hermione, si sérieuse, s'inquiéter pour un petit retard d'une minute.

"Et je suis complètement en retard ! Tu peux me faire un mot pour le professeur McGonagall ?" demanda Hermione avec une moue enfantine.

"Bien sûr !" répondit un Sirius visiblement sous le charme.

Il lui griffonna rapidement un mot et Hermione s'enfuit, sans se soucier de la mine amusée de son professeur.

"Miss Granger, j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse !" s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, furieuse du retard de sa meilleure élève.

Hermione lui présenta le mot, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère de son professeur, qui lui demanda de venir la voir après son cours.

"Miss", déclara-t-elle lorsqu'elles furent seules. "Je m'inquiète pour vous. Votre attitude a changé ! Deux de vos camarades sont venues me voir ce matin avant les cours et m'ont expliqué que vous étiez rentrée très tard hier soir ! Pouvez-vous me donner une explication ?"

Hermione était prise de court. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ces deux idiotes étaient allées raconter à son professeur qu'elle était sortie la nuit dernière.

"Je…Je suis…" bafouilla-t-elle." Je suis allée aux cuisines. J'ai travaillé tard et je n'avais pas eu le temps de dîner. Je… Je suis désolée, mais si je n'ai pas dit à Lavande et Parvati que j'y étais, c'est simplement parce qu'elles me l'ont demandé plutôt agressivement."

"Je vous crois Miss Granger, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est interdit de vous promener la nuit dans l'école !"

Hermione acquiesça. On aurait dit une petite fille prise en faute. Elle promit de ne plus sortir en pleine nuit et fut ainsi autorisée à aller déjeuner.

A table, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Lavande et Parvati lui lancer des regards méchants. Drago, qui passait par là, venant dire bonjour à sa nouvelle amie, se retrouva au cœur d'une dispute de Gryffondor.

"Tu étais avec qui cette nuit Hermione ?" Criait Parvati.

"Peut-être avec un Serpentard !" s'exclama Lavande en pointant Drago du doigt.

"Peut-être que vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de ce qui vous regarde !" Intervint ce dernier, qui voyait que Hermione était à deux doigts de s'énerver contre ces deux gourdes sans cervelle.

"Alors elle était avec toi Malefoy !" ajouta Parvati, nullement intimidée. "Après Harry le survivant, Malefoy le sal arrogant ! Tu ne t'ennuies pas Hermione !"

Drago, effaré par la méchanceté des deux pestes, prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna le plus loin possible de la grande salle.

**Ahhhh il est bien Drago quand meme ! à suivre !**


	32. chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31... je l'aime bien celui là... dites moi si vous etes du meme avi !**

* * *

Chapitre 31

Ami un jour…

Hermione et Drago mangeaient tranquillement dans le parc, quand un petit hibou au plumage gris vint se poser près de la jeune fille. Etonnée, elle détacha le mot qui était accroché à la patte de l'animal, lui donna un petit morceau de tarte et le remercia de sa commission. Drago, curieux, chercha à lire par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille de qui pouvait bien provenir ce fameux papier mais en vain, Hermione ne le laissa pas faire. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture désordonnée de Sirius. Tout en repoussant Drago, elle lut la lettre :

_Hermione, n'oublie pas que ce soir, tu es en retenue avec moi. Je te retrouve après dîner dans mes appartements pour que tu reçoives la punition la plus adaptée à ton comportement._

_Bien à toi, _

_Sirius._

Hermione relâcha sa prise sur le Serpentard. Elle était ravie d'avoir une excuse pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Sirius. Drago en profita pour lui prendre la lettre des mains et un combat dans l'herbe s'en suivit. Drago finit par se retrouver à cheval sur Hermione. Celle-ci tentait par tout les moyens de récupérer son bien mais le jeune homme était trop fort pour elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, Hermione pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

"Depuis quand les retenues se font-elles dans les appartements des professeurs ?" lui demanda-t-il, un sourire narquois accroché au visage.

"Très drôle !" s'énerva la brunette. "Rends-le-moi maintenant ! sinon…"

"Sinon quoi ?" La taquina-t-il. "Tu vas me frapper ? Laisse-moi rire, tu n'es pas très forte, tu ne me feras pas grand mal !" lui dit-il joueur.

"Je ne vais pas te faire mal, je vais juste faire ca !" Répondit-elle avant de glisser ses doigts sous le tee-shirt du blond dans le but de le chatouiller.

Drago ne tint pas longtemps. Il semblait particulièrement réceptif à ce genre de caresses. Quand Hermione en eut fini, il lui rendit sa lettre et s'allongea dans l'herbe, essoufflé.

A quatorze heures, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur cours respectif. Hermione en botanique et Drago en métamorphose. La Gryffondor y retrouva Harry qui arborait un sourire rayonnant.

"Et bien, qu'est-ce qui peut rendre mon meilleur ami si joyeux ?" interrogea Hermione.

"Je reviens de chez Sirius. Nous avons déjeuné ensemble. Il m'a raconté pour hier soir. Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas", rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard affolé de son amie. "Il ne m'a pas donné les détails, heureusement pour moi !"

"Bien, alors tu sais que je ne t'ai pas menti !"

"Oui, et à ce propos, justement… je tenais à m'excuser de l'agressivité dont j'avais fait preuve à ton égard."

Hermione était suspicieuse quant à la provenance d'une telle tournure de phrase.

"C'est Sirius qui t'a dit de me dire ca ?" questionna-t-elle, amusée.

"Heu… oui. Désolé". Répondit le survivant en baissant la tête.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione éclata de rire. Le voir ainsi dans l'embarra lui redonnait confiance en leur amitié.

Le professeur Chourave les fit entrer dans la serre numéro cinq. Les plus étranges et dangereuses plantes de Poudlard y étaient entreposées. Harry s'installa à coté d'Hermione qui ne cacha pas sa joie de se retrouver avec son ami et Ron alla s'asseoir à coté de Neville, devant les deux compères. Durant tout le cours, il ne cessa de se retourner en grognant, agacé d'entendre ses deux amis bavarder.

"Dis-moi Harry. Où ca en est avec Ginny ?" Demanda Hermione quelques minutes avant la fin du cours.

"Et bien, c'est terminé. Elle n'a pas aimé mon comportement avec Drago, et puis… non c'est stupide…"

"Raconte !" exigea Hermione.

"Tu sais, Ginny a eu plusieurs petits amis ces dernières années". Confia-t-il. "Et, je me disais que de toutes manières, je n'étais qu'un de plus sur son tableau de chasse."

"Mais peut-être pas ! Tu lui en as parlé ?"

"Non, je…"

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, le professeur venait d'annoncer la fin du cours, les devoirs à faire, mais surtout son absence le lendemain et toute la semaine suivante, ce qui créa un véritable chahut dans la serre. En sortant, Harry et Hermione furent rattrapés par Ron.

"Vous pourriez au moins m'attendre !" s'exclama ce dernier à bout de souffle.

"Désolé". Clamèrent les deux amis.

"Vous savez que je ne suis plus avec Padma ?" demanda le rouquin.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un bref regard étonné.

"Apparemment pas". Reprit Ron. "J'en avais assez de ses caprices de fillettes. Et toi Harry, j'ai appris que tu n'étais plus avec Ginny". Enchaîna-t-il. "D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment s'est terminée votre histoire à tous les deux !" ajouta-t-il en fixant ses amis.

Les concernés ne savaient pas par où commencer. Une chose était claire, ils ne devaient pas parler de Sirius à Ron. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Harry se décida à prendre la parole.

"Je ne suis plus avec ta sœur depuis quelques heures. Et en ce qui concerne ma relation avec Hermione, elle s'est terminée quand j'ai craqué pour Ginny. On en a discuté entre nous et en avons conclu qu'il fallait mieux qu'on reste amis."

"Ah. Donc tu es célibataire maintenant ?" demanda le rouquin à son amie.

Prise au dépourvu, elle fut forcée de répondre par l'affirmative.

"Alors j'ai une question ! Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Tout Gryffondor ne parle que de ça !"

"C'est simple, j'étais aux cuisines, je parlais aux elfes de maison de mon nouveau projet de SALE."

Hermione eut de la chance ; Ron sembla convaincu. Il lui demanda même de quoi il s'agissait. Elle baragouina quelques mots, en prenant bien soin d'être le moins intéressante possible et Ron finit par changer de conversation et parla de Quidditch avec Harry, ce qui soulagea la jeune fille mais ne l'enchanta guère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant fini les cours pour la journée, les trois amis discutaient de tout et de rien dans la salle commune lorsque Hermione eut de nouveau la visite d'un hibou. Cette fois ci, il s'agissait d'un hibou grand duc au plumage noir. Le sceau des Malefoy était sur l'enveloppe.

_Hermione, _

_Je sais que tu as fini les cours. J'ai quelques nouvelles à t'apprendre et j'aurai besoin de tes conseils avisés. Si tu pouvais me retrouver le plus vite possible dans notre repère des cachots, je t'en serai reconnaissant._

_Drago._

**bah, qu'est ce qu'il a notre petit Drago ! Je crois que c'est grav... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, bientot vous aurez la suite !**


	33. chapitre 32

**Bon, je n'ai pas le temps de mettre les RAR, la prochaine fois, c'est promis ! On approche de la fin, et mon bac aussi approche ! j'ai déja passé la philo ! c'était marrant ! mais le plus dur reste à venir ! mettez tout de meme des reviews, promis, j'y repondrais ! au prochain chapitre !**

**merci de votre comprehension ! **

**Diabella**

* * *

Chapitre 32

Besoin d'un assistant en arithmancie ?

"Qui c'est ?" demanda Ron, contrarié que quelqu'un ose interrompre ses retrouvailles avec ses amis.

"C'est Drago !" Répondit Hermione sans détour." Il a besoin de moi. Je dois vous laisser."

"Tu préfères traîner avec ce chien galeux qu'avec tes amis ?" renchérit Ron.

"Laisse-la Ron, c'est peut-être important." Suggéra Harry, au grand étonnement de Hermione.

Ron poussa un soupire de mécontentement mais laissa partir son amie. Harry, quant à lui, fut remercié de son intervention par un sourire ravi et un clin d'œil.

Arrivée aux cachots, Hermione retrouva Drago, le nez devant une lettre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent ?" demanda la jeune fille.

Drago, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarquée, leva la tête et fit signe à la Gryffondor de s'asseoir.

"C'est une lettre du ministère de la magie qui m'annonce le décès de ma mère. Il semblerait que ce soit l'œuvre de Voldemort. J'ai reçu une autre lettre", ajouta-t-il alors. "Et cette fois-ci, c'est bien plus grave. On me convit à rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, pour faire suite à mon père."

Hermione ne savait quoi dire. Drago ne semblait pas particulièrement affecté par la mort de sa mère. Par contre, quelque chose le tracassait. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas devenir mangemort.

"Et que vas-tu faire ?" interrogea Hermione.

"Je ne sais pas. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle ont déjà suivi les traces de leurs parents. Moi, j'ai la sensation que quelque chose de bien plus grand m'attend. Je ne veux être le larbin de personne."

"Alors tu vas décliner l'offre ?" demanda Hermione avec espoir.

"C'est loin d'être aussi simple". Répondit le Serpentard avec un visage des plus pâles.

"Que risques-tu si tu refuses ?" s'intéressa Hermione.

"Je ne sais pas, mais rien de bon. Pansy est déjà persuadée que nous finirons mariés. Mais c'est loin d'être mon désir le plus cher. Je ne veux pas d'un mariage arrangé !" s'énerva Drago. "J'aimerai être libre de prendre mes propres décisions."

"On va aller voir Dumbledore. C'est le seul à pouvoir t'aider. Tu dois lui en parler." Proposa Hermione.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de répondre qu'elle l'entraînait par le bras chez le directeur. Ce dernier, après avoir entendu l'histoire du jeune homme, en conclu qu'il lui faudrait bénéficier d'une protection au moins aussi importante que celle de Harry. Il ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que les anciens camarades Serpentard de Drago étaient passés de « l'autre coté ». Et, pour ne pas que Drago soit agressé par ses anciens amis, il lui créa un poste particulier. Celui d'assistant au professeur d'arithmancie. Il aurait donc ses propres quartiers non loin de ceux de Sirius. Drago ne semblait pas très rassuré mais le sourire apaisant que lui fit Dumbledore le calma quelque peu.

C'est ainsi que Drago invita Hermione à visiter ses nouveaux appartements. Le portrait qui les gardait était un vieillard chauve, vêtu d'habits moldus de la cours de Louis XIV. Il se servait ainsi de sa perruque pour saluer les passants, faisant une révérence lorsqu'il l'enlevait. Cela fit rire les deux jeunes gens qui durent s'y reprendre à deux fois pour prononcer correctement le mot de passe (incendio). Néanmoins, une fois de l'autre coté du portrait, ils ne rirent plus. La pièce principale était magnifique. Décorée en vert et argent, couleurs des Serpentard. Les meubles étaient anciens, datant sûrement de l'époque d'où provenait le vieillard du portrait. Drago disposait même d'une cuisine aménagée, particulièrement rustique. Hermione sentit tout de suite qu'il s'y plairait. Il semblait parfaitement dans son élément.

La visite des lieus terminée, ils s'installèrent dans un sofa et discutèrent.

"Je suis désolée pour ta mère, Drago", compatit Hermione.

"Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de bons moments avec elle. Mon père préférait qu'on ne se parle pas trop. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas que je devienne aussi faible qu'elle."

"Tu n'as pas dû avoir une enfance facile", supposa la jeune fille.

"En fait, ca a vraiment commencé à être douloureux quand Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir. Mon père était sans arrêt à cran et il voulait tellement faire de moi un mangemort qu'il me battait jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de force pour lui tenir tête. Il savait que je voulais être maître de ma vie, que je ne voulais pas devenir comme lui. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un serviteur."

Hermione écoutait le discours de Drago avec passion. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse se confier de la sorte. Elle se surprit même à penser qu'elle était heureuse d'être rentrée dans sa vie. Qu'aurait-il fait si elle n'avait pas été là ?

Voyant l'heure tardive, Drago stoppa net son récit, et proposa à Hermione de se rendre à la grande salle. Une fois là-bas, ils durent se séparer, Drago rejoignit à Serpentard quelques élèves discrets de septième année et Hermione s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, entre Ginny et Ron.

"Alors, c'était sympa ton après midi avec Drago ?" demanda Ginny avec intérêt.

"Oui, très instructif en tout cas", répondit Hermione. "Et toi ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?"

"Oh, oui. Harry a dû te le dire, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Il est trop borné. Ca n'aurait pas pu marcher entre nous."

"Tu sais Ginny, il est venu me présenter ses excuses à propos de Drago. Il a l'air d'avoir compris la leçon."

"C'est vrai ?" s'étonna la rouquine. "Peut-être que je devrai aller lui parler alors."

"Il est encore dans la salle commune. Il finit son devoir de potion". Indiqua Ron, entre deux bouchées de ragoût.

Ginny remercia son frère et courut hors de la grande salle.

Hermione commençait à manger quand Ron lui attrapa le poignet.

"Malefoy ne t'intéresse pas ?" lui demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

"Quoi ?" s'interrompit Hermione, recrachant le bout de pain qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche. "Comment ca m'intéresser ?"

"Et bien, tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ?"

La jeune fille éclata de rire si fort que plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor et des tables alentours se retournèrent.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle". S'offusqua le rouquin.

"Si, je t'assure, c'est assez drôle. Malefoy ne m'intéresse pas en tant que petit ami. C'est un garçon que j'apprécie beaucoup, mais il reste Malefoy, ce garçon prétentieux et trop sûr de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, c'est loin d'être mon type d'homme."

"Ah… Bon, alors je suis rassuré."

Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel Ron sembla emporté dans ses pensés. Hermione en profita pour manger, tout en riant intérieurement quant à l'inquiétude de son ami. Si seulement il savait que celui que j'aime lui fait cours toutes les semaines, je me demande s'il ne serait pas dix fois plus horrifié. Se dit-elle.

**voila ! reviewez kan mm ! silvouplé !**


	34. chapitre 33

**ATTENTION , PASSAGE RATING R !**

**Bon, alors, pour commencer, merci pour toutes vos reviews... je ne m'en lasse pas ! Et puis, pour les 10 chapitres postés d'un coup, c'est parce que mon PC était en forme... Je précise de nouveau, au cas où certains ne s'en souviendraient pas, que j'ai fini cette fics il y a un moment. Elle contient 38 chapitres !**

**voila, place au RAR :**

**Me : merci merci ! j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour que l'histoire ne dérappe pas ! pour les dix chapitres, l'explication est au dessus ! merci encore et bonne lecture**

**Alea-Kahlan : une reviews pour chaque chapitre ! MERCIIIIIII ! ca fait vraiment plaisir ! pour les commeres, j'avoue que ce genre de fille, c'est pas trop mes copines... alors je me venge dans cette fics ! lol **

**Lupini-filiae : merci beaucou ! pour Drago... Pour rémus, il n'est pas tres présent, mais bon, ce n'est pas le perso principal ! mais on le reverra... peut etre ! lol merci encore pour ta reviews !**

**Lyane: moi je l'aime bien drago ! enfin, vois la suite, tu me diras !**

**pluginbaby62 : ohhh pas bien de lire pendant les revisions ! non je déconne, je fais pareil ! ca fait dubien de se reposer un peu ! Je n'aime pas du tout les couples HErmione ron ! je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aime pas ! lol ! allez il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres !**

**Sybylle : les reacteurs pour mes doigts ? lol ! c'est une idée mais j'avais déja tout écrit ! lol ! J'espere que la suite te plaira ! bisous et merci pour ta review**

**Lyane : deuxieme réponse à ta review ! lol ! bah, Drago, ministre de la magie ? c'est une idée... on verra bien ... oui je sais que ce n'est pas cool pour sa mere, mais bon... c'est la vie ! et je suis tellement sadique ! lol**

**Mimline : bah encore quelques chapitres ! il y en a 38 donc... merci d'apprecier autant ! et merci pour ta review ! bisous**

**Alea-Kahlan; je suis allé lire ta fics, j'ai laissé une review normalement ! pour la reaction de ron, tout s'expliquera apres ! Pour le bac... bah on va dire que j'ai tout raté mais on verra bien les resultats, si seulement j'avais travaillé plus au lieu d'ecrire ... mais l'ecriture, c'est ma vie ! merci d'etre la ! bonne lecture ! bisous**

**Natalia : compliquée ? tu trouves ? demande-moi s'il y a un soucis ! merci pour ta reviews ! bisous**

**Always Hope : voila la suite ! et bientot la fin ! **

**fullmetal6200 : la voila la suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 33

Une retenue pas comme les autres

Après dîner, Hermione attendit quelques minutes que Sirius ait quitté la table des professeurs pour aller le rejoindre chez lui. La porte de ses appartements franchie, elle sauta dans ses bras.

"Quelle journée !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je suis bien contente de pouvoir enfin me reposer !"

"Parce que tu pensais te reposer avec moi ?" lui demanda-t-il, l'air faussement déçu. "Moi qui avais prévu tant de choses à faire…"

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda Hermione avec l'impatience d'une enfant.

"Non, on fera ce que tu veux !" lui répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. "Tu m'as l'air tendu". Constata-t-il. "Que dirais-tu d'un massage ?"

"C'est une proposition plus qu'alléchante !" Se réjouit d'avance Hermione.

La jeune fille s'installa sur le lit de Sirius, à plat ventre.

"Il faudrait que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt jeune fille. J'ai apporté le matériel adéquat mais il faut que tu enlèves le haut si tu veux que l'huile de massage fasse effet."

Avec quelques réticences, Hermione finit par enlever son tee-shirt ainsi que son soutien-gorge, sans pour autant se redresser. De nature pudique, elle n'aimait pas qu'on voit ses seins, d'après elle, pas assez gros.

Sirius commença ainsi le massage. Ses doigts glissant sur la peau tendre d'Hermione. Toutes ces sensations étaient enivrantes pour le couple. Les pouces de Sirius, suivant le prolongement de la colonne vertébrale, finirent par arriver bien plus au sud qu'ils n'auraient dû et Hermione eut des frissons lorsque les autres doigts de Sirius, en remontant, caressèrent une infime partie de ses seins. Plus le temps passait, plus Sirius découvrait le corps d'Hermione. Elle avait enlevé son pantalon, se retrouvant en petite culotte. Sirius lui massait les jambes. Lorsqu'il arriva aux pieds, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se redresser. Elle était particulièrement chatouilleuse.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était quasiment nue, face à un Sirius qui ouvrait des yeux émerveillés. Constatant ce fait, ce dernier put sentir son jean le serrer essentiellement au niveau de l'entrejambe. C'était impossible de lutter, pour Hermione comme pour Sirius. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils se désiraient. Mais Hermione n'avait eu qu'une seule relation sexuelle, non consentie ; et cela la terrifiait de savoir que Sirius avait connu des dizaines de femmes avant elle.

Sa gêne disparut néanmoins rapidement lorsque Sirius vint au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils partirent alors dans une étreinte passionnée, ne rompant jamais le contact entre leurs deux corps.

Ils commencèrent tout juste à ôter leurs vêtements lorsque Sirius se cambra.

"Tu… tu n'es pas prête Hermione. Je préfère qu'on en reste là pour le moment."

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bien sûr qu'elle se sentait prête. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi prête d'ailleurs. Peut-être était-ce Sirius qui n'était pas prêt. Elle ôta cette idée de sa tête. Sirius avait connu de nombreuses femmes avant elle. Mais peut-être que ce voyage dans le temps l'avait déboussolé.

"D'accord", finit par conclure Hermione. "Alors parlons !"

"De quoi veux-tu parler ?" lui demanda-t-il surpris.

"De tes conquêtes ? De ce que tu attends de moi, de nous !"

"De mes conquêtes ?" s'étonna-t-il. "Il n'y en a pas eu tant que tu le penses."

"Bien sûr que si ! Et plus encore !"

"J'avoue, il y en a eu plusieurs, mais aucune n'a compté autant que toi !"

"C'est ce que tu leur disais à toutes ?" le taquina-t-elle.

"Non, tu sais bien que c'est différent entre nous. Rémus te l'a dit, à toi aussi. Nous partageons la même âme. Tu m'as fait cadeau d'une partie de la tienne en me faisant renaître."

"Je ne savais pas que cela arriverait quand j'ai décidé de te ressusciter. Rémus m'a mise au parfum il y a seulement quelques mois. Et Harry ne le sait pas. Il ne faut d'ailleurs rien lui dire."

"Mais il sait pour nous. Je lui en ai parlé ce midi !"

"Oui, mais il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir davantage."

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel Hermione et Sirius s'allongèrent côte à côte.

"Tu sais quoi ?" commença Hermione. "Je crois que Ron veut sortir avec moi."

"Quoi ? Ron… le meilleur ami de Harry ?"

"Lui-même ! Il pensait que je m'intéressais à Drago."

"C'est vrai que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui." S'emporta gentiment Sirius.

"Je ne trouve pas ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est particulièrement mignon. Il a un charme fou, des muscles bien dessinés, des yeux à tomber… dit Hermione avec des yeux rêveurs, attendant une réaction de celui qui se trouvait près d'elle."

"Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui alors !" s'énerva Sirius.

"Mais c'est que tu serais jaloux…" le taquina Hermione.

Sirius ne répondit pas, faisant la moue. Hermione dut se mettre au dessus de lui pour qu'il daigne la regarder à nouveau. Son corps était toujours à moitié nu. Cela eut l'effet escompté. Sirius arrêta de faire la tête et lorsque Hermione se pencha pour l'embrasser, s'écrasant sur lui, elle put sentir un renflement intéressant à l'entrejambe de son amant. Elle ne fit aucune remarque et profita de l'impatience du baiser de Sirius pour mettre un peu plus de poids à ce niveau. Elle tenta délicatement de légers va et vient et sentit que la boursouflure augmentait de volume. Libérant ses mains, elle tenta de défaire les boutons du jean de Sirius, espérant le libérer de son confinement. De son coté, Sirius ne se contrôlait plus. Il commença par glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione puis l'attrapa par la taille pour la positionner plus à son aise. Il l'entendit gémir, puis la sentit qui défaisait son pantalon. N'en pouvant plus, il l'aida à l'enlever rapidement et repositionna sa belle à cheval sur lui. La belle en question rompit alors leur baiser pour laisser sa bouche parcourir plus à loisir le corps de cet homme qu'elle désirait ardemment. Elle sentait ses muscles se contracter au contact de sa bouche sur sa peau au goût de miel. Elle leva un instant les yeux pour voir comment Sirius réagissait. Ses paupières étaient closes et il se retenait de pousser des cris de plaisir. Hermione lui mordit alors l'épaule, et Sirius gémit. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Maintenant, elle était certaine de lui procurer du plaisir. Elle lui enleva son caleçon et découvrit son membre en érection face à elle. Une goûte perlait à son extrémité. C'était un appel de la chair. Sirius eut, un instant, la crainte qu'elle ne prenne peur, mais lorsqu'elle mit son sexe dans la bouche, il n'eut plus le loisir de s'inquiéter, trop occuper à étouffer ses plaintes.

Pour une novice, Hermione ne s'en sortait pas mal du tout. Sirius fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidée. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son apogée. Il décida que c'était à Hermione de prendre du plaisir. Il voulait la remercier et faire en sorte qu'elle se perde comme il s'était lui-même perdu. A sa grande surprise, Hermione déclina son offre, ne voulant pas s'abandonner si vite devant lui.

"Je t'assure que j'ai pris du plaisir à le faire". Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

"Mais tu pourrais en prendre tellement plus si tu me laissais faire…"

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit, plus on attend une chose que l'on désire, plus le plaisir est grand lorsqu'on la reçoit". Récita-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

"Oui, mais là, tu n'avais pas besoin d'attendre". insista-t-il.

"C'est inutile d'essayer de me convaincre Sirius, ma décision est prise !" Trancha Hermione.

**a suivre ! n'oubliez pas les reviews...**


	35. chapitre 34

**Tadam ! et voila le chapitre 34 !**

**n'oubliez pas les reviews please ...**

**diabella**

* * *

Chapitre 34

Une amourette d'adolescente

"Tu me tortures, mon ange !" s'exclama-t-il.

Pendant qu'Hermione prenait sa douche, Sirius tenta de repenser au refus auquel il venait de faire face, mais le sommeil l'emporta sur son désir de comprendre.

Cette fois ci, pour ne pas alarmer les deux commères qui partageaient son dortoir, Hermione ne rentra pas tard. En sortant de la douche chez Sirius, elle l'avait retrouvé endormi et en avait profité pour rentrer. En arrivant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle fut surprise de constater que personne ne dormait. Parvati était au centre de la salle et racontait apparemment quelque chose d'intéressant. Personne n'avait vu Hermione arriver. Elle s'installa donc dans un coin pour profiter des ragots du jour. Pour une fois, elle serait au courant en même temps que tout le monde !

"Et il m'a défendue, devant toute la classe. Il a suffit que je lui demande de ne pas retirer de points à Gryffondor pour qu'il lui mette une heure de retenue. Elle doit encore y être d'ailleurs. Je vous dis que ce prof est fou de moi !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage. Elle fonça dans son dortoir et se coucha rapidement.

Parvati l'avait vu monter les marches, néanmoins, elle ne dit rien à personne. Elle continua son récit, apparemment ravie d'avoir été entendue par Hermione.

Cette nuit là, Hermione eut encore du mal à s'endormir. Il fallait bien avouer que cette année, tout était plus compliqué. D'abord elle décevait Dumbledore en faisant revenir Sirius, puis elle tombait amoureuse de ce dernier. Elle avait eu des différents avec Ron, puis avec Harry. Décidément, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. A ce moment précis, elle aurait voulu aller voir Sirius mais tout l'en empêchait. Si Parvati ou Lavande savait qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit dans le dortoir, le même cirque que la veille se reproduirait et elle ne souhaitait pas que ce soit le cas.

Le lendemain, c'était samedi, et une journée à Pré-au-lard était organisée. Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient convenu d'y aller ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au petit déjeuner, discutant de la journée qui les attendait.

"Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" demanda Ron.

"Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je veux aller chez Honeydukes !" s'exclama-t-il joyeux. "Je n'ai plus une seule friandise."

"Moi non plus", se plaignit Ron. "Mais je n'ai plus non plus les moyens d'en acheter". Ajouta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

"Je te les payerai !" affirma son meilleur ami, pour qui l'argent n'était pas un problème. "Et toi Hermione, comment veux-tu profiter de cette magnifique journée qui nous attend ?" demanda Harry avant que Ron ne refuse son offre.

"J'aimerai aller au Trois Balais boire une bière au beurre, puis à l'animalerie."

"Quoi ?" s'insurgea Ron. "Tu ne veux tout de même pas t'acheter un deuxième chat !"

"Non, je voudrais un hibou. Ca fait longtemps que j'en veux un, mais comme il y avait Pattenrond, j'avais peur que la cohabitation se passe mal."

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?" questionna le rouquin.

"A vrai dire, j'ai juste envie de faire ce dont j'ai envie". Répondit Hermione.

Les trois amis se rendirent donc tranquillement à Pré-au-Lard. Ils passèrent tout d'abord à la poste, pour que Ron envoie un hibou à son frère Bill en Egypte. Coq étant déjà en voyage en Roumanie où travaillait Charly, l'autre frère de Ron. Puis Hermione acheta son propre hibou, en réalité une chouette hulotte venant de France. Elle la nomma Hel, en référence à la déesse nordique des enfers et à cause de son plumage sombre.

Chez Honeydukes, Ron et Harry dévalisèrent presque tous les stocks de bonbons pendant qu'Hermione se rendait aux Trois Balais pour leur réserver une place. Elle s'installa dans un coin du pub d'où elle pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble sans se faire remarquer. Elle vit ainsi Sirius, non loin d'elle, assis avec le professeur McGonagall, apparemment en grande conversation. Elle dût néanmoins détacher ses yeux de son professeur lorsque Harry et Ron arrivèrent les bras chargés de sucreries de toutes sortes. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis, pendant que les garçons parlaient de Quidditch, Hermione reporta son attention sur Sirius. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle vit lui déplût fortement. Le professeur McGonagall n'était plus là. Elle avait été remplacée par Parvati et Lavande, qui se trémoussaient vulgairement devant un Sirius qui semblait ne rien remarquer.

Hermione était en rage. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle se leva et se dirigea vers Sirius.

"Professeur ?" l'interpella-t-elle devant ses colocataires, mécontentes d'une telle interruption. "J'aurais aimé vous parler de ma retenue d'hier !"

Le pauvre Sirius ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Hermione. Mais ce qu'elle venait de dire lui rappela leur soirée et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

"Je… oui, bien sûr", bafouilla-t-il. "Si vous voulez bien nous excuser", lança-t-il négligemment aux deux filles qui étaient maintenant visiblement en colère contre Hermione.

Elles partirent, poussant des soupirs de protestation. Sirius invita Hermione à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit de suite.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à propos d'hier ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ces deux cruches ?" S'énerva Hermione. "Tu n'as pas remarqué que Parvati te draguait sans gêne ?" ajouta-t-elle en haussant le ton.

"Chuttt !" la reprit Sirius. "Tu sais bien que je n'en ai rien à faire de ces deux filles. Ce sont juste deux élèves qui sont venues me demander quelques renseignements sur le cours."

"Ce n'était qu'un prétexte !" continua Hermione, qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer. "Tu sais ce que Parvati racontait à tout le monde hier, dans la salle commune ?"

Sirius hocha négativement de la tête.

"Elle annonçait à qui voulait l'entendre que tu étais fou d'elle !"

Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin des yeux d'Hermione. Sirius, dans un élan de compassion, voulut lui caresser la joue, mais se ravisa en voyant Ron et Harry se diriger vers leur table.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?" demanda Ron, curieux de savoir ce qui avait poussé Hermione à se lever précipitamment de leur table pour rejoindre celle-ci.

"Elle était venue me demander quelques tuyaux pour compléter son devoir sur les comportements psychopathes." Répondit Sirius à sa place, voyant parfaitement qu'elle serait incapable de le faire elle-même. "Bien, je vais vous laisser. Mais nous reparlerons de cela plus tard Hermione, venez chez moi vers quinze heures trente et nous en discuterons calmement autour d'une tasse de thé."

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle semblait ailleurs. Harry fit signe à Sirius qu'elle y serait, et une fois que leur professeur fut parti, Ron demanda suspicieux :

"Depuis quand les professeurs invitent-ils leurs élèves à venir parler chez eux ? C'est nouveau ca !"

"Oh, tu sais, il est un peu étrange comme professeur", répondit Hermione, qui semblait avoir enfin repris ses esprits. "La plupart de ses livres se trouvent chez lui, alors c'est plus pratique que son bureau."

Ron se contenta de cette réponse. Les deux garçons allèrent ensuite jeter un œil sur les nouveautés en matières de gadgets chez Zonko, pendant qu'Hermione se rendait dans la librairie où Rémus avait été embauché.

**Voila... REVIEWS SVPPPPP**


	36. chapitre 35

**voila, bon j'ai atteint les 100 reviews ! c'est trop bien ! merci à tous !**

**RAR :**

_Sybylle : parvati.. GRRRRR je la deteste ! c'est le prototype meme de la fille qui me herisse les cheveux sur la tete ! bref ! merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

_Lupini-filiae : parvati... no coment ! pour Ron, c'est un boulet, mais il y a encore de l'espoir... enfin tu verras ! chapitre spécialement pour toi puisqu'il y a RéMUSSSSSS et oui ! allez, bonne lecture et merci pour la reviews_

_Mimline : bah je répond toujours aux reviews, c'est le moins que je puisse faire , et puis j'adore en avoir, alors je réponds... bref, merci de t'interesser à ma fics, n'hesite pas a me dire ce que tu aimes et ce que tu n'aimes pas... bisous_

_Lyane : tu hésites entre des pb venant de Ron ou PArvati et Lavande ? pourquoi pas les trois ! lol ! tu verras, bonnne lecture et merci pour la review bisous_

_Misty : OUIIIII ca me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé ! c'est bientot la fin, j'espere que tu me diras ce que tu penses de la suite ! merci encore et bisous_

_Alea-Kahlan : Alors, tout d'abord, j'adore qu'on encombre ma boite E-mail avec des reviews ! lol ! Sinon, je suis désolée que ce soit bientot la fin mais je n'avais pas le choix, avec le bac, il fallait que je boucle rapidement, mais si j'ai assez de review, je ferai peut etre une suite parce que certains points restent en suspent ! J'espere que tu aimeras mes autres fics... n'hésite pas a laisser des reviews ! merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fics jusqu'au bout ! bisous_

* * *

Chapitre 35

Les conseils de Rémus

Les mobiles accrochés à l'entrée de la librairie résonnèrent lorsque Hermione fit son entrée.

"Rémus ?" appela-t-elle timidement, ne voyant personne pour accueillir les clients.

"Oui." Répondit ce dernier en sortant d'une rangée de livres sur les instruments moldus. "Oh ! Hermione !" S'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant la jeune fille. "Que viens-tu faire par ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu as besoin d'un livre !"

"Non", assura-t-elle en souriant. "Je venais vous voir."

"Tu sais bien que tu peux me tutoyer maintenant, Hermione". S'empressa de la corriger le loup-garou. "Alors, comment va la vie ? Les études, je ne m'inquiète pas trop… Sirius est venu me voir ce matin. Il m'a dit que tout allait bien entre vous. Cela me fait plaisir."

"Oui, enfin, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce midi", l'interrompit Hermione.

"Ah bon ? Et que s'est-il passé ?" s'inquiéta Rémus.

"Je sais bien que c'est ridicule, mais le voir avec elles m'a fait mal… Je ne pensais pas connaître un jour une douleur pareille. Elles l'allumaient ouvertement ! Quelles traînées". S'exclama confusément la Gryffondor.

"De qui parles-tu ?" demanda Rémus de son ton le plus calme.

"Oh ! Je suis désolée, Rémus. Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis", s'excusa-t-elle. "En fait, Parvati s'est mis dans la tête que Sirius avait développé quelque sorte de sentiment pour elle."

"Ah, je comprends", dit-il dans un sourire discret. "Tu es jalouse ! Tout simplement !"

"Moi ? Jalouse ? Non, ça na rien à voir ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre !" s'empressa d'affirmer la jeune fille.

"Peut-être, si tu le dis. Mais réfléchis-y," la conseilla-t-il. "En attendant, je suis désolé, mais je dois finir de classer tous ces bouquins alors je te dis à demain. Normalement, je viens voir Sirius, on a prévu de déjeuner ensemble. Joins-toi à nous ! Il y aura sûrement Harry."

Hermione le remercia et s'en alla, le laissant travailler.

Elle passa tout le chemin du retour à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Rémus. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit jalouse ? Sa réaction aux Trois Balais avait-elle été exagérée ? Tout en se disant qu'il lui faudrait en discuter avec Drago, elle franchit les grandes portes du château. Elle regarda la grande pendule du hall et y lut qu'il était bientôt quinze heures vingt. Elle avait tout juste le temps d'arriver chez Sirius.

Elle frappa trois coups vifs et entendit qu'on l'invitait à entrer. Sirius était là, installé confortablement sur son canapé, un livre de défense contre les forces du mal de Yalfe Olak dans les mains. Hermione n'en menait pas large. Elle était debout dans l'entrée, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Sirius releva les yeux de son livre, et, brusquement, le posa sur la table basse en se levant.

"Bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Hermione ? Tu voulais parler. Je t'écoute."

Il lui avait dit cela le plus gentiment du monde. Il lui proposa de quoi boire, mais elle n'avait pas soif. Elle s'installa maladroitement dans le canapé où il vint sans attendre la rejoindre. Il lui prit la main en signe de soutien, l'incitant à commencer ses explications.

"Je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré", commença-t-elle. "Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Pardonne-moi."

Hermione avait presque les larmes aux yeux. L'impassibilité de Sirius la mettait très mal à l'aise et la confortait dans son idée que tout serait bientôt fini entre eux.

"Je pense que ces excuses me suffisent amplement", lui répondit-il en se levant.

"Sirius, je… voir ces deux groupies accrochées à toi comme ca ! Ca m'a rendue malade !" S'emporta-t-elle de nouveau.

"Tu étais jalouse ? "questionna le beau brun avec un sourire séducteur.

"Je crois, oui", avoua-t-elle.

Sirius lui tenait toujours la main. Et dans un élan de compassion, la prit dans ses bras. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour rassurer Hermione qui se blottit encore plus contre le corps chaud de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"Tu sais Hermione, il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire plus plaisir. Mais tu dois apprendre à ne pas douter de moi. Je t'aime. Et rien ne changera cela ! Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que ces deux idiotes allaient me détourner de toi ?"

"Et bien… Elles sont belles, élégantes, elles n'ont peur de rien… Je comprendrai très bien que tu les préfères à moi", dit Hermione en se détachant quelque peu de l'étreinte protectrice de Sirius.

Il la fit reculer d'un pas, de sorte qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :

"Hermione, l'amour, c'est plus qu'être belle, élégante… si je t'aime, c'est parce que tu es toi-même. Tu juges peut-être ne pas être aussi belle, mais à mes yeux tu es la plus merveilleuse femme du monde. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi élégante qu'elles mais tu es naturelle. C'est ce qui me plait chez toi. Tu ne cherches pas à plaire, tu es ravissante comme tu es. Avec ces petits défauts qui te caractérisent, ces mimiques lorsque tu es angoissée… c'est pour tout ca que je t'aime !"

Il fit une pause avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées.

"Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que je suis assez délicat, assez jeune pour toi ? Je pourrai me poser les mêmes questions ! Tu as vu la famille que j'ai eu ! Tu sais que l'autre moi a passé des années en prisons… Moi aussi, je pourrai me poser des questions… Et je m'en pose, tu sais. Je vois bien que tu es souvent avec Malefoy ! Lui, il est beau, riche, jeune, intelligent… Pourquoi moi plutôt que lui ?"

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle venait de réaliser que Sirius ressentait la même choses qu'elle. Les même doutes le parcouraient.

"On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime. A mes yeux, tu es l'homme le plus fantastique de la terre. Je ne regarde même pas les autres. Bien sûr, Drago est beau, riche et tout ce que tu voudras. Plus j'apprends à le connaître et plus je le trouve adorable, mais je ne l'aime pas, et il est loin de m'attirer comme tu m'attires."

De nouveau, le silence se fit. Hermione sentait que Sirius était en pleine réflexion. Tout à coup, il déclara, apparemment sans s'y être lui-même attendu.

"Epouse-moi, Hermione !"

**tadammmmmm ! reviews please !**


	37. chapitre 36

**kikou ! alors, bientot la fin, desolée, mais il y aura peut etre une suite ! si j'ai suffisament de demandes !**

**allez, bonne lecture !**

**diabella**

* * *

Chapitre 36

Il y a des demandes…

"Epouse-moi, Hermione."

"Quoi ? Mais, je n'ai pas encore l'âge, et puis, c'est un peu précipité non ?"

En effet, à bien des égards, on pouvait dire que Hermione n'était pas une fille comme les autres. D'après Harry, Ron, tout comme Sirius à ce moment précis, Hermione se préoccupait trop des règles.

"On n'est pas obligé de le faire tout de suite. Attendons que tu aies fini Poudlard, et qu'on ne soit plus obligé de se cacher. Je ne te demandais pas de m'épouser tout de suite…"

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire. Jamais elle ne s'était attendue à une pareille demande. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que Sirius était le bon, mais se marier était la dernière chose à laquelle elle aurait pensé. Néanmoins, elle s'était un instant surpris à penser à leur futur couple, entouré d'enfants.

Le problème avec Hermione, c'était que, lorsqu'elle était prise par surprise, elle réagissait en fonction de ce qu'elle connaissait, se focalisant sur la loi, les règlements. Et cette fois n'avait pas manqué à la règle.

"Si j'avais eu l'âge de t'épouser Sirius, je t'aurais dit « oui » sans réfléchir. Parce que je le veux plus que tout. Tu es l'homme de ma vie."

Sirius et Hermione décidèrent de ne parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux à personne. Hermione eut tout de même l'autorisation (avec beaucoup de difficultés) d'en parler à Drago ; et Sirius, d'en parler à Rémus. C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, Hermione était dans les nouveaux appartements de Drago, pendant que Sirius rendait une visite à un vieil ami.

"Mais Hermione, tu ne le connais que depuis le début de l'année !" S'empressa de lui dire Drago. "Tu ne peux pas prendre un tel engagement maintenant."

"Mais on ne va pas se marier demain. On attendra que j'ai terminé ma scolarité à Poudlard !"

"Si tu le dis. Et que fais-tu de Weasley ?" Demanda-t-il soudainement.

"Comment ca ? Qu'est-ce que Ron a à faire dans cette histoire ?" s'interrogea Hermione.

"Tu sais bien qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi depuis des années. Cette Padma n'était qu'un faire-valoir ! Il cherchait en elle ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir chez toi !"

"Et alors, c'est son problème !" s'écria Hermione.

"Heureux de l'entendre !" répondit Drago. "Parce que je l'ai justement entendu parler de toi à Harry cet après-midi, à Pré-au-Lard. Il lui confiait qu'il comptait de demander de l'accompagner au bal de printemps la semaine prochaine, pour ne pas commettre la même erreur qu'en quatrième année. Tu sais, quand tu y es allée avec Krum !" ajouta-t-il, son bon vieux sourire narquois accroché au visage.

"Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ca, Drago !" s'inquiéta Hermione. "Quand tu reprends tes expressions arrogantes…"

"Tu sais bien que je déteste Weasley ! Toi tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant, mais lui… ce n'est pas vraiment ca !"

Hermione ne releva pas l'insulte à l'adresse de son ami. Il lui était souvent arrivé de penser que Ron était un idiot. Mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, et c'était un ami fidèle.

"Et sinon", reprit la Gryffondor. "Il y a du nouveau du coté de Voldemort ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Oui, Pansy s'est encore accroché à moi toute la journée. Elle m'a suivie partout dans Pré-au-Lard. Elle m'a dit que le seigneur des ténèbres comptait énormément sur moi. Que j'étais la pièce maîtresse de sa future grandeur !" Répondit sombrement Drago.

"Que vas-tu faire ?" s'empressa de demander Hermione.

"Je vais attendre ! Maintenant que je sais que rejoindre les rangs du seigneur noir ne m'intéresse pas, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver comment faire en sorte qu'il m'oublie."

"Tu es retourné voir Dumbledore ? Tu sais, je pense qu'il trouvera une solution !" tenta de le rassurer la jeune fille qui voyait bien que, malgré le ton désinvolte du Serpentard, il était inquiet.

"Je dois le voir demain. Il m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il avait des informations à me faire parvenir". Répondit-il ennuyé. "J'espère qu'il s'agit de bonnes nouvelles."

Lors du dîner, Harry et Ron vinrent rejoindre Hermione pour lui montrer leurs achats. Harry avait fait l'acquisition d'un parapluie qui, lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, déversait des trombes d'eau. Ron était émerveillé devant cet objet moldu ensorcelé. Il ne cessait de demander à Harry de lui prêter.

"Je crois que je le prêterai bien aux Dursley !" s'exclama Harry.

"Ca ne va pas non !" S'écria Hermione. "Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de te servir d'objet ensorcelé devant des moldus. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne Ron !" ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers ce dernier qui continuait de s'extasier devant le parapluie. "Vraiment, des fois, je me demande ce que vous avez dans la tête !"

"Tu es de mauvaise humeur dis donc !" remarqua Harry en souriant.

"Peut-être qu'elle a ses règles !" Ajouta Ron en éclatant de rire.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre et Hermione, contrariée, préféra se retrancher près de Ginny.

"Tu sais Hermione", lui dit la rouquine, qui avait, apparemment, suivi la conversation. "Je pense qu'avoir rompu avec Harry n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose. J'aurai eu l'impression de sortir avec l'un de mes frères. Tout le monde considère qu'il est de la famille."

"Oh…" répondit sombrement Hermione, triste de voir son amie malheureuse.

"Je crois que c'est le seul garçon dont j'ai réellement été amoureuse". Confia-t-elle.

"Alors ne t'occupe pas de ce que pensent les autres ! Si tu l'aimes, fonce ! Il t'aime aussi ! Alors donnez-vous les moyens d'être heureux".

"Tu as raison, Hermione."

Ginny semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione, contente d'avoir effectué sa bonne action de la journée partit se coucher après dîner.

Le dimanche, les étudiants de Poudlard avaient l'habitude de faire la grasse matinée. Mais comme pour toutes les généralités, il y avait des exceptions. Et Hermione faisait partie de celle-ci. Elle s'était levée tôt pour faire ses devoirs. A neuf heures, elle avait déjà terminé les trois rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle avait à rendre au professeur McGonagall et les cinq qu'avait demandé Rogue lors de leur dernier cours. A onze heures, tous ses devoirs de la semaine étaient terminés et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle se dirigea vers les appartements de Sirius afin de l'aider à préparer le repas du midi. Sirius lui avait envoyé un hibou une heure plus tôt pour lui dire qu'ils seraient cinq. En effet, en plus de Rémus et de Harry, Ron serait également de la fête. Ce qui ne ravit en rien Hermione. Cela voulait dire que Harry lui avait dit pour le retour de son parrain. Et Hermione n'aimait pas du tout cela.

**à suivre ! REVIEWSSSSS ! plus que deux chapitres ! et le dernier est tres tres court alors...**


	38. chapitre 37

**COUCOU ! avant dernier chapitre ! **

**je repondrai au reviews plus tard, je vous poste vite fait les 2 derniers chapitres !**

* * *

Chapitre 37

Pour vivre heureux…

Lorsque Hermione arriva chez Sirius, ce dernier arborait un magnifique tablier. On pouvait d'ailleurs y lire : « L'as de la gâterie », ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

"Tu as déjà fini de travailler !" s'exclama le chef en la voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

"Et oui, je me suis levée tôt pour tout faire". Répondit-elle en s'approchant délicatement pour l'embrasser.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier. Il ôta son tablier et prit Hermione par la taille. Celle-ci, surprise par tant d'ardeur, se décolla quelque peu de son fiancé et lui demanda des explications.

"Je suis désolé, mais depuis que je sais que tu es d'accord pour m'épouser, je me sens pousser des ailes". S'excusa-t-il.

"Et bien, qu'elles ne poussent pas trop vite !" répondit Hermione en riant.

Ils retournèrent ainsi dans la cuisine où Hermione aida son homme à préparer le gigot.

A midi, Rémus apparut, riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sirius et Hermione étaient sur la table de la cuisine, Hermione sous Sirius, et ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Les mains de Sirius étaient cachées sous les vêtements de la jeune fille qui semblait particulièrement apprécier les caresses qu'on lui procurait.

Afin de faire remarquer sa présence, Rémus poussa un petit grognement à la Ombrage. Hermione se redressa alors brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Sirius qui éclata aussitôt de rire devant le spectacle qu'il venait d'offrir à son ami.

"Tu n'avais qu'à frapper Lunard !" S'exclama-t-il joyeux.

"Oh, je n'ai pas été choqué, rassurez-vous !" dit l'intéressé en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami. "Je t'ai déjà vu faire pire Patmol !"

Sous le regard médusé d'Hermione, ils partirent tous deux dans un fou rire. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, ses deux amis ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Elle se précipita tout d'abord vers Harry, qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser.

"Tu as parlé à Ginny ?" lui demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

"Non, pourquoi ?" répondit-il étonné. "J'aurai dû ?"

"Et bien, je pense que vous devriez vous expliquer sur certains points. Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non ! Je… Oui, je crois. Mais c'est elle qui a rompu !" dit-il sombrement.

"Moi je pense que rien n'est perdu". Déclara fièrement Hermione. "Au fait, qu'as-tu dit exactement à Ron à propos de Sirius ?"

"Je lui ai raconté comment nous avons ramené Sirius. Je dois t'avouer qu'il nous en a voulu mais je lui ai expliqué que tant qu'il était avec Padma, on n'osait pas trop lui parler. Du coup, il a fait l'impasse là-dessus."

"Il ne sait pas pour Sirius et moi ?" questionna Hermione, angoissée.

"Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il faut que tu saches quelque chose…"

"Ron veut m'inviter au bal de printemps !" le coupa-t-elle.

"Oui ! mais je n'ai pas osé lui dire que tu avais quelqu'un. Il aurait voulu savoir de qui il s'agissait et je n'aurai pas pu lui dire. Tu comprends ?" s'excusa-t-il.

"Oui ! Mais ca veut dire que je vais devoir faire semblant d'être seulement l'amie de Sirius". S'exclama-t-elle tristement.

"Je suis désolé, Hermione."

La jeune fille comprenait l'attitude de Harry, mais le fait de devoir se cacher avec Sirius également devant ses amis la rendait malade. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Sirius.

Elle retrouva justement ce dernier dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Ron et de Rémus. Ils étaient en train de parler de la librairie de Rémus. Hermione profita du moment où Sirius retira le gigot du four pour lui demander de lui accorder un moment. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre où Hermione lui exposa son problème.

"Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Il faudra bien qu'il l'apprenne à un moment ou à un autre. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Plus tu vas retarder le moment de lui avouer, plus il t'en voudra de lui avoir caché", conseilla Sirius.

"Tu as raison", se reprit Hermione. "Je vais lui en parler maintenant. Merci mon amour." Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Ils retournèrent ainsi avec les autres. Et Hermione demanda à Ron de lui accorder quelques minutes. Ce dernier, surpris, la suivit avec réticence.

"Ron, il faut que tu saches, avec Sirius…"

"Oui, je sais". La coupa-t-il. "Harry et toi l'avez fait revenir. Il a vraiment changé. Ca ne m'étonne pas que Lavande et Parvati s'intéressent à lui. D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de lui que Padma est partie en réalité", confia-t-il amèrement.

"Oh ! Je suis désolée Ron. Je ne savais pas."

Hermione n'eut pas le courage d'avouer sa relation avec Sirius à Ron de tout le déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à son ami. Elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi à rétablir une relation amicale avec le rouquin, mais elle sentait que Sirius lui en voulait de préférer garder le secret. Et il fallait bien avouer que cela la dérangeait de ne pouvoir se montrer au bras de Sirius devant ses amis. C'est ainsi qu'après le départ de Ron, de Harry et de Rémus, elle vint se blottir dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Mais Sirius était assez contrarié. C'est pourquoi il préféra la repousser.

"Tu sais Hermione, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Ron. Il va se faire de fausses idées. Comment vas-tu lui expliquer que tu ne peux pas aller au bal de printemps avec lui ?"

"Je… je suis désolée Sirius, mais son ex petite-amie l'a quitté parce qu'elle craquait pour toi, tout comme Parvati et Lavande. Alors je me suis dit que…"

"Que tu ne voulais pas passer encore une fois pour la méchante !" La coupa-t-il. "Je comprends, mais je veux que tu lui dises. Cela simplifiera bien des choses. Je ne veux pas me cacher devant nos amis ! C'est hors de question !"

Hermione eut alors une réaction à laquelle Sirius ne s'attendait pas, elle plongea dans ses bras en pleurs. Ne comprenant pas son attitude, il fut malgré tout pris de remords terribles. Il la serra alors un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Puis il releva son menton vers lui et la fit le regarder dans les yeux. Au moment où il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était Ron.

**TADAM ! plus que l'epilogue et c'est finiiiiii ! laissez quand meme des reviewssssssss**


	39. chapitre 38

**Voilà, c'est fini ! j'ai adoré ecrire cette histoire, j'espere que vous avez aimé la lire ! Je pense que cette fin peut amener une suite ! je ne sais pas encore si j'en ferai une ! j'écris d'autres fics en ce moment ! Reste que celle-ci est ma préférée et que je nesuis pas sure de poster un jour celles qui sont bien cachées sur mon pc ! lol**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire ! et dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette ultime chapitre ! ;-)**

**bisous et merci à tous, Diabella**

* * *

Chapitre 38

Le bal de Printemps

Hermione et Sirius se séparent brusquement. Ron semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

"J'étais venu…" parvint-il finalement à articuler. "J'étais venu demander à Hermione si elle avait le temps de m'aider en métamorphose."

"Ron !" s'exclama Hermione. "Je… je voulais te le dire… mais je n'en ai pas eu le cœur. Pardonne-moi."

"Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Hermione. C'est moi qui ai été idiot de ne pas voir que tu avais trouvé celui qu'il te fallait". S'excusa Ron.

"Et bien voilà !" intervint Sirius. "Tout s'arrange ! Ron, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un ! Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour Hermione. La preuve, elle ne voulait rien te dire pour te préserver."

Hermione était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer pour le bal. Elle portait une magnifique robe bordeaux qui lui arrivait juste au-dessous des mollets et qui était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un élégant chignon déstructuré et avait souligné ses yeux d'un discret maquillage rosé. Autour du cou, elle portait un médaillon que sa mère lui avait offert l'an passé, et à son doigt, une magnifique bague de fiançailles en argent, dont Sirius lui avait fait cadeau deux jours plus tôt. Il avait dit que cela lui permettrait de toujours être près d'elle.

Hermione était contente de pouvoir participer au bal. Elle avait fini par demander à Ron de l'y accompagner et ce dernier avait accepté avec joie, promettant à Sirius de veiller sur sa fiancée. Il avait parfaitement accepté la relation des deux jeunes gens et les soutenait coûte que coûte, ce qui enchantait Hermione.

Harry avait invité Ginny à l'accompagner au bal, et depuis, ils semblaient filer le parfait amour. Ginny lui avait confié ses craintes, et Harry lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Quant à Drago, il ne parlait plus trop à Hermione. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne rien révéler de leur entretien à la jeune fille. Ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Le Serpentard s'était donc retranché dans sa solitude, au grand désespoir d'Hermione, qui en avait fait un confident.

Sirius était également présent au bal, sans cavalière. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire aux reflets d'or. Plusieurs fois, au cours de la soirée, de jolies élèves étaient venues lui demander de danser avec elles et à la demande d'Hermione, il avait accepté. Excepté pour Parvati qu'Hermione avait pris un malin plaisir à regarder se faire repousser. A la fin de la soirée, lors de la dernière danse, Sirius, lui-même, était venu à la table de Hermione l'inviter à danser. Ils avaient divinement valsé et Harry et Ron avaient rient en voyant les visages mortifiés des jeunes filles qui avaient préalablement dansé avec Sirius. Le couple Sirius/Hermione était finalement le plus beau de tous.

**Et voilà les ptits loups ! C'est la fin. Mais peut-être y aura-t-il une suite ! qui sait… Si j'ai assez de reviews… Peut-être que je raconterai ce qu'il advient de Drago… De Ron (qui est célibataire pour le moment…) De Harry et Ginny (qui ont, eux aussi, leurs problèmes) Mais surtout, de Sirius et Hermione… qui doivent toujours continuer à se cacher ! Sans oublier Rémus… dont je n'ai pas énormément parlé mais qui fait tout de même parti de l'histoire ! Allez, n'oubliez pas les reviews, je vous embrasse, et merci d'avoir suivi cette fics jusqu'à la fin.**


End file.
